The Hidden Dragon Of Konoha
by Hector Flores
Summary: Naruto finds out that the village was right about one thing, he is not human but even so, he tried to make friends with the people that brought him only pain in the past, when that fails his father takes charge and decides that a change is needed and maybe finding someone who really cares about his son. (Beta is required)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

 _For all those that want a harem, this is not one, for all those that hate it, there is quite literally a thousand other stories to read, for those that want a happy go lucky Naruto sorry but this story is going to disappoint a lot of you. You have been warned._

 _I am writing this story just for the fun of it._

There are many things that a young child goes through life, but being born with no one to guide him has to be one of the toughest one, or at least that is what I used to think. Turns out that I had no clue what was tough, but then again what can you expect from me? I had a tough time trying to find clothes to wear or something to eat.

If someone tells me again that Orphanages exist to make sure kids like me find a happy home, and they are there to make sure while we wait to be adopted, we are supposed to be under the supervision of caring people I am liable to tell them they are full of shit and they need to get their head out of their ass because that is not healthy to have their heads up there.

My days at the orphanage can be pretty much described as hell. I never got to wear decent clothes, rags I got from the dumpsters, never got to eat any good food, again food I found in the dumpsters, and you can imagine where I was told to sleep? That is right, right by the dumpsters where I found the rags I got to wear and found my food in.

I am not kidding for five long years that is how I lived, honestly the person in charge of the orphanage if anything was more disappointed how I grew up than even me, I mean how many times did she have to scream that she actually expected me to die.

Now you probably are wondering what is my name? Well that depends on who you ask, the people at the orphanage called me a freak, and the people in the village where the orphanage was called me either demon or hell-spawn, and this was from people that went to the orphanage to adopt kids.

At age eight the people in the orphanage pretty much either figured that I was not going to die under their watch, no matter how much glass they tried to feed me, and so they decided to summarily kick me out. I think the words they use is that I was a waste of space since not even a nutcase would ever adopt something like me.

Some would say that it was heartless of them to throw me out on my own, but then again it was really not any different than when I lived there. If anything I was actually quite happy to leave that place.

I found a nice almost livable place by the dumpster of a local restaurant. I actually managed to find a rather horrible jumpsuit, the blasted thing had to be the single ugliest thing I ever wore and this is coming from a guy that grew up wearing rags.

I also learned exactly why the village and the orphanage hated my guts. It was my eight birthday present from the villagers, isn't it nice of them to finally tell me why they hated my guts?

I was chased across the entire village and finally, when I was against a wall, they ganged up on me and began beating me with brooms, large pieces of wood, anything they could get their hands on.

Finally, I looked at them as they got tired, "Why do you hate me? What did I do to you? I haven't done anything wrong, so why do you hate me?" I couldn't help asking that as the tears on my face ran down my face and got mixed with the blood from my wounds.

"You honestly don't know or are you stupid enough not to remember. I will tell you why we want you dead, and what you did to us. You are the reincarnation of the damned fox demon that killed our loved ones and friends you stupid demon brat. You attacked our homes and burned down a large portion of our village! That is why you deserve this! Why won't you just die!"

That is when I felt a strong pain in the middle of my gut, I looked down and saw that someone had gotten his hand on a pitchfork, and he actually stabbed me with it. It hurt so bad, much worse than what I felt as I was being beaten before.

Everything went dark and I was in a musky cave, the cave was dark and there was no light as I kept searching the cave, I kept walking down the cave until I got to the largest part of the cave. In the middle of the cave I saw a large lake, I thought that might as well try and clean myself off.

I walked over to the lake and as I looked at my reflection I was surprised, I didn't look at all human, I had this weird body, my body looked like a large winged lizard, and my body was in two different colors, and thank god it was not orange.

It was a splash of red and while and the two colors swirled in where my chest should be. I looked and feeling a bit thirsty I bent down and began to drink the water. As I got my fill I saw a much larger dragon looking at me, and he was smiling at me.

" _So I finally have found you Negrado, or I guess the humans call you Naruto. It took a human nearly killing you for your mind to finally connect to mine. That human dared to call you a demon fox, what a fool he is. I am the Red Dragon Emperor, my name is Ddraig but to you, I am something more than a dragon, I rather you call me father, for you see my young dragon, you are my long lost son."_

I looked at his green eyes and I saw that my eyes were blue, guess mom had blue eyes. _"So you are my father, don't mean to sound disrespectful but where have you been Dad? Where is Mom? Did you two abandon me? Didn't you love me or want me at all?"_

He looked at me and I felt like he suddenly jumped out of the lake and was near me. He put his massive arms around me and pulled me closer to him and hugged me. _"My child, you were stolen by some unknown power. Your mother and I have been searching for you for centuries. We would never abandon you, we love you. Your mother might not have found you like I did, but never again will we be apart."_

I couldn't stop myself from crying, and I couldn't stop crying since I didn't know why I was crying the tears just kept coming. _"I know these humans treated you badly son, don't worry. Once you wake up you will still look like one of them, but never forget my son. You are not a human, you are a dragon. The only son that I and Sylvana the White Dragon Empress ever had."_

" _Let the filthy humans try and kill you, our existence is much greater than they ever could be. You have awakened your true self and as such you have the chance of obtaining power beyond their wildest wishes. I shall show you how to use your real abilities in your dreams. If you ever wish to speak with me, just find a clear pool of water, and call out to me."_

I looked at him and hugged him too, I was not abandoned, I was not thrown away, my parents did love me, this made me feel so happy I could not remember ever feeling this happy in my entire life.

" _I will make you proud father, I will find a way to learn to fight and be strong. I will get these humans to respect me. I will show them I am better than they are!"_

Dad began to laugh and pat me on my back as he did, _"Now that is what I would expect from my son! Don't you worry son, I will be here with you. Let's show these bald monkeys that we dragons are better than they are!"_

As I closed my eyes, I felt like I was in a room that could be described as a room that lacked color, I mean the walls, the ceiling, and even the bed was all white. I have never been to this place before, I mean it, I never saw a room with so much white in my entire life.

"Awake are we? I am sorry that happened to you Naruto. I really should have sent my ANBU to keep an eye on you. You somehow managed to survive something that would kill any other kid. You don't have to worry the people who tried to kill you will not hurt you again."

I looked at him and I got to admit I saw him talking to the director of the orphanage a couple of times. I think this man actually donated to the orphanage I grew up in. "Sorry sir, but I think you actually donate to the orphanage I grew up in, but I don't know who you are. You know my name but I don't know you."

The old man began to laugh and he took off this rather odd looking large hat off his head. "I supposed that will not do, I am the leader of the village you were born in and live in, this place is called Konoha, and I am the Hokage, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I know your name because it was written on the blanket that we found you in."

He looked at me as he walked over to the bed I was on and sat near me, "Tell you the truth it was a rather odd blanket, had more scales than cloth. What do you want to do Naruto? Do you know what our village is known for?"

I looked at him and I looked at myself, I was dressed in a rather flimsy looking cloth, the darn thing didn't even cover my rear if the way the piece of cloth felt. "I don't know much about anything, I only learned to talk hearing people talk, and I know how to read because of an old book I found."

He looked at me and began to nod his head as he heard me say that, "Naruto this village is known for training warriors, strong men who fight and defend our people, we called these men Ninjas, as the Hokage I am the leader of the Ninja of this village. Don't you want to be able to defend yourself Naruto? Fight for something bigger than yourself? To defend others so they don't suffer the way you have suffered?"

I still couldn't understand why he needed to ask me that, "You see Naruto the Ninja of this village we believe in a philosophy which guides our lives, we call it the will of fire. Everyone in the village is part of a large family Naruto, we are all flames that are part of a bigger fire."

"If we help each other and stand with each other no matter the obstacle no matter how fierce the wind is or how much it rains our flames will not die, for you see Naruto together we are a fire than can stand up to anything, but separate we would not survive. This is the will of fire Naruto. That we should live and work to help each other, and thus we become strong."

I couldn't believe he had the gall to say something like that to me, especially after I went through, I could tell him he was full of shit, I could scream at him that his entire philosophy was nonsense since the villagers were more than happy to try and kill me.

I, however, had to agree with him on one thing, it was a nice sentiment. The other thing I could agree with him is that I needed to become stronger, I needed to earn their respect, and make them see I was not the weakling they thought I was, my dragon pride demanded it.

I looked at him and smiled, "I guess I would be able to defend others if I became stronger, and people would not do something like this again if I was one of these defenders you told me about, what did you call them Ninjas? Do you think I could be a Ninja old man?"

He laughed and he looked at me with a smile on his face. "Why yes, Naruto I think you could be a fine Ninja if you work hard at it. I know why don't you join the Ninja Academy, I will give you a monthly allowance, a small apartment for you to live in, and you can use the books in my office to learn. Now come on, get up, we need to get you to eat something."

"Once we get you to eat something, we will get you some clothes and some things you will need. Just remember this Naruto, as the leader of this village the Ninja protect the people and so do I, so if anyone bullies you, you come right to my office and tell me all about it. Can you promise me that Naruto?"

I could tell him that he pretty much failed to do that most of my life, but then again I don't think dad would be happy if I was that petty. I had to be bigger than that, after all, I am the son of the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Empress.

"Sure thing old man, but what exactly am I going to be eating? You mean I have to go dig in a dumpster wearing this thing?"

He laughed again as he walked near me and helped me get off the table and stand on the ground near him. "No Naruto, you will not have to do that ever again, tell me Naruto have you ever had a food called Ramen before?"

I began to shake my head and he began to laugh again, "In that case let's get you dressed, I can tell you are going to love this food as much as I do." We walked out of the room and I found my orange jumpsuit on a table nearby. I quickly put it on, I hated the color but then again it was the only piece of clothing I owned, even if it did have three puncture holes in the front and back of it.

As we walked out of the hospital that is what the old man said the place was called, we walked down the streets and I as I walked I began to realize something very funny. They believe in something called the will of fire, kind of ironic that they hate me, they believe in the will of fire, and they hate the very being that actually can breathe the very fire they hold so dear.

 _'I better tell this to dad once I see him in my dreams. I think he will find this as funny as I do.'_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

I guess going to a ninja school dressed in orange would be like pretty much saying kill me, so I decided to go with black clothes with red highlights. At the time I felt it looked rather nice, the glares I am getting from everyone as I walk into the Academy well they are typical and atypical.

I guess these idiots never figured that I could also attend. I was told the number of my class and took the time to learn the layout of the Academy. Turns out that I possess an energy that is simply too much for a simple clone Jutsu, so I ended up having to learn one that was forbidden, the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

I honestly don't know why it is called forbidden if every Jounin in the entire village can do it and know how to do it. Thanks to the Shadow Clones I managed to read quite a bit, so I actually felt pretty ready for anything they would throw at me in class.

As I got to my classroom I decided to knock on the door. That is when a man with a scar that was across his face and across his nose came to the door. "You must be the new student the Hokage told me about. Come right in, just let me say something to my class. Don't want them to jump to the wrong conclusion now do we?"

As we walked in I walked and stood right by his side as he stood behind his little podium. "Class I have some good news, we have a new student joining us from today. I want you to be considerate of him for he is a war orphan like I am. Come on, introduce yourself."

A girl with short pink hair stood up and looked at me, "We don't need to hear an introduction from this freak! We already know who he is! What we should want is this freak be executed, but since we can't have that why don't we just kick him out of the Academy! We can't have the monster that attacked our village get even stronger!"

I had more than enough of her monolog and decided to look at her she immediately stopped talking, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Let's get a few things straight. I am not the reincarnation of any demon or demon fox, in fact, I smell the scent of a fox coming from one of you."

"Now you are free to hate me, you are free to call me names, but remember that it was your Hokage that ordered me to be here! You want me to leave, fine. I will do that, but I will tell the Hokage who it was that made it impossible for me to be here as he ordered. I might not be liked but that is considered treason. Do you know the punishment for that is?"

That made the rest of the class become really quiet. I looked at my teacher and waited to be told where my seat was, he told me it was on the middle row in the seat by the window. I sat down on my seat and that is when I got the scent of a fox and it was coming from someone I already didn't like.

It was coming from the very girl that tried to make the entire class get me to be kicked out of the Ninja Academy, ironic that the girl that wanted me to be dead was the very person whom the village should be hating instead of me.

As I sat down I saw a guy who looked like was born with a bored look on his face, a person who had a puppy on his head, a person who wore a hoodie and dark glasses in the classroom.

I also noticed the previously mentioned pink haired girl and a girl with short blonde hair stare at the guy sitting right next to me. I know that I really should mind my own business, but something about the way they were staring at him made me feel a lot of pity towards the guy.

"Since we are more than likely going to be sitting here for a long time some introductions would not hurt, you know who I am, mind telling me who you are?" The guy with the puppy began to laugh and the bored guy just nodded his head.

"I am Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan, the puppy is my friend and partner Akamaru, the guy who looks bored is believe it or not the smartest guy in the class, Shikimaru of Clan Nara, and the guy who you probably think is blind is Shino of Clan Aburame. The guy with the dark charcoal colored eyes and the straight black hair is the illustrious Sasuke last member of the Uchiha Clan."

I looked at him and slapped on his back and he began to glare at me. "Nice to meet you guys, let's try and get along shall we? Don't worry you can pretend you hate my guts when we are out in public. I wouldn't want to cause problems for your families, but in here let's be friends. Well except Sasuke, since he is my cousin."

That is the moment when Sasuke stopped glaring and had a confused look on his face. "Ok, mind telling me why we are cousins? As far as I know I had no relative here." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I am the last member of the Uzumaki Clan, which I guess a little history is not mentioned in your family. My family is what some consider an offshoot or a branch family of the Senju Clan, which was founded by the brother of the man who founded the Uchiha Clan. This pretty much means that we are cousins, and since the Hyuuga Clan is also much like the Uzumaki Clan, that means the Hyuuga Clan members are also our cousins. Did I get that right teacher?"

The man was surprised as I turned around and looked at him, "For the most part yes, thank you for handling that part of today's lesson Naruto. Mind telling me where did you learn that? You are an orphan, I doubt your father or mother left any family books for you to read."

I looked at him and faked a smile, "Actually I was given access to the library by the Hokage, I decided to do some reading to come prepared for my classes. I happen to have already read all the history material about the founding to present."

Sasuke looked at me and began shaking his head, "So if I want to find someone to share notes with I should ask you Naruto?"

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "I would not suggest it, cousin, I write in a language you might not understand, Akamaru and other animals sure, but you not so much."

I wrote my name on a piece of paper and to them, it was just a badly drawn series of doodles. Little did they know I was actually using the language of my kind, which is since it is one of the most ancient of the animals languages is well known by most animals.

"See, I rather write notes in a language I am comfortable, I will write the answers in the same language that the books use, but in my notes, like I said I rather feel comfortable."

As the class continued I came up with the right answers every time I was asked, but somehow I got the feeling that they were not being recorded. Mizuki the teacher's aide was more obvious about it. I knew that from the way his aura felt he had great resentment towards me.

The negative part of studying ahead in my case is that I knew what they were trying to teach, the lesson was more of a review than an actual lesson. Sasuke got the treatment I would call the royal treatment, no answer he gave was wrong, and the sheer happiness showed when Mizuki heard his answers was a little on the abnormal side.

The class after lunch, which by the way I didn't get to eat lunch, was a physical skills class and practice time. Again my attempts to get them to notice my skills were ignored, and I realized that he was going to be the norm for how Mizuki, in particular, treated me.

My first sparring match was against someone named Neji, and he seemed to be angry with me for some reason I had not figured out. I decided to use a basic hand to hand combat style. My family had their own fighting style, but I saw no need to show them my family fighting style. That is something I would reserve for enemies, for my family fighting was not as tender or forgiving as the ones my classmates learned.

My family focused on the elimination of an enemy, there was no kindness or mercy in our way of fighting. To bring complete destruction and ruin to my enemy. The people in my classroom were not my enemies and such I could not use my family's fighting style. I would send all my classmates to an early grave if I did.

I did my best to show that I was able to fight but since this was the first day of class I held back a lot of my own strength, which honestly was a mistake on my part. Neji looked at me as if I was an insect, "You are within my divination field Naruto, it is your fate to lose to me."

I hate the way some people say that something happens because it is fate, if that was true I would have been dead a long time ago. To me, those that say something is fated to happen they gave up and decided to either say they succeeded because fate determined they would, or they failed because it was out of their control.

As I began to fight and I stopped holding back my strength, I kicked a tree and that is the moment when Iruka the other teacher of my class decided to stop the fight. As the others students left he told me to stay behind. The pink haired girl who I learned was named Sakura, and the short haired blonde girl who I learned was named Ino teased me about me being in trouble.

"Naruto if you had hit Neji with that kick you could have hurt him very badly. Remember Naruto I will call a stop to a match if either of you could lose your life due to the fight. Why did you kick this tree this hard?"

He stepped close to the tree and touched where I kicked it, the tree began to shake and it began to crack as if it was made of porcelain. The cracks were easy for me to see and the tree fell down in pieces.

"I hate it when people use a crotch to say that they will win, simply because some other unknown and chaotic force determined the result of a fight. It makes me feel like that person is not even trying and that I am not worth enough for him to put an actual effort. It's insulting, so I decided to show him how wrong he was."

Iruka smiled and began to nod his head, "This is probably what his cousin feels too. Hinata his cousin is a student in our class. I understand what you mean Naruto but remember that your fellow students are also your fellow citizens of our village. Remember that we are supposed to help each other, only then can we grow strong. Remember the Will of Fire."

I decided to go home and decided to take a couple of books with me. For some odd reason, Hiruzen didn't say anything to me as I got the books and left. Something didn't feel right, it was almost as if he saw my fight with Neji and he was trying to show me he was not pleased with what I did.

I didn't care either way, he certainly didn't care when the orphanage or the people of the village made my life miserable, he can keep his disappointment because I can match it and surpass it with my own.

As I slept I was back in the place where I met my father, and I was back in my dragon form. I walked towards the crystal clear lake and looked as my father's face appeared on the surface.

" _Son don't tell me you are going to forgive these humans after all they have done? You were an awful nicer than these creatures deserved. Tell me Naruto why did you do that? Why were you nicer than they ever were with you?"_

I looked at my father and began shaking my head, _"Those acts are the deeds of other people in the village, not the humans I study with. I will use that Academy to grow strong, I will however not do the same mistakes these humans seem to always do. I shall give them a chance to prove to me they are better than the rest of the village."_

Father looked at me and began laughing, _"And if they prove to be as foul and dishonorable like those that made you suffer?"_ I looked at him and I touched my claw to the back of my head, and I rubbed the back of my neck.

" _If they are as bad as the rest of the humans, I will pretend not to notice. I will grow stronger than any of them, and when they need for me to save them, I shall treat them with the same amount of mercy they showed me."_

Father seemed to like that answer, _"As I would expect from my son, good, I was worried that the delusional speech of that old human might convince you to let yourself be used by them. Now come son, we have a lot of things for you to learn and time is not a luxury we can afford while living in enemy territory."_

I looked at him and began to nod my head as I smiled. _"The first thing you need to learn is control. Your power is much stronger than the measly energy they use, they are humans while you are a dragon. Even among dragons, we stand above them for we are divine dragons."_

" _First you need to learn to concentrate and feel your power, control it and have a precise feel of your power, it should be second nature, as easy as breathing. Like I said we don't have much time so make twenty of those things the human book said, what did they call them, Shadow Clones?"_

In a big cloud of smoke twenty copies of myself appeared. Father seemed to be happy that I didn't wait to hear him say when to start. _"Good, now all of you follow my instructions to the letter. I will not accept anything else other than excellence. As the only son of two divine dragons, no one would expect less."_

I knew dad would teach me in my sleep, and I know that he did it for my benefit, but that didn't mean that the training was not frustrating, painful, and demanding. Hell, I had more trouble keeping up with his demands than I did learning from Iruka and Mizuki combined.

I had no idea that my dad was such a slave driver. As the training was over I fell down exhausted and for some strange reason, I didn't have a dream. I only saw a deep darkness, like I was looking at the night sky but without any stars visible.

I got up the next morning feeling sore, I got up from my bed and went to take a shower. I swear my bruises has bruises, as I got dressed and ate breakfast I began to realize something, "Well I guess compared to how dad was training me, learning to be a ninja is not going to be hard at all. I wonder if this is what my life will be like from now on."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

Training both when I am awake and in my dreams was making my life difficult, to say the least. I felt the strain all day and still managed to get through all my class but still, I didn't expect them to give me an exam so soon.

I did by very best to answer the questions, but somehow this exam I got the feeling that it was not the same one my classmates got. Some of the questions I was reading came from stuff that was not even assigned reading. Had I not been able to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu I would never have gotten to even read the books that covered the material.

I finished my exam and I knew I answered the questions correctly. I handed it in, Mizuki was smiling for some odd reason. I went back to my seat and began to check in my mind my answers, as the last person handed in the last exam I finished and realized that yes, I did answer every single question correctly.

Our class was dismissed for lunch and I did what I did last time, I jumped up and caught the small bag my Shadow Clone threw at me. I left two Shadow Clones one to gather ingredients and the other to cook and deliver my lunch.

I had found the day before that the only place for me to eat lunch in peace was on the rooftop of the Academy. It was a rather easy matter to use some of my energy on my feet and walk up the wall. Nothing compared to the things my father made me do last night.

As I sat down and began to eat my boxed lunch, I heard someone I turned around and wouldn't you know it. It was my cousin Sasuke. "Fancy meeting you cousin, came here to eat your lunch?"

Sasuke was catching his breath almost like he ran up to where I was. "That and getting away from my stalkers. Honestly Naruto how did you get up here? I am an Uchiha Elite, but I didn't think there was anyone else that knew about Chakra control exercises."

I continued eating my food and looked at him, "I read, it's in the Academy Library available to all students. Now if you will excuse me I need to finish my lunch, I just know they are going to tell us the results of our exams during Physical Skills."

Sasuke sat down right in front of me and began glaring at me, "And how would you know they plan to tell us how we did on that surprise exam during then?" I didn't bother to look at him and tried to finish my meal. I simply asked him to try and remember who it was that teaches Physical Skills for our class?

That is when he became rather quite, I guess he finally figured out that the person was the same person who gave us our surprise exam. "So Naruto what did you answer the math question on the exam? I think it was question number seven."

Thank goodness I finished eating when he asked that, I would have choked otherwise. _'Damn it, I knew that I got a different exam. I guess it goes to show that I shouldn't trust these humans after all. Here I try to give them a chance and Mizuki pulls something like this.'_

I pretended to scratch the back of my head and pretend to appear like I was thinking about it really hard. The Shadow Clone that delivered my lunch just happened to see the exam Sasuke was talking about on the top of our teacher's desk, as the Clone ran out of energy I got the memory.

"Oh, you mean the question with the trajectory? 25 meters per second. What did you answer Sasuke?" He looked like I had taken a big weight off his shoulders, I mean really his posture got relaxed and he began to breath easier.

"The answer is incorrect Naruto. I guess I don't have to worry about you getting the top grade in our class. Since you read so much I was afraid that I might have some competition for the top grade position in our class."

I put the box into my side pouch and smiled at him, "I wouldn't worry too much about it cousin, I get the feeling I will not be much competition in that regard, now how about we talk about your stalker problem? I have an idea that might help you out."

He looked at me with a smile, "What do you suggest? Remember we aren't supposed to know that much about Jutsu theory yet."

I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh, "Which is why it will work, they will never expect it from anyone in our class. You change to look like me, and I change to look like you. I take off one way and you take off another. When we are far away enough from each other we hide. We change back to normal and they will not even expect it."

He began to nod his head and laughed, "Even if they manage to follow us, they would be following you instead of me, I bet that would be quite the shock. So you know who my stalkers don't you?"

I got up from the roof and looked at him with a smile, "Why it's your unofficial fan club, Ino and Sakura who else? I imagine they are trying to learn as much as they can about you to be able to ask you out on a date."

He looked up at the sky and began shaking his head, "I do need to find myself a wife or several, the council no doubt will try to put me under the CRA, and have my clan increase in number as soon as possible."

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "First you need to worry about graduating we still have five more years to go. Secondly, they would not put you under the Clan Restoration Act until you are considered to be old enough. Like I said we got five years so you got plenty of time to find someone or several people to be the mothers of your children."

I walked down the wall and he used a tree to walk down from the rooftop. I quickly jumped off the wall and began to walk towards our class.

"Naruto don't you need a wife or several to rebuild your clan?" I just kept walking and felt the question Sasuke asked me was silly, right down ridiculous to tell you the truth. Every woman I saw hated my guts simply for being able to breathe, the very notion that one of these women would one day be the mother of my kids.

Well, let's just say it really took a lot of effort on my part to keep myself from throwing up my lunch. The very idea of it made me feel sick like I ate the single most vile thing in creation. It took a great deal of discipline and willpower to keep myself from hurling.

I walked towards the practice field and sure enough, there was Sasuke's stalkers, the teacher who hates my guts enough to throw his ethics down the nearest sewer, and a classroom with one a handful of people I actually can hold a conversation with.

This is my fate as Neji would say, well to hell with it. I would fake that nothing is wrong, and the idiots of this village would never be able to tell. I would use anything and everything to grow in power, and once I was as strong as I could get using gathered knowledge, then I will show these idiots, that they can shout, scream and hate me all the want, but in the end I will not need any of them, but they will know they need me more than I ever did them.

My dragon pride might be hidden, but it exists, and I will have these hairless monkeys know the truth, they have only lived a minuscule fraction of what we the dragons have lived, I guess it boils down to me using the most powerful tool a ninja has and use it I shall.

These humans have no idea who they are messing with, and how badly it can come to hurt you in the end. Let's see if this human can learn?

I went on with my day and completed my training, Sasuke was actually grateful that I offered to help him escape his stalkers, or he was really good at faking it. I still had to figure that guy out.

I took a bath in the public open-air bath and I got to say the water was wonderful for soothing my aches and pains, I decided that I would take baths there more regularly since dad is more than likely going to keep pushing me during my training as I sleep.

I honestly can tell you pushing my Boost ability to my near breaking point was harsh, to say the least. Make me levitate an entire statue using my energy from one hand was painful, to say the least.

The real treat was that I actually came in and just as I was enjoying my bath, a white-haired man began to look through the wall that separates the men and women's side of the bath, which to me and anyone else if there was any would be considered an insult to the women bathing because they were being viewed naked without their approval, peeping is the common term.

I did my best to swim under the water in the large sauna area, and without even him noticing, I got behind him and I swear he was acting every bit the pervert, giggling while taking notes on a piece of paper.

I took a deep breath and without him even noticing me I sent my fire breath right at the towel he was wearing. I left before he even noticed that something was burning. Next thing I know I heard a loud yell, and someone jumping high in the air, landing head first on the women's side of the pool.

I got to say to the ladies, they sure know how to make a nice rhythm on that drum. Did I say drum? I am sorry I mean they sure knew how to beat a pervert in such a way that it produced a rather nice melody, it has a real upbeat rhythm I am no expert when it comes to music, but put a nice romantic set of lyrics to it and I could see people dancing while hearing it.

As I got dressed I have to give credit to the pervert, he took the beating that would kill most people and he actually recovered enough to get dressed fast enough to catch up to me. "So it was you who ruined my chance at collecting some research data. I will have you know my research is a great benefit to this village."

I was not about to listen to some pervert telling me his perverted violation of the privacy of several human females was actually done to benefit anyone, well anyone other than his own perverted entertainment.

"Oh, please, you are nothing more than a stinking pervert. You can try to say any excuse but that doesn't change the fact you violated the privacy of those women, you wanted to see them naked? Why didn't you ask for their permission, he'll pay them, there is such a career as modeling after all. So keep your excuses for someone gullible enough to believe them, you are a pervert, nothing else."

He looked at me and really had a hurt look on his face. He began to do this weird little dance, "Men worship me and Women love me. I am known from east to west, for I am Jiraiya the toad mountain sage."

I looked at him and if he thought that I would be impressed he was waiting for his breath. I took a deep breath and let out a stream of fire that had him jumping up in the air trying to avoid my flames.

"You can try to impress other, but you don't impress me. I saw your real nature and it is nothing honorable or sagely about it. You are a pervert, this time it was just a warning, do that again and I am telling the Hokage about you. Now get lost you stinking pervert."

That was the final straw on the guy as he walked right up to me with a furious look on his face, "Ok, you don't find me impressive fine punk, but get one thing straight I am no mere pervert, I AM A SUPER PERVERT!"

I walked away leaving the idiot, _'Like that makes it better, who is so proud of their moral flaws that they become angry because I didn't recognize how depraved he really was.'_

I walked towards the office of the Hokage, I got the treatment I was expecting, his secretary told me to get the hell out of the building crawl in a hole and die. That is when I noticed the small sign with her name on it, it was on a picture frame and I recognized someone from my class.

"You know Mrs. Haruno I am a classmate of your daughter. I happen to sit a few seats away from her. Let me let you in on a little secret, I happen to have a better sense that my friend Akamaru, and he is the partner of Kiba Inuzuka, you know how good their sense of smell is, well mine is better."

She looked at me or maybe I should just say she glared at me, "What is the point in telling me that, foxes are supposed to have a good sense of smell. You being a demon fox I am not surprised that you do have a good sense of smell."

I decided to push the intercom button, the light came on and I knew that the people inside the office were hearing me. "Excuse me Hokage but I just came to report something that I found rather disturbing when I was taking a bath in the public bath and sauna of our village. I know it is late but would you mind hearing what I found?"

There was a silence and then I heard the old man's voice. "Sure Naruto you know you can always come and have a chat with me. Come right in, the door is always unlocked." I turned the intercom and I saw her glaring at me.

"As I said I have an excellent sense of smell, and wouldn't you know that I always get this very distinct smell coming from where your daughter sits. Now keep that in mind next time you decided to insult me or treat me in an uncivilized manner. I know your secret, and I will expose you and your daughter if you tarnish my honor again."

She immediately started to look scared and I mean really scared. "You know the truth? You know what I did? What did her father do? You know why we did, what we did?"

I began to walk towards the door, "You and your lover used me as a scapegoat, you hid the real fox by making people think I was the fox, I could expose you two, I could tell the entire village and tell them how to find that mark on her body."

She now was crying as she grabbed me by my clothes, "You know what would happen if you do that, you know how she would be treated, would you subject my daughter to that kind of a life? Please, as a mother I beg you show mercy and spare my daughter from having to live like that."

I took hold of her hand and got her to let go of me, "I told you, if you tarnish my honor I would expose you both, this is not a threat it's a warning, now thing very carefully. Do you want to make an enemy out of me? I can keep that secret, or I could expose you. Keep that in mind next time we meet, am I better as your enemy or as your friend?"

I walked into the office of the Hokage and began to walk towards his desk. "You don't need to tell me anything Naruto I already know." I looked at the crystal ball that was on his desk.

"So you know a pervert was peeping at the women of your village? Tell me Hokage why do you allow this pervert to do something so morally wrong?"

He laughed and told me to sit down, "Let me tell you a little bit about my old student Jiraiya once you know him better you might actually change your mind about him."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

Well if there was any doubt that they were not grading my tests and homework correctly these past five years have proven it beyond a shadow of a doubt that they are indeed grading my materials incorrectly.

For the past five years, they must have given me the lowest grades possible. The ninja academy has a tradition to reward or humiliate certain students. The top student of both genders are given the title of top ninja or top kunoichi of the year, and the student with the lowest grade is given the humiliating title of dead last of the year.

Why did I need to mention this? It is quite simple, I did my very best to answer the questions and reviewing my answers to the question I always was supposed to get 100 in all the test that I checked my answers and I checked every single one.

I did all my assigned work, and only Sasuke, Neji and Hinata can match me in the accuracy exam, only me and Sasuke got perfect scores. I achieved this by working to the point that my arms felt numb.

After all this you would think I would at least avoid getting the title of dead last, well you would be wrong. In the past five years, these have been the titles given, Sasuke is the top ninja of the year, Sakura is the top kunoichi and I am the dead last, and I mean every single year.

Sasuke thanks to his bloodline trait is pretty much the prince of the village, or at least he is given the royal treatment, Sakura's mother is not only the aide to the Hokage but also a member of the council, and I am considered the embodiment of everything the village would wish dead.

Five years and now I am facing my last exam, my final exam that would determine who would be on my genin team if I am allowed to graduate. Somehow seeing that Mizuki is the one giving the test, I don't think they will actually let me graduate.

I mean these people actively hate my guts, the last thing they would want is for my to be able to earn a living.

Once again I finished my exams, and once again Sasuke is looking a bit worried. Sakura, on the other hand, is practically jumping from her seat since she looks that happy. As soon as Iruka finished looking through the exams, he placed the one item that was given to all graduates on the table before him.

It was the headband with a metal plaque and on it was the symbol of the village. Every ninja has one of these so that they can identify where they come from. Even Rogue Ninja have these, except they scratch the village symbol. Trying to scratch it out of anger, I can certainly understand feeling like that.

Iruka began to call every name, I looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Look Sasuke we both know you are getting one of those headbands, the title of Top Student, and I will get either the title of Worst Student or get kicked out. So relax, they aren't going to fail an Uchiha Elite now are they?"

Sasuke looked at me and he indeed relaxed a little bit. Everyone was called, and I mean everyone was called except me. It turns out I was not the dead last, they flat out decided to flunk me and worse kick me out of the Academy.

I guess I shouldn't stick around the last thing I need is to be here when every parent of my classmates comes to my classroom to congratulate their son or daughter. This whole farce was bad enough, to add insult to injury by watching them be hugged by their parents.

" _Why was I sent to this place? Why couldn't I have grown up like so many of my classmates? With my parents, in a place where I could have friends and not just people pretending to be my friends. Dad said someone stole me, why did he dump me here!"_

I couldn't help feeling sad, I sat on the swing that was on one of the trees in the schoolyard. I knew that this could happen, it made sense but feeling it is a whole different thing. That is when Mizuki, yes that Mizuki, the teacher that always glared at me, came to where I was.

"You really wanted to graduate didn't you Naruto. Look I tried to be generous with my portion of the exams, but Iruka simply would not let you graduate unless you passed all the exams. You know being a ninja is dangerous Naruto, I know that Iruka only did that so you wouldn't get yourself killed."

I looked at him and he was actually smiling, the sick bastard was pretending he actually cared, and was smiling at me. I guess I can pretend too. "It is just not fair, I went through all the questions in my head and I know I got them right, I did all the Jutsu that I was asked as good as Sasuke. It's just not fair!"

I pretended to look at the dirt, and look really sadder than I was. "You know Naruto I really shouldn't tell you this, it's a secret among teachers that there is a secret test you can take, and if you pass it you will graduate with your peers."

Who is the idiot kidding? I read every book in the library and that is both the village and the personal library in the Hokage's own office. There is no such a thing as an alternative test. This must be a trap and I could practically smell it.

"Really? What is it? How do I take it?" I swear I am faking it like when Kiba told Iruka that one time that Akamaru ate his homework, even Akamaru was glaring at Kiba after he said that.

"All you need to do is prove that you have what it takes to be a ninja, you have to sneak into the Hokage's office and once there steal a big red scroll, go to the old hunting cabin out in the forest outside the village, open the scroll and learn a single Jutsu from it. I will find you and if you can do the Jutsu you graduate, see it's easy."

I began to walk towards my home and as I walked away from him the sour scent I knew so well was coming from Mizuki. _'Oh, I will learn a Jutsu from that scroll, but you will learn to respect a dragon before I send you to your maker Mizuki.'_

I waited till it was dark and sure enough, I sneaked into the office, took the scroll without setting off the hidden alarms. At least that is what I figured until I was touched by the Hokage on my shoulder. "You know Naruto that is called the Forbidden Scroll. That is where the Shadow Clone Jutsu I taught you is written, mind telling me why are you stealing it?"

I looked at him, "Stealing it is such a harsh accusation Hokage, I am just borrowing it. You see I have to deal with a possible traitor to the village, and I need this scroll as bait." He immediately placed his book back on the hidden bookcase and looked at me.

"Very well Naruto just treats that old scroll with care, it's been in the village for a long time and it holds all the Jutsu and Knowledge of all the Hokage of our village. I will help you out in this little trap, I am going to pretend that you actually stole it and send a ninja to catch you and recover the scroll. That should make your trap look more convincing."

I didn't wait for him to say anything more and ran out of there. Twelve minutes later and sure enough I had every Chuunin, Jounin, and Anbu trying to catch me. I evaded them and made it to the hunting cabin rather easily.

 _'I hope that it wasn't too easy and the bastard Mizuki figures this is a trap.'_ I opened the scroll and began reading until I read something that looked quite interesting, it even had some strange kunai sealed right into the scroll in a storage seal. I began to really like the Jutsu as I finished reading it. This thing was a breeze, I did everything I was supposed to do and sure enough, all the things that were supposed to happen did.

That is when I decided to mark every single kunai I had with the mark of the Jutsu I just learned. I carry a few kunai, just a dozen or so, it didn't take me that long to finish marking them as the Jutsu on the scroll said.

I finished putting the last touches when Iruka of all people showed up, could it be that he and Mizuki wanted to betray the village? "Naruto mind telling me why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll? I know you are sad that you didn't graduate it, but its so unlike you to pull a prank."

I looked at him and smiled, "Didn't Mizuki tell you I was taking the secret exam? See I already learned a Jutsu from the scroll like he told me." The look of shock on his face told me he was not in on this, so the only one that was betraying the village was Mizuki, boy it's it a shock, a teacher of the future ninja of Konoha betraying the village, alright I will stop with my sarcastic rant.

"Naruto there is no such a thing as a secret test, Mizuki told me you failed all the exams, I was feeling sick in the morning so he asked me to let him grade the exams. To tell you the truth Naruto I was also shocked to see you fail. I was sure you would pass, after all, you are one of the smartest kids in my class."

That is when I heard something spinning and I knew what it was, that backstabbing bastard Mizuki loved that big shuriken he always has strapped to his back. **"IRUKA GET DOWN!"** As soon as I said that and pushed him out of the way, I managed to dodge the shuriken, it came to get stuck on the tree that was near me.

"Mizuki you tried to kill Naruto, why would you do that? He is our student, you can't kill him."

Mizuki came down from where he was and landed on a lower tree branch, "You always did have a soft side for this freak didn't you Iruka, I guess it's only natural you both are orphaned after all. Say Naruto do you want to know why the village hates you? Why they treat you so bad?"

Iruka began to panic and looked at me for a second, **"MIZUKI SHUT THE HELL UP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD!"**

From my perspective, it looked like Mizuki was actually encouraged to continue his little speech. "We taught you the Fourth Hokage killed the Nine-Tails and he died doing so, but that is a lie, he actually couldn't kill the Nine-Tails, instead he sealed it inside a newborn. You need me to spell it out for you Naruto?"

" **HE SEALED IT INSIDE YOU, YOU ARE THE NINE TAILS FOX."**

He jumped down from the tree branch and began to smile at me, "I know the feeling of being betrayed Naruto, I should be a Jounin, an Elite ninja warrior, but because this village is unfair they stuck me teaching so that I wouldn't get stronger. I admit I lied to you, but now they consider you a traitor they will kill you Naruto. Come on, give me the scroll and together we will go to a village that appreciates us."

I looked at him, I swear Mizuki really missed a wonderful chance of pursuing a profession that fit him like a glove, but then again the circus only came to Konoha once a year and that would mean Mizuki would have to wait a while to actually apply for that job, well at least he would have lost of time to practice his act, putting on his makeup and juggling.

"You also said that I should learn a Jutsu from the scroll, and you would want me to demonstrate don't you want to see the Jutsu I learned?"

He laughed and slapped one hand on his own face, "I totally forgot about that, you did manage to learn a Jutsu from the scroll? Amazing. Sure Naruto why don't you show me the Jutsu you just learned. KIDDING!"

He began to run towards me and I began to throw kunai at him they all failed to hit or so he thought, "See Naruto this is why you failed to graduate, I mean I am a clear target and you haven't managed to hit me once. In truth, I was going to kill you and take the scroll to another village that would give me the respect and income I deserve. No more teaching snot-nosed punks for me."

He walked in the center of the field we were at and looked around, "Look at the place dozens of kunai and you didn't manage to hit me once. You think anyone would let you graduate with throwing skills like this? Where is the Jutsu you said you learned? You didn't learn a damn thing did you Demon Freak!"

I jumped down from the tree where I was, "I guess it's time to finish my mission. I am going to send you to your maker and then report the mission to the Hokage, just like any ninja is supposed to do."

He began laughing like a maniac and looked at me, "I am a Chuunin and you are an Academy Drop Out, it would take a miracle for something as lousy as you to even touch me. Just look around you, you can see how many times you failed to hit me."

I looked at Iruka and smiled, "Oh, don't you worry about me Iruka, I will take care of this, it's easy to get rid of a traitor like him, why I will get this mission over in a flash."

I took my remaining kunai in hand and pumped my energy through the marks on myself. Time to me seemed to slow down and I jumped from one kunai to another and I cut Mizuki each time I did it. I jumped around like that between all the kunai I threw and when I was done Mizuki dropped dead.

I held my hand up and every single kunai came to my hand and I placed them back on my holster. I took a storage scroll and placed Mizuki's dead body inside the storage seal in the scroll, I place that in my scroll pouch on my right leg.

I walked over to Iruka who was looking at me with his mouth open, I guess my fight really surprised him. "You might want to close your mouth Iruka, you will end up eating a fly."

"Naruto do you have any idea what you did?" I looked at him as I walked over to him and helped him stand up from the ground where he was sitting.

"Sure I told Mizuki I learned a Jutsu from the scroll but in truth, I learned another one besides the one you just saw, it's just that I wouldn't have a body to present for my mission report if I used it. Come on Iruka I still have to report the mission to the Hokage, return the Scroll, the dead body, and prepare for my execution, boy I got a lot of things to get ready for."

I began running towards the village and managed to get into the office of the Hokage through an open window, I guess the old man left the window open for me to get in.

"What do you mean your execution Naruto? You just protected a very important scroll for the village? Why would they want to kill you?" I told him I also learned three Jutsu from the scroll, which means I know some rather sensitive information.

"Iruka I am not a Fox, Demon Fox or even Spirit Fox, I am a dragon. I had to put up with the stench from that Fox for six years, six years of smelling that fox scent and the smell of his container being in heat for the ever loved and spoiled cousin of mine. Of course, they would want to kill me since I could expose her."

Hiruzen walked out from behind where he was hiding and began to nod his head, "Normally that would be the case Naruto, but you actually protected something very important for our village, defeated a traitor with some restraint, and showed loyalty by coming back here knowing what you do to report your mission. So no execution for you Naruto, here catch."

I open my hand and I caught something, in truth I was expecting him throwing me the new copy of that perverted book I hate so much, but instead it was a red headband, I took it and I looked at his nod. "Congratulations on a mission that was well done, you graduate Naruto, and I shall put an S rank pay for the mission you just did for the village. Since you will have enough cash, why don't you invite me and Iruka to go out and eat ramen with you, this calls for a celebration."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

The next day was the day for the team placements, and let's face it with everything I knew I pretty much knew the tradition that the village had, I was not looking forward to going to the Academy, but I did promise I would go and a dragon always keeps his or her word.

I got dressed and jumped out the window, I began to run across rooftops and jumping from building to building, this was a way only Chuunin or higher took as a means to get around the village, so in other words I was not going to be bothered by anyone, I was definitely not in the mood of having to deal with the stupid attitudes of the villages and their equally annoying glares.

As I reached the Academy I saw Sasuke running towards the entrance, both Sakura and Ino were hot on his trail. One swift quick and a large tree branch came crashing down and blocked their path.

'You owe me one more cousin, not that I expect you to be grateful for all the things I have done on your behalf.' I walked down the wall and jumped off to reach the door before even Sasuke reached it. I pumped chakra through my legs and before anyone could tell me to get out I was inside the classroom.

I guess I was the first to make it, I went to my usual spot and sat down. Just as I began to relax I heard a voice coming from the doorway. "Naruto why are you here? You failed to graduate. Didn't anyone tell you only graduates are supposed to come?"

I looked at him and yawned, "Look, cousin, the Hokage gave me this headband and told me to come. You got a problem with me being here, then take up with him. I think he was going to be in his office."

He walked over and sat on the seat right next to mine, "Oh, by the way, the two stalkers are coming this way too. What a lousy way to start a day." He looked at me and began to smile, that was something I didn't expect him to do.

"I know, thanks for delaying them with that tree branch. Too bad had you been a few second earlier you probably could have sent them both to the hospital and I wouldn't have to put up with them for a few days."

I looked at him and I could help but to sigh as he said that, "Look Sasuke you could get away with doing something like that, you are an Uchiha Elite, but if I did that I would have the entire council up in arms demanding my execution."

He began to laugh as I looked at the doorway and saw both Ino and Sakura look both angry and tired for some reason. **"GRADUATES ONLY FREAK, GET THE HELL OUT!"** I guess the nickname I came up for Sakura was actually accurate. I often called her the pink banshee. Too bad her screams aren't useful in combat, she would really be someone impressive if that was the case.

"Look I am not entirely thrilled to see you two either, I was given his headband and told to come. You got a problem then talk to the Hokage." They both took their usual seats and began glaring at me like usual.

Iruka finally decided to come in as the last of the students came in. "Since everyone is here let's get started with the teams. I know that you don't want to be here getting insulted and hearing people say horrible things such as you don't deserve to be here Naruto, I heard what Sakura screamed as I entered the Academy."

"Naruto protected my life and a very valuable scroll from a traitor, you might notice Mizuki is not among us. He beat Mizuki in single combat, protected the village and my life, that is why the Hokage chose to award him with being allowed to graduate, something he should already have had it not been for Mizuki not grading his tests properly."

He looked at the sour look on Sakura's face and continued, "The tests are impossible for me to grade and give him a proper grade, Mizuki used a fire Jutsu and burned all his test papers. There is no record of them ever being filed. As much as I hate to say this Kiba, you lost your title as Dead Last, that title is now Naruto's."

He looked at Sasuke and Sakura before he continued his speech. "As village tradition dictates the best ninja, kunoichi and dead last of the graduating class as placed in a team together. So that mean Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are not part of team number seven, under the supervision and instruction of Kakashi Hakate. He told me to wait for him in the rooftop of this building."

I went outside and walked up the wall to get to the roof. I picked a nice enough of a place and sat down. Sakura and Sasuke took their sweet time using the stairs. "I still say this freak shouldn't even be here."

I turned around from where I was sitting and looked at Sakura, my sheer hatred and anger must have been noticeable in my glare. "Look Banshee I am not thrilled with this arrangement either, having you so near is torture for me, your stench is liable to cause me to lose my breakfast."

She intentionally sat right next to me and Sasuke right next to her. "It's called a cologne you ignorant savage. I will have you know it is one of the most popular scents I was lucky to be able to reserve a bottle."

I looked at Sasuke who was looking at me, "If there is another person I feel bad for it's you Sasuke, sorry that you are going to be stuck with one of your stalkers in your team. I wonder how long is our instructor going to sit up in that tree? I mean it pretty much beats the whole purpose of hiding if I can find him that easily."

Sasuke looked at me with a smile, "Thanks for the sympathy, maybe he is trying to figure how well we get along. It really shouldn't take him this long. I think Sakura is a pest, and I happen to know you don't like any better."

I looked at Sakura who obviously had a look that her feelings were hurt. "Oh come on Sasuke, there is no need to insult you know." Sakura immediately was surprised hearing me say that and in a rare occurrence she actually smiled at me, I had to do something to kill that immediately or I was going to throw up.

"You shouldn't insult pests like that, rats and cockroaches have to work a lot to find food, shelter, or just stay alive. I doubt Sakura here has ever worked one tenth of how they have to work every day. I mean look at her, you can't get this spoiled working hard. I doubt that she knows how to wash her own clothes."

That immediately made her look at me with her usual glare. That instance our instructor jumped down from a higher tree branch and came to land a few feet away from us. "Nice to see you are getting along so well, how about we begin with an introduction, I am your team instructor. My name is Kakashi Hakate and I like fruit flavored drinks and Icha Icha, I hate slackers and people that abandon their teammates. My dream is to one day see each one of you become great ninjas. You are next Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him and then he looked at Sakura before introducing himself. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training, and learning new Jutsu, I dislike weaklings, and people who think who can use me as a stepping stone for their own benefit. My dream is to find a good wife, rebuild my clan, and punish a traitor."

Kakashi looked at me since I was the very last, I began shaking my head and decided to get this farce over with as quickly as possible, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like a lot of things, I hate even more things, and my dream is none of your damn business."

All of them looked at me like I was insane, alright Kakashi didn't but then again with that mask and how he was looking at the others how could I tell.

"How about a real introduction Naruto, these people are the people who will work with you, and your very life may depend on them at some point in your career."

I looked at Sakura and then I looked at Kakashi, "Like I care if my life ever depends on her. I might as well get measured for my coffin. Now that I think about it, the village is probably going to put me in a garbage bag and throw me in the nearest incinerator, no reason to waste money."

Kakashi looked at me and for a brief second, he had this really hurt and sad look in his eyes. "Well here is how things are going be, you and the rest of the team will have to meet me on Training Ground number seven, and I will give you a test. If you pass the test then you will be allowed to do missions as Genin."

Sakura looked at him with a scared look, even I can tell she is faking it, "We graduated from the Academy and passed our tests, well Sasuke and I did, Naruto here was allowed to pass out of pity, so if anyone needs to pass an exam it's him, not us."

Kakashi looked at me and the looked at Sakura, "I know what he did, and he was not allowed to graduate out of pity, the Hokage would never allow that to happen. The Academy tests were there to make sure you were ready to take my test. The test will be tomorrow morning, and you might want to skip breakfast."

He just disappeared in a cloud of leaves and I decided not to stick around. I jumped towards the tree walked up to the top branches and decided to jump to the nearest rooftop began heading home. I kept running till I felt someone was following me, I quickly hid behind a water tower till I saw that it was Sasuke and Sakura.

I jumped to the top of the water tower and looked at them. "Mind telling me why you two following me? If it's to see where I live you can ask your mother Sakura and let me tell you my neighborhood is not a nice place, it certainly is no place your you Sakura to even think of going there and not a place of an Uchiha Elite. So again I ask why are you following me?"

Sakura flat out said that she was following Sasuke, "I need to plan what we are going to do for our Genin test. I figure since you probably read about them, you would have a good idea what we should expect."

I looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura, "And what makes you think I would share any of my knowledge with the two of you? Sakura would be the first to celebrate if I failed the test, and if both Sakura and I failed the test you can be placed in a team that doesn't have me or the pink banshee stalker."

Sakura couldn't deny what I was saying but Sasuke just smiled at me. "Come on cousin, drop the act and tell me what you think this so called test is all about. I know you, and I have a feeling that you know exactly what Kakashi wants to test us on, so how about you telling us so that we can get started doing something useful?"

I could very well deny it and tell them I had no clue, but that would also give Sakura a chance to say something insulting so I decided to let them know what I was thinking about. "You heard as well as I do he hates people that abandon their teammates, that alone spoke volumes if you actually know how to listen."

"Something tells me his entire test revolves around the one thing he never expects from a group like ours, that something is teamwork. He probably thinks that you Sasuke believe we are not good enough to work with or even be team members, Sakura I expect he thinks you only care about Sasuke and that is true, and for me, I imagine he thinks I don't care about anyone other than myself."

I looked at them both and saw that they were actually listening. "So here is what he will do, he will come up with a test that will try to put us against each other, something that we can't do by ourselves and that would end up harming or seem like a benefit in other ways. He told us to avoid breakfast, I say to hell with that idea, I am going to that test but preparing like I am going to fight a serious fight."

Sakura looked at me and then at Sasuke, "Why should we listen to him Sasuke, maybe he wants us to fail, just so that he doesn't feel like the only failure in our class. I don't trust this freak, and nothing good ever could come from listening to this freak. I say we obey what Kakashi told us, skip breakfast tomorrow and go to the training ground as he told us."

I was not about to get into an argument with her, she never trusted me and she didn't even know the truth about her situation. I could shatter her flimsy look on reality anytime I wanted, her mother knew that and that is why she has been more sociable than she ever had been, especially after out little talk.

I turned around and was preparing to leave but I was not going to leave without one last warning, "Sakura your opinion of me means so little then I simply don't care. You want to ignore my advice, well that is fine by me, if we end up back in the Academy because of you, just remember that I tried to offer you some advice and you threw it down the toilet."

I really let loose and began to run as fast as my legs could go, I jumped across the rooftops and up the walls till I was gliding over the wires that crisscrossed across the entire village. I made it home in record time, and since only Jounin used the wires to travel across the village I was not as delayed as I would have been traveling on the ground.

I went through my window and sure enough, there were the messages written in fecal matter, I do hope the people who wrote these at least washed their hands before they touched or ate anything.

A water Jutsu and a Wind Jutsu later my walls were sparkling clean, at least for the time I was home. I expect the hate messages would be back on my wall by the time I get back from doing what my team will be doing.

I knew full well that missions had ranks and those ranks determine the danger, difficulty, and pay. The rank also determined what kind of mission it was, hunting, gathering, capture, elimination, escort are some of the mission types. The mission details would be written on a scroll, and so would be the rank of the mission.

The missions rank from D to S with D being the lowest of the low. Glorified chores as far as I can tell, and the pay was pathetic. I could do at least a thousand of these and wouldn't be able to buy much, but then again the shops in the village tend to have higher prices for everything if I am the one buying.

I decided to close my window, lay some booby traps and go to sleep. No reason to stay up if I didn't have a good book. That is another thing I had to get used to, the Hokage would let me read things from his personal library, but I had to read them in the library. In truth I understand where he was coming from, if I take them home I can pretty much tell they would either be ripped to pieces or burned to ashes.

After a few hours of hunting and gathering food in the forest, I began to walk back to my home. My stove never works, and had I not figured a way to use elemental Jutsu I would still only be able to eat my food raw, they say necessity is the mother of invention and if anyone watched me cook they would know it is true.

A water Jutsu through the pipes and sure enough I had another cold shower, a wind Jutsu helped me get dry and earth Jutsu made the lumpy horror I call my bed feel a lot better. Like I said I used the elemental manipulation techniques I learned to make the place I live in, seem and be a little bit more livable.

The next morning I ate my breakfast and seeing that Sakura was an idiot, I decided to pack a lunch for myself and one for each of my team members. I know that my cooking is a bit strange, but considering where I got the ingredients it shouldn't really be such a surprise. I began to run towards the training ground we were supposed to me.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

I walked over to Sasuke and the first thing that greets me is the glares I get from Sakura, well what can I possibly expect from her, a good morning or did you have sleep well? I should think not.

I walked over and sat down right between Sasuke and Sakura, honestly I think I saw Sasuke actually smile as I did that, well call it a good will sacrifice, I had to stand being near Sakura and the stench she was giving off, I really wish she would be more liberal with the way she uses that perfurme of hers.

"So everyone ready for the exam? I just know it will be something horrible. Have you read about the types of exams they put teams through in the past?" Sakura kept ignoring me and glaring at me like I had done something against her family.

"Actually Naruto I have read a few things about it from the few dairies that were in the Uchiha Archives, which do you find to be the single most insidious test? I personally don't like the hide or fail exam myself. The one that the team has to hide for two hours and if they find one of the team the entire team fails."

I looked at Sasuke and began laughing, "Oh, that exam is a dream compared to the one I read from the book I read in the library, it's called the bell exam. The instructor told the team that they had to get a bell from him, and they would have to fight him with intent to kill. I mean talk about one sided exams, we have to match the skills of a high ranking ninja when we are nothing more than fresh out of the academy Genin."

I looked at Sakura she was still not paying attention, Sasuke was nodding realizing what I was saying, "I see what you are saying, as a Jounin there is no way a Genin can match his skills, he can evade anything the Genin can do and worse they know more than the Genin could ever know."

I began to nod my head, "Yea it's like expecting the field mouse to kill a tiger. To make matters worse the field mouse is barely off the tit. We might have learned a few things in the Academy, but to reach our instructors rank he had to get a whole lot stronger, polished those skills like there was no tomorrow, acquired experience and skills the Academy doesn't even teach."

That is when Kakashi decided to jump from behind the monument that was in the field. "Naruto from your introduction I got the feeling that you didn't care. I have to say you really surprised me, I had no idea that you could show such respect and admiration. I have to tell you on behalf of myself and all the other Jounin in the village, thank you for acknowledging our dedication. I can't help but to smile as you recognize the difference in skill and strength."

I looked at him and he was still looking at that stupid orange book. "Except that most Jounin actually arrive at the meeting with their team on time, they don't sit behind a large rock reading a book, what is that thing? Icha Icha? Didn't the women of the entire Fire Country once tried to get as S Rank mission to have every one of those books burned?"

He put the book away into his belt pouch and even I could tell he was smiling. "Actually they did, but the Hokage loves literature as much as I do. Now let's get to why we are meeting today. Sorry to tell you Naruto we are doing the Bell test, except with one little change."

He took the bells out of his pocket and I was having a bad feeling about this, he was holding only two bells which to me means that one student was going to fail no matter what. "As you said Naruto we have to polish our skills and perfect them, that takes time, so I am a very busy person, so in this bell test only two of you will pass, and one of you will fail no matter what you do."

"You have thirty minutes to take the bells from me, you can ambush me, fight me to get them, nothing is off limits. The bad news is the time began to count when I showed you the bells, so what will it be?"

One look at Sasuke and he nodded his head, "Like we would just tell you, see ya." We each took off and I began sending shadow clones transformed into each of us in different directions, this should give us a chance to come up with a plan.

We met at the farthest distance from the monument that we could go. "Alright what is the plan Naruto?" Sakura first complained that Sasuke would be better to formulate a plan but I was not in any mood to pay attention to her stupidity.

"Sakura here will be our decoy, she will pretend that she is burning a copy of Icha Icha, I got a copy of Icha Icha Paradise from a dumpster near my home. While Kakashi is busy trying to save his precious treasure, Sasuke and I steal the bells. I will toss them both between each other and we will buy enough time to pass."

Sakura was not liking the plan, it was easy to see how she was biting her own lower lip and practically growling at me. "Before you object we all have to agree that he modified the test to make us turn on each other, the last thing the village wants is for me to pass, so this would make the villagers and most ninja very happy. So before you say anything, you two are taking the bells. If it means I have to fail for you two to pass, well I will have another year to polish my skills."

Sakura looked like I had said something that she was not expecting, "Alright, as long as I can be with Sasuke I don't have anything to say against the plan." Turns out Sasuke was the one that was glaring at me in the end. Guess the idea of being alone with Sakura was something we both disliked.

The plan was going off without a problem, Sakura set the copy I got on fire and sure enough Kakashi went to try and put the fire out screaming about his precious being in danger. I got the bells rather quickly using a substitution Jutsu, I left a pair of iron balls the same size and weight of the bells.

We both took off and wouldn't you know it the second we took off it was the second he had finished putting the flames out. He took off after us and he began chasing us as we basically began to play hot potato with the bells, and sure enough we kept Kakashi trying to catch the bells or take them from us.

"Enough fooling around guys, give me the bells!" I quickly looked at Sasuke and just as Sakura came into view I knew that the time was up. I tossed one bell each and they each caught it. "Sorry Instructor times up, looks like Sakura and Sasuke have each a bell. Well tough luck for me, I guess it's back to the Academy for me, good luck being in a team with the Banshee cousin. Be sure to tell me how she messed up your mission, I could use a laugh since I will be stuck repeating a year at the Academy."

Sakura looked like she won a prize for a second, "I don't think so Naruto, you don't pass I am not going to keep this bell. It was your plan that helped us get the bells to begin with, I ain't going to play you like that cousin. You fail we both go back to the Academy for another year."

I looked at Sasuke and could not help but to laugh, "You don't fool me cousin, you just don't want to be stuck with the banshee and end up doing missions with just the two of you."

He began laughing as I said that, "You sure are a genius Naruto, it's a real wonder why they call you the dead last when you figured me out so easily."

Sakura looked at her bell and she actually tossed it at me, I caught it, "I don't need to owe a freak like you any favors. If Sasuke is going back I have no reason to actually pass, and Sasuke is right, you came up with the plan and it actually worked. We all pass or we all fail, if you fail Sasuke will fail on purpose."

Kakashi looked at us and was glaring at us, "Do you idiots even know what this test was supposed to be testing?" We each turned to look at him and began shaking our heads as he said that, we decided to tell him together, Teamwork.

The look of shock and the immediate laughter that was heard in the training field was like Kakashi heard the best joke in the history of comedy. "I can't believe it, you are the first team ever to figure this out, I guess you realized that the two bells was to make you turn on each other. Sometimes for the benefit of the team, a member needs to do something that is not beneficial or even good for one team member, sometimes a team member needs to sacrifice for the good of the team."

"I guess this means the team passes, now open those ears, a person that abandons a mission is scum, but a person that abandons their teammates is worse than scum. Come on, let's go to the office of the Hokage and get our first mission as a team."

I walked with them and I swear it took a great deal of effort for me to keep my composure, the way Sasuke and Sakura were so excited it made me shake my head, _'Didn't these two ever bother reading about mission classification and ranking at all?'_

I knew that the missions we would get were going to be boring, if not feel like an absolute waste of time. They were meant to let new ninja teams to work on teamwork, build a civil working relationship with each other to trust and be able to work as a team.

I still considered them a waste of my time, thanks to my shadow clones I could do ten of these before lunch and still not feel tired. As I walked through the doors I saw the Hokage pretend to be actually busy, "Yes your team seem to pass, that is something that I was not expecting Kakashi, let me get your mission scroll. I need to make sure I get the appropriate one."

It took twenty minutes of me seeing him to pretend to look for a mission scroll that finally was enough for me to lose my patience, if I continued to look at Sasuke and Sakura I would be screaming at how dumb their reaction was.

"Look stop messing up with them, we both know that the missions for new teams are in the pile of scrolls right next to the C Rank mission. Just give us our D Rank glorified chore so we can get them done as quickly as possible!"

The Hokage began laughing as I said that, "Do you have a problem with the D rank missions Naruto?" I looked at him and Sakura was already glaring at me. Sasuke was just staring at me with the cold stare of a dead fish.

"Look D Rank missions are just chores we do around the village, they are easy, pay is the worst, and unlike these people I would need to do about a hundred of them to be able to buy a single kunai. How about this you give me ten D rank missions per day. I will do all the work, Sakura can slack off trying to make herself more appealing, Kakashi can spend that time teaching Sasuke, and I will get the pay and maybe be able to eventually buy something useful."

The Hokage stopped looking at the scrolls and looked at me with a bit of anger in his eyes and his killer intent was being felt by everyone in the room, next to a dragon's his was nothing to even affect me, but the two in my team looked like they were ready to lose control of their bladders.

"What do you mean it would take you a hundred D rank missions to buy a kunai? Is there something that the merchants in the village doing that I have not been told?"

I looked at him and began shaking my head, I knew his secretary was not giving him my messages, the fact that he didn't know what my messages said was more than enough proof. "You mean your secretary didn't give you my messages about the shops charging me ten times the normal rate for anything, the grocers denying to sell me any food, and only Ichiraku Ramen is the only place where they will sell me any food?"

That actually made him stand from his seat and push the intercom button so hard that I heard the thing crack. "Haruno! What is the meaning of this I hear, Naruto has left messages and you dare not deliver them! You better have a good explanation or you will be out of a job and lose your council seat by the time I am through with you."

The frantic voice of Sakura's mother was heard, she was almost in tears, or at least that is what she was pretending to be. "I am sorry Lord Hokage, but every time he delivered your message you told me not to interrupt your personal reading time. I always put them near the edge of my desk near the door to your office. I guess they must have fallen in the garbage can without me noticing I am truly sorry."

 _'Please tell me the Hokage is not going to believe this ridiculous excuse, one or twice sure that can happen, but six years, once a week, that amount of messages could not be an accident.'_

He sat down and I got a bad feeling about this, "I see, well everyone can make a mistake, just make sure you are more careful with all the future messages from Naruto."

Damn it, if this guy is so blind to the obvious malicious intent of her secretary, it's no wonder Orochimaru managed to do so many unethical and downright cruel things to those people he kidnapped from the village, the man was a mass murderer in all accounts and he was still alive.

After seeing this I got the feeling that if he came right back and just ask him to be forgiven, Hiruzen Sarutobi would simply hug his former student and tell him that of course he would forgive him and that it was all water under the bridge.

"Sorry Naruto but if you know the reason for the ranking of missions, then you know there is a purpose to assigning one per team, mind telling me why do we assign Genin teams one D rank mission per day?"

I looked at him and I was now the one having my killer intent leaking, and they did look like they needed to go to the bathroom. "Because we need to work on getting used to working together, develop and learn teamwork techniques, and to allow us to train together so we be able to trust each other."

He actually was smiling as I said that, "Exactly, that is the reason. Now that you understand let me give the D rank mission for today."

He grabbed one and was about to hand it to use when I decided to say my opinion on the matter. "I have no need to do any of that junk, I could work on teamwork building exercises till the sun explodes and that is not going to change the fact that my team feel as much love, kindness, and care as the rest of the village does, meaning none at all."

"Sasuke and Sakura may be swimming in privileges and money, but I have to earn a living and one D rank mission will not even feed a canary. At least let me do 5 mission per day, that should give Sasuke enough time to get ready, and well there is no helping Sakura if she doesn't actually put any effort besides, fashion, makeup and her diet."

He looked at me and told me to calm down, "Look Naruto now that I know that they are overcharging you for everything you need, I will take care of it, there is no need for you to push yourself that much, one D rank mission is more than enough to make enough money to survive, trust me."

Sakura looked at me and she tried to hit me on my head, I took the hit, only because I knew it would actually hurt her more than it would hurt me. The scream and tears on her face told me that she wouldn't try to do that any time in a hurry. "You need to respect the Lord Hokage, as a ninja he is our leader!"

He took four more scrolls, "If if will help you Naruto I will accept that you do five missions while I talk to the merchants in our village, I trust you have no other complaints?" I watched as Kakashi took the five scrolls and I just told him not for today but the week was just starting.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

Sixty of these damned chores, he called them missions, but I called them a pain in my scaly rear end. The worst one was dealing with that miserable fur ball, I know that most ninjas called that thing the terror of Konoha, but let's face it the owner of was the real horror, I never have seen a woman that fat in my entire life.

The way Tora explained it to me was that he had to run away or else the monster woman that was married to the leader of our country would hold him so tightly he felt his tail would come out of his mouth.

For once in all these missions I actually wanted to fail, but that wouldn't be fair. I caught the cat no less than five times, and today I had to make certain this mission would never be assigned to anyone else again.

As we returned to the office, the large boned woman was waiting for us, large boned my scaly butt, this woman was fat, and I mean she made even the biggest member of the Akamichi clan look skinny compared to her.

"So you have my precious? Oh, don't keep me waiting, I can't wait to hug him, pet him, and carry him in my arms." Even I knew the look Taro was giving me and for once in my life, I actually felt pity for the poor cat.

"Look, lady, I hate to tell you, this cat been telling me why he runs away from you so often. Your so called hugs and your holding him is torture to the poor little feline. Honestly from the way, he told me you got a grip that can bend metal bars."

She looked at me and then at the cat, "Well I could deny it and say that how could you say such thing about a delicate lady like myself, but it is true, I do have quite the grip. I should feel insulted but in truth, I am flattered that someone recognized my strength. So tell me how will you let me take my precious Taro from you?"

I looked at the cat and it began to shiver, I looked at her and began to shake my head, "You need to learn to hold him more gently when you learn to hold three eggs in your hands without breaking them I will give you the chance to hold Taro once again."

Sure enough the Hokage brought enough eggs to fill a store display, and sure enough, she began to crack them to pieces as she tried to hold them. I told her to watch her grip, to limit her strength, to be conscious of what she was holding.

It took twenty-six eggs and a lot of patience from me. I don't think I would want to see another omelet for the rest of my life. The damnable Secretary cooked every single one of those eggs and had me, Kakashi and the Hokage to eat them as omelets.

She finally was able to hold Taro and for once in his long miserable life, Taro was not in pain. "Considering we managed to put this mission to rest how about you giving us a real mission for once, I am this close to burning a whole in the side of a mountain. I am that angry that you had use do five times more missions than most genin teams ever had to do!"

The Hokage laughed and looked at me, "But in the end, you got your wish, you got to do five missions per day. I don't see why you are complaining Naruto? The shops no longer overcharge you, you received a decent pay, and your team is ready for tougher missions."

I am this close to just changing to my real form and either eating the old man whole, and burning the entire building down, or just cremate the manipulative old man. It turned out he actually got me to do exactly what he wanted, and all the while he had me believing that we could get through the necessary D-Rank missions faster.

"So how many more of these chores do I have to do to at least be able to do our first C-Rank? I know that no matter what I say, you are going to get me to do things your way. So how many more D-Rank missions must we do?"

The old man began laughing his head off, "Not an even one more, I happen to have your client waiting for you." He pressed the intercom button and smiled. "Haruno sent in Tazuna, I think this team is ready for the mission he wanted to hire our village for."

I was not expecting much, I mean with my sense of smell I could smell the scent of booze on him as he stepped into the hallway. This gave me the impression the guy didn't just drink his liquor, the man must shower in it too, I mean the stench was even making me dizzy.

The man was fat, with a bald spot, and was average height, he looked at me and the others on my team with a goofy look on his face. "Hokage don't you got a better team than this? We got a punk looking pink haired floozy, a white-haired scarecrow that looks even more bored than I am, a black haired emo, and a blonde kid who doesn't look smart enough to tie his own shoe laces."

I looked at him and began walking towards him, when he was not expecting it I pumped energy through my legs and appeared right behind him, I was holding a kunai to his throat. "Do you want to repeat that? So tell me you fat pathetic drunken old fart, do you have a death wish? Cause if you do, I would be more than happy to cut you like a trout and let your guts spill on the floor."

Hiruzen looked at the client and then at me, "Naruto you can't kill our client, it would ruin our village's reputation. Tazuna I would hope that you understand, for a simple escort mission these people are more than able to do it, but if you really feel like spending more I can assign you a different team, it will cost you more since it would require a higher Mission Rank."

The fat idiot actually began to laugh, "Kids these days sure can't take a joke, I was only kidding. This team will be great, I barely even noticed this kid get behind me. All I want is to get home safe and sound, I came to buy some construction materials and collect some money on some work my company did."

"With the extra cash I simply don't feel safe on my own, so I decided to spend some of it by hiring an escort mission with your village. I expect that at most we will run into some bandits, but like I said these kids will be more than enough to deal with such a threat."

He walked over to the Hokage and in front of us, "Sorry that I insulted you, but I only did it to break the ice. So Hokage how long till my escort is ready to leave and we can be on our way?"

The old man looked at us, "Team you have five minutes to pack and be ready for a week long mission, this mission is to escort our client, to his hometown in Wave, you are to ensure his safe arrival home. You may return to the village once the mission is complete and he is safely back in his home in his hometown."

I just looked at the other members of my team and began patting my belt pouch, "I don't know about the others but I am always ready. I have everything I will need in a sealing scroll and I am ready to go."

Sasuke smiled and he began to nod his head, it seems Sakura was the only one that had not prepared a sealing scroll for something like this, "Well I need more than five minutes, a girl takes longer to get ready. I would be able to get everything ready in five minutes if Sasuke helps me pack."

I for maybe the first time in my entire time knowing my cousin felt actual pity for him. "Ok, Sasuke will help you pack your junk. Go ahead, me and Kakashi will go with the client and wait for you two by the gate."

Sasuke was glaring at me, either he was really angry about something or his eyes were beginning to activate. "Can I have a word with you in private before I go and help Sakura Cousin?"

I saw Sakura leave with such a smile on her face, I walked outside to the rooftop of the building through an open window, Sasuke was quick to follow. As soon as we reached the rooftop I heard Sasuke take a deep breath.

" **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT TO HELP HER PACK OR BE ANYWHERE IN HER HOME ALONE WITH HER!"** I looked at him and realized he actually thought that I was being serious. I stayed quiet and I could tell him it was a noble sacrifice for the good of the team, but even I understood where he was coming from.

"Will you relax? It's not like you are the one going to do the packing, I mean would I really subject my cousin to that kind of horror? Have a little faith, I will take care of it." Sasuke was not buying it, he simply gave me a look that to me screamed How?

"I will send a Shadow Clone that will change to look like you, the same thing I did back when I helped you evaded your stalkers. I mean after the life I had, what could be the most horrible thing she could do to the clone that would be worse?"

Sasuke relaxed a little and looked at me, "So that was your plan when you agreed that I would help her pack?" I looked at him and began shaking my head. I never realized that I would have to have this conversation.

"Look we want to get the drunk loser home as quickly as possible, we both know that this mission is not going to be any different than a D-Rank mission for both of us, but maybe we will get lucky and the drunk is lying through his teeth. A real difficult mission that might even get you to qualify for the Chuunin Exams."

He looked at me and began to smile, "If I am a Chuunin, then our team would have to break up, and I would be assigned to a new team. I could even be lucky enough not to have the Pink Banshee as a member."

I looked at him and began wondering if that was the only reason he was smiling. "Exactly, and to do that I will be the proverbial scapegoat again. Like I said I sent a Shadow Clone while you had your back turned. He should be helping her pack as we speak."

As we walked into the office, Sakura was nowhere to be found and sure enough, we walked with our drunk client to the gate. "You do realize that actually quitting drinking would make you a lot safer when you travel." He just looked at me and began shaking his head.

"Look, kid, I need to drink alright. I have gone through so many horrible things in my life that drinking helps me forget about those memories. I imagine in a few years you will want to hit the bottle, and one day you will tell a kid the same thing I am, I did."

Kakashi was actually smiling for some odd reason, "Any idea how long till Sakura finishes packing?" I looked at Kakashi and told him she would get done in five minutes or less, he asked me how was I so sure?

I got the most horrible memory from the clone and I looked at an extremely angry Sakura coming my way. My Shadow Clone had actually managed to get her to pack everything she needed, for some odd reason she was trying to get my clone to help her pick clothing. I am happy to say he really put his foot down when she said she needed to try on some underwear and he should pick which one looked best.

He actually did something stupid too, he said that he would rather go blind than see her in any sort of underwear. He did everything he could to pack everything that was essential. He actually manages to finish packing her things, and she cooked him something as a thank you for helping her.

That was pretty much what made my clone dispell and I got this horrible memory. For a second I actually looked at Tazuna as he was drinking liquor out of his gourd. "You know Tazuna, you are right. One day I will want to have a drink to help me forget some horrible memories. Like the one I got today, now excuse me while I get something to drink."

I turned around and took something from my storage scroll, and funny enough it was a bottle. I took a big drink of it, and Sasuke looked at me with a look of utter confusion. "What is exactly that happened that was so horrible? Did the Shadow Clone find her vibrator? Did she try to get to use it in him?"

I put my bottle back in the storage scroll and looked at him, he became quiet in less than a second, "Worse, much worse, do you remember when I said she could not do something more horrible than the things I went through growing up? Well, I was wrong, from now on leave the cooking for this team to me, you don't want to taste her cooking unless you have a death wish."

As we walked Sakura kept glaring at me, and for some, I really didn't care. I grew up eating stuff people threw away, and things people wouldn't feed their dogs. That tell you how simply horrible her cooking is.

As I walked down the road I realized something rather odd, in the past three months, our village has been in a dry season, which means there hasn't been any rain in months. In truth, the only thing that keeps the crops alive is the underground water deposits and the occasion river.

I walked over to the very obvious puddle and looked down at it. "Now I know you are there, and I rather parley than to have to do something stupid that would get you both killed. I have to ask however who was the idiot that thought that hiding in an illusion of a puddle was a good idea?"

They were still not ending the illusion, "Honestly we had water restrictions imposed on us, we haven't had a single drop of rain in months. This is as convincing as a bush of red roses in the middle of the desert."

I heard someone hitting a guy and the guy complaining. They finally stopped the illusion, "See I told you, blend in with the surrounding, do you see any rivers near here? No, you have to excuse my idiot brother, sometimes I think he was dropped when he was a baby and hit his head."

I looked at her, black hair, rather nice figure, and she actually was rather smart. What can I say I can respect a woman like her. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki, and what would be your name Miss?"

She smiled and looked at me scratching the back of her head with the hand she didn't have what looked like a chained gauntlet. "Oria is my name and this is my idiot brother Oron. You said you wanted to parley what do you want to discuss?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Well Oria it is plain to see that you don't want to harm either me or my team, which makes me wonder who are you really after. We were told he was afraid of bandits, not rogue ninja from Mist, so who are you two really after?"

Oron looked at me and began laughing, "Why the stupid drunk you are guarding who else? There is this crime boss in the town this guy is building a bridge and he hired our boss to get rid of that drunk, to stop the building of a bridge or so we were told."

I looked at Oria and touched her free hand and kissed it, this of course for some strange reason made Sakura angry and Oria began to blush. "Thank you for telling me this, mind telling me who hired your boss?" She tried to hide her blushing face which caused her to pull on the chain on her gauntlet which caused her brother to fall down.

"Gato, his name is Gato, he is a sick pervert that owns a transport company." After so many bandit camps I killed I had heard quite a few things about the supposed crime lords on the nations around Fire Country. Gato was one of the people that I heard about, but he was not described as a mighty crime lord, he was a pathetic joke.

Bandits openly ridicule him, they say that if it wasn't for his shipping company his criminal enterprise would have gone under years ago.

"Gato of Gato Shipping, yeah I heard some things about that guy. Supposedly he is a big time shipping mogul that ships anything to anywhere. I hear he mostly ships and distributes fish and other low-level production goods."

I had to admit that Kakashi was right, he certainly did that but that wasn't the only thing he did or shipped. I decided to look at them and could not help but to feel pity for the two fools. Gato was using them plain and simple, from what I heard those bandits say it was clear that he had no intention of paying them at all.

I felt the rage doing in my gut and I felt the need, the desire of killing Gato in the most painful manner possible, using people as disposable tools were unforgivable. "Yes, I also know quite a bit about Gato from all those bandit camps I destroyed. He is also involved in money laundry, prostitution, slavery, and drug distribution. He is no major crime lord, he is scum plain and simple."

"The bandits openly made fun of him calling him a failure would be a compliment compared to some of the things the bandits said about him. Oria, Oron, let me be blunt here, he will more than likely have you do the job of killing the drunk we are supposed to protect, and then kill Oron, drug Oria and sell her as a sex slave."

Oria looked at me and I could see that she didn't like that one bit, who would like to hear that their boss would one day turn her first into a junkie and then a prostitute? "Are you sure about that Naruto?"

I saw the look of fear Sakura and Sasuke was giving me, I guess it means my killer intent leaked out during my little outburst. "I am, bandits say that if it wasn't because of his shipping company he would be either dead or out of business, they use drugs to get the women they kidnap hooked, and then to maintain their habit they send them to the brothels."

I looked at Tazuna who looked afraid to me, "That is more than likely why he sent you to kill our client if Tazuna completes the bridge he is making that would mean an extra way for his town to send goods, basically killing the monopoly Gato depends on. The other more affluent crime lords would want to kill him as he is no longer useful."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

As soon as I finished saying that Oria looked at me, "As much as I appreciate your concern Naruto, and I do, what do you propose we do about this? We got a mission to kill that fool you are guarding, and you got a mission to guard the same fool we have to kill." Tazuna looked to me like he was having mixed feelings about what he heard, on the one side a pretty young woman was talking about him, on the other, she was called him a fool twice."

I began scratching my chin and began nodding my head, and it finally hit me, "Well actually you and your brother don't have a mission at all, did Gato pay you a single Ryo? No, of course, he didn't he just made a verbal agreement, didn't he? Well sorry to be vulgar in front of a lady like yourself but that sort of agreement is as good as a fart. It gets blown away in the win."

"We, on the other hand, have a signed agreement, the fact that he lied through his teeth means nothing, because at the end of the day he will have to pay it or his business credibility will go down the drain. Oria, Oron, I am not trying to trick you. Gato has no intention of paying you or your boss. Go back to your boss and tell the others this before we end up doing something regrettable."

She looked at me with a confused look on her face, "What would be regrettable?" I told her it was always regrettable to kill such a lovely young lady when we could avoid it. This made Oria blush and her brother start laughing his head off.

"Well as much as I am enjoying this, sis, he has a point. No reason to risk our necks for a false promise. We will tell Zabuza all about this, you will have to find a way to make our boss a deal better than the one Gato promised, however, our boss isn't what you call having a lot of patience or mercy like me and my sister here."

I looked at them and nodded my head in agreement they both took off, and I turned around and looked at Tazuna, he looked afraid for a second there. "Stop looking at me like that you lying drunk bridge builder, we are going to get you home and finish the mission, but you better pay it."

Tazuna looked at Kakashi and the others before smiling like he just owns the lottery, "Of course I will pay it if you manage to do that your village will be forever friends with my town." I looked at Kakashi and he looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"You know Naruto his lie is a total and absolute breach of contract, we could easily return to the village and leave Tazuna to suffer the consequences of his lies. I, however, see that you two realized that Tazuna didn't lie because he wanted did you Tazuna?"

I also heard it in his voice, the sound that is not easy to forget, especially since I once made that very sound myself. The sound of a voice filled with desperation. "His town must really be in a bad situation economically and couldn't afford the mission fee for the mission he really needed to ask for."

"The difference between dealing with bandits, and dealing with highly trained ninjas of another village means this mission instead of being an C Rank it should be an A Rank and that means the difference in cost is astronomical. It's the difference between a pebble and a perfectly cut diamond."

Tazuna began to nod his head as I said that, "That is true Naruto, Gato has pretty much choked the economy of Wave by controlling the only means of shipping our goods, the cost is so high that we simply can't ship anything and thus our economy slowed down to a halt. He then uses the desperation it creates to force the people of Wave to do his bidding, even against their will, he turned the people of my town into slaves, and those that refuse he kills as an example."

I looked at him and couldn't help but to smile, "Well which is yet another reason why we can't fail now isn't it? This would also be a good opportunity for a certain cousin of mine to show off his skills and a chance for a certain banshee to show how sharp her fangs really are, not to mention she might actually show her true colors to the formerly mentioned cousin of mine."

This, of course, had the intended effect that the other two jumped at the chance to continue the mission, I did not, however, like how they reacted to my killer intent, I did not project my entire killer intent, only a fraction, and they didn't react that well to it. Which means they both are ninjas, but they are as green as they come when it comes to actual combat.

I sent a Shadow Clone when everyone began to walk away, I knew full well the village would sing praises to the people that killed me, but they did value the last of the Uchiha a lot more than the joy of seeing me die. I sent the message to the Hokage that a backup squad would be required.

I also told him of the lie and the circumstances for Tazuna lying to him. I quickly caught up with them and we had a nice relaxing walk, there was a nice river nearby and the breeze actually was quite refreshing, I was truly enjoying the breeze until I noticed something that didn't quite add up.

It was a rabbit, but not any normal rabbit, the rabbit was female and she had what I would call the fur that a rabbit would have in mid-winter, which means this rabbit grew up indoors, and in a cold climate.

" **ALRIGHT PEOPLE GET DOWN!"** The second I yelled and they did get down on the ground a large blade came spinning across from where they had been standing up, had I not screamed they would all be injured if not outright killed.

"Some greeting you have, I guess Oria and Oron didn't deliver my message. Why don't you come down Zabuza, you can tell me why you are attacking us?" A man wearing a mask covering half his face jumped down and dislodged his weapon as he jumped down, the weapon he threw at us and which he had been using to stand.

"You are something, you are not even affected by my killer intent. I would expect that from Kakashi the copy cat ninja, but not you. Why did you spare the lives of my subordinates?"

Did I look at him with killer intent? What I was feeling was a pleasant breeze at most, compared to the killer intent of a dragon, this was at most a pleasant breeze. "A pair of dead people make for lousy messengers. How about you drop the act Zabuza? I can tell you are using a transformation Jutsu, by the way, that is a nice perfume you are wearing."

Zabuza looked at me and began laughing, "Made from lilies if you must know, you are the first person ever to notice my perfume. So tell me Uzumaki according to the two who you met you think Gato will end up betraying my group? Why bother telling me that?"

I looked at her and smiled, she was still pretending to be a guy, and I could tell there was another man standing on the upper tree limbs listening in on our conversation. "Oh, I know what you mean, you have quite the bounty on your heads. I could make quite the pile of Ryo if I killed all four of you and deliver your heads, not to mention that sword is quite the prize."

I looked at her and began walking towards her, "I, however, am honorable, unlike your current employer. Why don't you tell your son to come out of hiding? You two have nothing to fear from me."

She smiled or at least it looked like a smile behind that mask, "How did you figure he was hiding?" I looked at her and smiled at her, I told her the rabbit he used was more than likely a pet, I even told her that the rabbit had fur of a rabbit that grew up in cold weather, meaning the color and texture of her fur and since it was summer it means the rabbit grew up indoors.

"So how about Zabuza are you going to keep hiding your true appearance or is it that you are simply shy?" Zabuza began to laugh like I only heard few people do, and those people tried to kill me, so I knew that I was in big trouble.

"Actually Naruto you might not realize this but women suffer all kinds of discrimination even if they are Kunoichi, I didn't change my appearance because I am shy like you just said, it's because people don't take me seriously when I show them what I really look like." Her body began to shift and change before my very eyes.

Her hair got softer and curlier, her face became gentle, her lips fuller and alluring, her chest, waist, and legs became the very definition of an hourglass figure, a true beauty. "I also don't show my true appearance because it tends to make me angry, it reminds me of the bastard that once tried to kill me and our son. The man who most considered my husband, but in reality, he was just a man who raped me."

"Sorry to tell you Oria and Oron are dead, I don't allow failures to live. They actually bought that pathetic lie about Gato one day betraying us. I have seen the money Naruto, now your only choice is to get out of my way, let me kill that drunk bridge builder, and beg for your life or die."

She ran towards Tazuna and with just barely a second I blocked her sword with mine. The look of shock on her face was priceless, as I placed my hand on her left breast. I could say it was an accidental grope, but who am I kidding, it was intentional and not for the purpose that everyone looking was thinking.

I quickly decided to use Divine Dividing and kept activating that power over and over again for almost a whole two minutes. Using this skill I inherited from dear mom I can divide the strength and power of a person in half, and take that half for myself every ten seconds, I couldn't have done it to this extent if I was human, but I am not.

She finally recovered from the shock and put some distance between me and herself. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU FIRST GET IN BETWEEN ME AND MY TARGET AND THEN YOU DECIDE TO GROPE ME!"

She did a quick series of hand signs and she must have thought she sent a large wave of water at me, trying to drown me it seems, too bad for her I was not your ordinary human, I am a dragon and a divine dragon at that.

I opened my mouth and took a deep breath drawing in all the water and the chakra that was used to control it. With one gulp I finished drinking all that water and chakra. "And here I was thinking you were mad, Thanks, Zabuza, I was really thirsty."

I ran towards her and smiled, "But you look a little hungry to me, here is a nice Knuckle Sandwich nice and crispy." One swift uppercut to the jaw and she looked a bit woozy from the way she was staggering. The next thing that I saw was a couple of senbon needles strike her in the neck.

A masked hunter came down where she fell down and looked at me, "Thanks, I needed that distraction. I have been hunting her down for weeks, if it wasn't for that punch I would never have gotten her to expose her neck like that."

I looked at the masked hunter and realized he had the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist on the mask. "A Hunter of Kirigakure I take it, just remember I did you a favor. You owe me one."

She turned around and began laughing as she picked up the supposed dead body of Zabuza and looked at me, "Had I not killed her she was going to kill you and your friends, I guess that makes us pretty much even, see you later Ninja of Konoha."

I tried to delay her as much as I could for Kakashi to do something but he actually just stood there with a look of shock and he continued to look confused even as the Hunter took Zabuza away with her.

"Damn it Kakashi, what do you want? A written invitation for you to step in? You know that we are going to end up fighting them again, that fake Hunter just took off with Zabuza. Chances are we are going to end up fighting him in a week."

Sakura looked at me with a look of sheer disgust, "First you grope our enemy and now you are making excuses for failing to kill her. That Hunter saved our lives, you should be grateful."

I gave her a look that made her stop mid-rant. "If I care to hear your opinion Banshee I will ask for it. Hunter Ninjas don't take off with the corpse of their targets, they eliminate the body and only take the head back with them. This means that instead of killing Zabuza that fake hunter saved her life."

Sakura looked at me and then at Kakashi, "Naruto is right, you can put a person in a state of near death by putting pressure on a point in the neck, that is why she used those needles, but it will take at least a week for Zabuza to recover from that."

"Sorry Naruto I guess I was so shocked at seeing you grope a woman that I didn't react in time to stop that fake Hunter, I mean usually you are a perfect gentleman. I guess you had a reason for doing that."

I looked at Kakashi and began to relax and took a deep breath slowly letting it out, "I have to have physical contact for one of my skills, that is why her wave Jutsu was actually so powered down."

Kakashi almost looked relieved that I said that, "Good, I will have to keep that in mind. I guess that it also made her physically weaker since you managed to knock her out with one uppercut to the jaw."

I couldn't help but smile as he finished saying that, "I am always a gentleman with the ladies, at least to those that deserve that treatment." Sakura screamed at me that I was always rude to her, I quickly turned around and looked at her, I told her point blank range that I was a gentleman with the ladies, meaning she was no lady!

"Come on Tazuna, we need to get you home, my team needs to get ready to do some training, and I need to find a way to get proof of how much of a deadbeat Gato really is." I began walking right next to Tazuna who almost looked happy to be alive.

We continued to walk till we reached a large river, and near the edge of the river was a small fishing boat. "In truth, I was not expecting to have these many people, my boat is small it can sit at most four people."

I looked at him and couldn't help but to smile, "I wouldn't worry about it Tazuna, I can walk my way to the other side of the river." Sakura being the idiot that she was she said it was more than likely that I would drown.

They all got in the boat and Tazuna began to steer the boat I began walking right next to him. The look of shock and realization on Sakura's face was priceless. "So Tazuna how far are you in completing the bridge?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes and that is when the silhouette of the bridge came through the mist. "About three-fourths actually, so tell me Naruto what do you think of my little bridge? It doesn't look like much granted, the decorations will be done after the main portion of the construction is done after all."

The bridge looked like something out of a fairytale, the bridge was supported by large columns of concrete and iron, the surface looked like it could withstand a hurricane and it had many loading and unloading lifts the columns, one each.

"You know for a drunken bridge builder I have to say that is an amazing looking bridge, are you using the water to power the lifts? A number of goods and materials you will be able to upload and unload from the bridge itself is amazing."

Kakashi and Sasuke just kept quite as I said that and kept looking at the bridge. "Nice to see someone actually realizes why there are so many lifts on the columns. Yes, Naruto this will be our way to end the monopoly that has crippled my town. With the added cash flow from the new business, my town will have, I will more than likely be able to pay the mission."

Kakashi being the constant pessimist decided to burst our client's little bubble. "That is only if you manage to finish the bridge, which is exactly what Gato will try very hard to prevent. Come on Naruto, let's check the pillars. I have a sneaky suspicion about them."

Kakashi jumped off the bridge and took off towards one pillar and I took off towards another. As soon as we got to the pillar I walked up the pillar to a very hard place for anyone to see, and sure enough, there was a set of explosives placed on it. I began to look at the bomb and realized that it was set to explode once a large weight comes near the pillar.

 _'Great the explosives are set to go off the second more construction material is brought to the construction site. Better take care of it.'_ I quickly took a kunai and began to disarm the explosives. I sent five more Shadow Clones to do the other support pillars. I made sure to keep the disarmed explosives, waste not, wants not, as the saying goes.

I walked down and looked at Kakashi, "Managed to take care of your pillar Naruto? How about the over five?" I told him I sent some Shadow Clones. I showed him one of the bombs and the other five Shadow Clones came and delivered to me the storage scroll with the other five bombs.

"What do you plan to do with those explosives Naruto?" I looked at him and began laughing, he almost became pale as he heard me laugh.

"I am only going to put these toys to good use and give Gato a nice present. Why so serious Kakashi?"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

From afar the town looked a whole lot bigger than Konoha but as soon as I and the others began to walk through the streets I realized that a lot of these people were living pretty close to how I did growing up. Granted at the least they didn't have a pack of what I should call rabid hyenas trying to kill them every single chance they got.

I looked at Sakura who was practically growling at me if it wasn't for the fact that she was looking a little bit green around the gills to actually growl at me. Who ever heard of a fox that got motion sickness?

I began to hear more about the decorations and I kept telling him that red with gold decorations is practically begging for a stupid bandit group to think the thing really had gold on it and try to rip pieces off to get some easy money.

He just kept on laughing, it was until we got to his home that he became quiet. The house or should I say the building looked more like a renovated office building than a home. It had four floors, about five windows on each side and large metallic doors.

"Ok, Tazuna no offense, but this place looks like an office building, even a storage building if you look at the doors." He laughed again and he began to dust off the front door till I saw what looked like a rusted insignia.

"Actually Naruto this was both a storage building and my office building. I had a large construction company, but even since Gato took control of shipping, he has made it impossible for me or anyone to get the materials we need to do business. I finally had to shut down my company and using the few materials I had renovated this place and made it my home."

"Not bad for a drunken loser if I do say so myself. My daughter lives here with her son, and once her husband used the storage space on the bottom floor, as his fish packing plant. The thing with Gato is that anyone and I mean anyone that even looks brave enough to stand up to him, he immediately kills in the most humiliating and painful manner possible, to set an example."

He began to walk towards the door and took a key from his belt, he opened the door. "Enough doom and gloom for one day, come right in guys. This is my chance for you to really marvel at what I can do."

As we walked in I had to agree that compared to how my place looks, the interior of this house looked to me like a palace. I am not kidding, the place had working light, plumbing, a water heater, working shower, toilet, and there was not even an inch of the walls covered in dog feces.

"Well, I certainly would call this place a very nice home Tazuna." He looked at me and began to nod his head as I said that. We all began walking towards the dining room and saw that the place was connected to the kitchen.

I heard someone using some pots and pans. "Looks like we are lucky, my daughter is making dinner. Tsunami stops what you are doing and come over here, we got some foreign guests I need to introduce you to."

You could have knocked me out with a feather. To say that she was beautiful was a clear understatement. This was by no means the same as the two pathetic creeps that stalk Sasuke none stop.

Her hair was shoulder length, her figure screamed of her being a lady, her ample bosom, her waistline and the shape of her hips, I mean for crying out loud this woman was a lady and there was no comparison between her and the pink banshee at all.

She looked at me and then began to blush, "Is there something on my face?" Tazuna looked at me and the others began to look at me with different looks, Kakashi looked at me with an amused look on his face, Sasuke was confused, and Sakura was glaring daggers at me.

"You sure do, a lovely face, but it would look even better with a smile, so come on Tsunami who about you show us a beautiful smile?" Tazuna could not contain it anymore and began laughing his head off.

"Here I was concerned that Kakashi would be the one to hit on my daughter the second he looked at her, and who is it the one that starts to flirt with her like a natural born Casanova? Come on guys, I am sure my precious daughter has dinner already."

I took a quick whiff from the direction she came and I certainly like what I was smelling. I didn't want to ruin the surprise she had prepared. As soon as the others were seated I began taking the pots from the kitchen, "Why aren't you seated Naruto? I can do this myself."

I told her that she cooked all the food, the least I could do is help her carry it to the table. I swear I heard Sakura whisper show off as soon as I got done serving my own food. We all got done with saying grace and I finally managed to try to take hold of my spoon when I began hearing someone running from upstairs and down the ladder.

As soon as I looked at the ladder I saw a kid who clearly had run from his bedroom, he was having a hard time breathing, at first I got to admit I was feeling concerned but as soon as I was about to get off my seat to check on him something happened that made me reconsider.

" **YOU ARE ALL FOOLS, GATO IS INVINCIBLE, NO ONE CAN DEFEAT HIM, YOU ARE STUPID FOOLS THAT ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELVES KILLED FOR NOTHING! YOU COME HERE GIVING EVERYONE FALSE HOPE, TAKE WHATEVER YOU CAN FROM US AND ABANDON US. YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL GATO HAS PUT US THROUGH! YOU ARE STUPID FOOLS THAT DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"**

Well if I had been looking forward to tasting the tasty soup, and other food in front of me before this, I was not hungry at all. I guess the kid needs a wake-up call more than me checking if he was alright, he clearly was alright if he can shout like that.

I walked up to where Inari was and without saying a word I picked him up. I carried him, kicking and screaming that I should let him go while I carried him to my seat and I placed him on the seat I had been seated.

"Inari let me ask you some things, and maybe you will understand something about us or at the very least understand something about me." I was looking at him with a smile but the kid was scared.

"Tell me Inari did you grow up and the only presents you got was a beating and people deny you any food?" Inari looked at me and began shaking his head.

"Tell me did have to sleep near garbage bins and had to fight rats to get your food each day?"Again Inari began shaking his head.

"Tell me Inari do people chase you around town each of your birthdays with torches and pitchfork, screaming that you should die?" Again Inari began shaking his head.

"Finally Inari has anyone in this town thrown you outside their place of business, told you that a thing like you has no right to live much less step into his store? Have the doctors in this town told you they rather see you die than treat any sort of injury?"

"Crying helps no one, get up, grow up, get stronger, don't just sit there crying and feeling sorry for yourself. You got to do everything you can to make your own life better, if you don't do it, then you deserve the pain and suffering you get."

That is when Tazuna finally decided to speak as I finished, "Naruto no one deserves to be treated like that, I mean no kid would ever be treated like that and be able to survive, it's inhumane. We don't treat even criminals like that."

I looked at Tsunami, "I am sorry Tsunami but I sort of lost my appetite, now if you will excuse me I need some fresh air. I hate to contradict you in front of your daughter Tazuna, but there is someone who was and is treated like that still."

I walked towards the door and just as I opened the door I looked at them, "And that person is me."

I walked outside and began to look for a nice tall tree, I could really use a nap. I saw one that was by the market, it was also overlooking several alleyways. I walked up the tree and one I made it to the biggest branch I closed my eyes.

That is when I was back inside my mind, "I know you told yourself those last words no less than a thousand times growing up Naruto, but you have to understand that boy is just human. He is not like those of our kind, why did you have to tell him that? Feeling sympathy for the human kid? Or did you do it to help his mother?"

I couldn't deny that was true in a sense, what can I say? Father is always able to read me like an open book. "I tried to help all three of them actually, Tazuna doesn't need the added stress of his grandson acting out, Tsunami doesn't need to feel bad hearing and seeing her son behave like that, and Inari doesn't understand that behaving like that will lead him to be truly hurt."

Dad just looked at me and I could almost feel a question coming that I simply could not avoid, "Yes, she is beautiful and No I am not trying to do something to make either make her feel sorry for me enough that she will be nice to me or even though she is available I can not fill the stepfather role in this particular family."

He just began laughing, and I mean really laughing, "Son what I was going to say is that what you did was a very thoughtful thing and I am very proud of you, but since you pretty much opened that can of worms, would you be surprised to find that she went outside in the middle of the night to have a drink at a local bar?"

That seemed oddly specific, that is when I heard someone scream for a person to stop and get away from her. I opened my eyes and sure enough, there was Tsunami, wearing some rather nice and reserved clothes being chased by a creep who was stumbling and I found it a miracle that he didn't stab himself with his own weapon.

Just as they moved right underneath the tree branch I was trying to sleep on, I walked around the branch till I was standing on the bottom of it. The second the man caught her and was trying to rip her clothes off, that was pretty much it for me. I used as much of my strength to jump downward and within a second I was behind him.

I took the knife he was using and slit his throat without even thinking about it. The body hit the ground and next thing I know Tsunami is hugging me and not in the simple thank you hug either, she was crying and she was making absolutely no sense when she talked.

I quickly sent a Shadow Clone to dispose of the body and try to find why this man was trying to rape her. As soon as I picked her up and began carrying her home she seemed to relax a little.

I ran through on every rooftop of the way back to her home, and the further we got from the place she was attacked the calmer she got. It was until I reached the window to her bedroom that I got the memories from my Shadow Clone, if before I wanted to murder Gato, now I had another reason why the slug of a man needed to suffer.

The Clone destroyed the body much like a hunter would. He took all his possessions and burned the dead, naked corpse till there was nothing left. His possessions were the real key to why this man was trying to rape Tsunami.

He changed his appearance and made it back to the man's home. He entered the place and found out that the man was tasked by Gato to seduce Tsunami, sleep with her, and kill her in her sleep, take her dead corpse and put it on display at the entrance of the local church.

According to Gato, this would cause Tazuna to become so depressed that instead of building the bridge he would go drink even more, or outright kill himself. If she didn't want to sleep with him at all, raping her and leaving her to eventually commit suicide was his actual preferred outcome.

Thanks to this I had an easy cover identity to infiltrate Gato's organization. Right now, however, I had to deal with what happened to Tsunami, I had to ask why would she put herself in harm's way like this?

As I went into her bedroom through the window, I placed her gently on her bed. "Tsunami you have to tell me, why in the world would you go out in the middle of the night, and drink with a total stranger? You do know how dangerous that is for you don't you?"

She took some time to try and make herself calm down, a deep breath later she looked at me, "Naruto, it's not easy being responsible for raising my son all by myself, I sometimes get really sad to think that I will never be treated right, I mean some of the women don't know that I know they actually say Inari's father is not my husband and that I am some sort of prostitute."

"I sometimes go to that bar to drink and forget how miserable my days really are. I will admit it was rather stupid of me to go on this last blind date, and had you not been there I shudder to think what that man would have done to me."

She began crying and I, of course, didn't want her to feel bad, so I tried my best to comfort her. I moved near her and began giving her a sort of shoulder to cry on as I pat her on her back.

"It's not easy being a single parent, Inari has no male role model, my father thinks that I should wait till his bridge is done for me to even think about dating, and I get so lonely sometimes I cry myself to sleep."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this from the cheerful woman who made dinner for her family a few moments ago. I guess I still had a lot to learn about women. I placed my hand on her shoulder and began to rub her left shoulder as a form of support and moral comfort.

"That is alright Tsunami, those women who said those awful things are probably picking on you since they are very miserable in their own marriages, some might even be jealous that you don't have to deal a person like their own lousy husbands. Tsunami you need to take better care of yourself, if not only for Inari's sake but for your own good too."

She stopped crying and looked at me, her makeup was a mess and I did my best to dry her tears. "Thank you Naruto I feel better now, it's just that sometimes I feel so miserable hearing these women say those things, they may be acting out their own frustrations, but I am a person with a heart and feelings too. They make me feel unwanted, or undesirable."

She placed my hand on her left barely covered breast, "See Naruto, see how my heartbeat is, I heard how hard your life has been Naruto from that man named Kakashi if anyone knows how hard life is, it's you. It's just that what they say hurts my feelings, and I get so lonely."

Without even giving me a chance to react she leaned closer to me and began giving me a rather passionate kiss on my lips. From there the entire situation went from me trying to comfort her, to me and her working hard to get out of our clothes and we ended up mating much like a pair of animals in heat.

As we continued to go at it, I tried my best to make her feel good, then again I never did this before so I pretty much had only her moans and her heated requests to either go faster, or slower or deeper, I just kept listening to my own instincts and whatever she was either moaning or saying.

The next morning I woke up feeling like never in my entire life, and that was when I noticed two important facts, what I remember happening last night was not a dream, Tsunami was very much still naked, and her arms were around my waist, and the smell in the room left little to no chance for me to think that what I experienced last night was a dream.

As I looked down I saw her hair was a mess, and she had a smile on her face that made the first one I saw when I met her pale in comparison. "Tsunami, I am going out to try and find Naruto. I don't care what that pink haired teammate of his says, it's not healthy for someone like him to sleep out in the streets."

I heard him come closer to her bedroom door, "Tsunami? Are you alright?" That is when Tazuna opened the door thinking something bad was happening, and that is when Tazuna found our clothes on the floor of her bedroom, me and Tsunami as naked as the day we were born, and in bed together."

She didn't even wait for her father to calm down before she looked at her father and smiled, "Oh, as you can see I am feeling wonderful, and you need to look for Naruto, he spent the entire night with me. Now if you don't mind, I am in the mood for a second helping of what I had last night."

That made Tazuna, much to my surprise, turn beet red, and basically close the door behind him and leave in a hurry. "Now that my father is not here, I got to tell you Naruto you really know how to make a woman like me feel good, but don't worry, I know that eventually, you will end up marrying someone else, so from now, think of it as gaining experience in how to make a woman happy in bed, not that you need much from how things went last night."

I looked at her and could tell she was just teasing me, I will never understand why she was teasing me, "I have a better way to say it if that is what you want, how about we are friends, who just happen to enjoy some casual romantic moments."

She placed her head on my chest and began laughing, "Like what? Occasional Lovers? Or Friends with Benefits? I wonder how Inari would think of?"

I smiled and placed my hand on her, "Don't worry Tsunami, I will try to give Inari some advice. I will have to spend most of the day either helping your father or keeping some idiot from harming him."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

I got out of bed, took a shower, and since Tsunami thought it would save us some time we took that shower together, which in turn ended up causing the shower to be a little longer than expected, brushed my teeth, and went down the stairs to help with making breakfast.

As soon as I walked down stairs I heard some people talking. "Does anyone know where that freak Naruto is sleeping? It's going to be a major pain to find that creep and wake him up. How about we forget about him and let him keep sleeping Sasuke?"

Well, nothing ruins my day faster than having to hear Sakura speak about me in such a gentle, kind, caring, and supportive way, I honestly thought that this could not get any worse and that is when I heard Tazuna laughing and I had a bad feeling about what he was going to say.

"I wouldn't worry about Naruto too much, I am sure he had a very nice sleep and is probably going to wake up early, he is probably only taking his time taking a shower." Why do I get the impression I think Tazuna knows how and with whom I took my morning shower with.

As I reached the kitchen I began to look in the pantry, maybe there was something there I could use to make a quick breakfast for everyone. "Is there something, in particular, you are looking for Naruto?" I didn't even turn around and just told Tsunami that I was looking for dish washing soap.

She laughed and told me it was on the cover under the sink, thank goodness, knowing Sakura she might put some of it in my morning coffee and pretend that she thought it was sugar. She cooked and I cleaned, it was pretty much when the others that began eating their breakfast that I finally finished cleaning the pans.

I sat down and had myself a simple egg, sunny side up, some toast and a glass of juice that I served myself. Sakura looked at me with an odd expression on her face, well actually Sakura is pretty odd most of the times in the morning, well she asked me why didn't I take the glass that was already full from the table.

For a second there I wanted to ask her to take a taste out of it to make sure, and that is when I remember dad telling me about indirect kissing. That pretty much made me realize that serving my own juice out of the pitcher was the smart decision.

I closed my eyes and said grace for the food I was about to eat and to give a small prayer of sympathy for the poor unfortunate soul that would eventually kiss Sakura on the regular basis. I know most of the times I seem like I hate humans, and that is not true, I certainly feel pity for the poor person that ends up getting married to the pink banshee.

"So Naruto did you have a good night sleep?" I hope Kakashi doesn't notice the blush on Tsunami's face as he finished asking me that. I took a bite of my food and a drink from my glass before answering that question. It's a pretty harmless question, but considering how I spent last night I had to be really careful how I answer that.

"Yes, I had a wonderful night's rest. Never slept better in my whole life. So Kakashi what exactly is the schedule for today?" I hoped that Kakashi would take my subtle hint that a change of topics would be appreciated. He just began laughing and finished his own breakfast. Cereal, fruit, and a glass of water. Great I ended up having three eggs for breakfast and four slices of toast.

"For today you got to guard Tazuna and his construction crews work on the bridge, Sasuke will be teaching Sakura the tree walking exercise and I will send a message to Konoha that we need some reinforcements."

I could tell Sasuke was not happy to hear that part about teaching her the most basic chakra control exercise there is, "Actually Kakashi I already sent a message and Sasuke and I both already know how to do the Water Walking exercise quite well. Remember I had to walk because there was not enough room on the boat?"

"So I think Sasuke would be much happier if you taught Sakura that control exercise and he joins me at either helping or keeping Tazuna and his construction crews safe."

The look on his face was priceless, I guess he didn't expect me to know that much or he was doing an excellent job of pretending to be surprised. "Alright since you two can do that level of control exercise then, by all means, keep Tazuna and his crew safe. I will teach Sakura the tree walking exercise, hopefully, it will be enough."

I began to get up and sent a Shadow Clone to take care of the dishes. I began to walk and just as I reached the door I turned around to find Sasuke just staring at me and then at the clone. "Honestly Sasuke you do a Jutsu enough, you can actually do it without having to use hand signs. We got a long day ahead don't we Tazuna?"

The man just laughed and walked towards me nodding his head, "Indeed we do, we got to see how much of that bridge we can get finished today." Just as I was about to open the door I felt someone grab my hand and pulled me into a rather tight hug.

"Just make sure not to overwork yourself, Tiger, I want some more tender loving tonight." Next thing I know Tsunami is kissing me but not in the way that a person kisses someone they don't know, this was a full blown french kiss, and I was more than happy to return the favor.

After a few minutes, or what felt like a few minutes of us kissing like there was no tomorrow, I smiled and I looked at the shocked look on Sasuke's and Sakura's faces. "What? You never seen a pair of lovers kiss before? Come on, we got work to do, and thank you for taking care of teaching Sakura Kakashi."

We both walked away and I could hear Inari begin to complain about something, I could just imagine what he is complaining about. It was either because he felt embarrassed or that he wasn't told me and she was lovers.

As soon as I got to the construction site and it took a whole five minutes before something went wrong, to me it was a testament to Tazuna's ability to multi-task if this sort of thing happens often, I guess he doesn't drink on the job.

I looked at him and looked at the rather upset construction workers. "Alright what is the matter?" Tazuna walked over to a large concrete mixer and then he pointed at several of the gears on the outside of it, they had been welded shut, meaning the machine could not make the large cylinder spin and thus could not mix the concrete.

I walked over to him and smiled, "Go ahead and tell me the mixture of sand, concrete, gravel and other things this thing needs to mix." He began describing amounts and I soon realized that if the crew could load them into the large mixing cylinder then I could do something.

"Alright, I think I have a general idea, go ahead and put the things into the large cylinders of these machines, I will take care of the rest. They looked at me like I was crazy until I made three Shadow Clones, and using the boost ability they took the large cylinders off the machines and began shaking them like they were mixing drinks.

The entire construction crew watching just stood there with the mouth open. "Just tell them where you want the mixture to pour in." They began doing that and sure enough, the construction crews began to work and they were getting things done faster than before.

I just sat down with a leaf on my forehead trying to control my chakra, I used it first to make the leaf stick to my forehead and then pushed it to make it float, once I realized this was too easy I began to do the same thing with my hand and was making a single kunai float and spin over my hand.

"Where did you learn to do that thing with the concrete Naruto?" I didn't even bother looking at Tazuna and told him that once I had to pretend to be a bartender for one of my bandit camp hunts.

"You know Naruto those containers weight a lot, how can you mix them like you were mixing drinks at a bar?" Again with the silly questions, I told him to me it was no different, to me mixing a fruit cocktail, and mixing the cement was pretty much the same thing. Take the ingredients, mix well and serve.

After a few hours, we actually got done in one day what normally it would take them a week. It might also have to do with the fact that my clones dried the cement with their fire breath. Tazuna and I had a few nice conversations and by the time lunch time was done we were talking like we known each other for years.

"So Naruto how in the world did you and my precious little girl ends up in bed together? Should I play the concerned father and asked what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" I could not believe this was coming from a guy that pretty much met his wife the same damn way I met his precious little girl, and from what I remember about last night there is nothing little about his daughter.

"She said that she was feeling lonely, after a rather short kissing and touching moments we sort of ended up like that. Who knew that I would end up like in one of the scenes from that disgusting book. I intend to make her happy for as long as I can, and maybe try to give some advice to Inari every once in a while."

Tazuna began laughing and I could tell he was not actually that angry with my answer. "Actually hearing you say that makes me relieved, here I was thinking that it was going to be just a one night stand, I know the life of a ninja is dangerous, so I understand what you mean. Come on, I am sure that Tsunami must have cooked something great for lunch. She always did when she was in a good mood."

As we walked I saw Kakashi and he didn't look happy at all. I can't really blame the guy, teaching someone like Sakura is a nightmare. She probably spent the entire time complaining about how she rather be taught by her precious Sasuke, speaking of Sasuke he spent the entire time working on his water walking exercise while I did most of the work today.

I guess it was too much for me to expect some gratitude from him. Inari was actually waiting for us, something was odd about him. He looked really sad for some reason, I mean the last time I met the kid he was at first screaming how we were suicidal idiots, and then he looked scared when I asked him my questions.

"See Naruto, Inari is a nice kid just like I told you. Here he is waiting to greet his grandpa, but why do you look sad Inari?" Without a word, he ran towards me until he was leaning into me, and he was crying.

"I am sorry Naruto, you were right, I didn't know how good of a life I had. Mom took me with her to buy groceries, and I saw how miserable the people in my town live. I been living like royalty by comparison and I didn't even notice it. I am sorry for screaming those things, can you please forgive me?"

I touched his head and smiled, "What is there to forgive? You didn't know any better, but now you do. Come on Inari, we really worked up an appetite working on the bridge. You can tell me all about what you saw in town during lunch." Tazuna had a strange look on his face as soon as I finished saying that.

"What? You want Tsunami to be angry at us because her food got cold?" That immediately made both Inari and Tazuna open the door and run towards the dining room. I guess it true, Tsunami can be as scary as she is beautiful when angry. Who knew reading those books would come in handy, I still feel like I need a shower after I finished reading them.

"So how was today's training Kakashi? Did Sakura manage to walk on the tree at all?" Sakura was looking at me with a smug look on her face so that pretty much to me the answer to that is yes.

"I didn't only manage to walk on that tree but I can run to the top and back down like it's nothing." Sasuke was actually surprised if the look on his face was anything to go by. I simply took an apple and with one hand I began to use my own control exercise.

The knife began to spin at such speed that it was causing a light breeze when I threw the apple in the air and as it fell on the spinning knife the apple was cut into eight perfect slices. "That's nice anyone care for some apple slices? They taste great with the desert Tsunami made. I could smell it since he came near me."

Tsunami just came over me and began hugging and kissing me, I swear if we hadn't spent so much time together doing what we did, I would be blushing brighter than a ripe tomato. "Come on in Inari, there is no need to hide, we should all eat before it gets cold. I also need to tell you a few things."

I had a wonderful meal, and my Shadow Clones got to work on cleaning everything in the kitchen while we ate our food. "Now Inari, I plan to leave at least two Shadow Clones with you. I think it's high time you started to learn some basic self-defense. As much as I would love to stay here, I will have to return to that stinking cesspool these people call their village."

I was almost expecting the indignant remarks of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura, but instead, I saw a crying Tsunami. She was crying and complaining about how the men in her life always end up leaving her. I knew her the grand total of two days, and with that little time and having slept with me a few times last night she is already this attached to me?

"Tsunami trust me, I would love to stay, I could make a pretty decent living helping your dad in the construction projects that will come after the bridge, I can also tell that me, you and Inari could become a rather happy family, I could even have something I never had in Konoha, do I dare say it, a home."

She looked at me as she wiped the tears from her face, and kept asking why? Why would I leave to a go back to a place that hates me, and I obviously was miserable living there, so why return to that living hell?

I looked at her and smiled, "I have to return Tsunami because the idiots in that village think I have one of the tailed beasts inside me, this is a source of immense military power for them, and they would not hesitate to kill you, your father, Inari and this entire town if it means they have to do so to get me to return to the village."

"So instead of thinking of it as if I have only a week to be here, think of it as me making sure Inari is ready to defend himself and probably even you, that would make my life in that village a whole lot less miserable since I would have one less reason to worry about you two."

I really hate to say it but after how good I felt after one night of just plain sleeping by her side, after all the time we spent doing things that would make Icha Icha look tame, I knew one thing, well two things really, one thing is the entire was town was both blind and stupid, and it was going to take a real special woman to even match Tsunami.

"Do you really hate Konoha that much Naruto?" Correction Kakashi was also pretty dumb by asking me this question. He knows how the people of that village regard me, how they formed mobs to try to kill me, and that I could literally count on one hand the people that actually treated me humanely.

I am not kidding, I have seen them treat a stray dog receive better than me. What was that give you an example? Why I love to. A stray dog gets injured, he is taken to the village veterinarian who just happens to be Kiba's sister, I get injured, well getting kicked and a few people taking the opportunity to stab me would be the obvious treatment I receive, then leave me in a gutter to bleed to death.

If I was a simple human I would have been dead years ago, which I am ever so thankful that I am not.

"Well you have to understand that I have so many pleasant memories and experiences in that village, you can easily tell how happy my life is there, and if I have to explain it for those that don't realize it, this is called sarcasm. So no, I wouldn't go back there if I had a choice. I know that I don't have a choice, and I am going to do my very best to train Inari in some basic self-defense skills, finish that bridge by the end of the month, and try not to cry whenever I realize that I lost my one shot at having a caring and wonderful family of my own."

This had the intended effect that Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke becoming quiet, I got up and saw the memories of my clones picking up my dishes. As I was ready to leave the house I felt someone pull me away from the door. "And where do you think you are going?" I never realized that Tsunami had been following me.

"To look for a place to sleep, you probably had a tough time sleeping because of me." She immediately placed a finger on my lips, pretty much telling me to stop talking. She kissed me and I had to say I really like kissing her.

As the kiss ended she placed her head near my ear, "I told you I wanted another night of good old fashion loving with you, and no, you are not sleeping out there, you actually have a nice bedroom now come one, you have to wake up early and get ready for another day of keeping dad safe, not to mention Inari didn't look it, but he is excited about those self-defense lessons."

As we got to her bedroom I saw Sakura look at us enter the bedroom. I honestly don't see the reason for her to look at me like that, it's not like this was the first night I slept with her. Another night of passionate love making and I could only think it would really take someone special to match Tsunami.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

It has been three days and Inari has been able to begin to really pick up my family's style of fighting. I know my clones are doing a good job of teaching him, they even taught him some physical training exercises. I know Inari is not my son, or even stepson but I can't help to feel proud of him, I received the memories of the clones and I can't help but smile.

I began to truly regret my fate, I begin to daydream about the happy life I am being forced to give up, the idea that me and Tazuna could work together in his company, make it official and marry Tsunami, the way Inari was treating my clones told me he would not be against me becoming his self father.

I could see that I indeed could make quite the happy life here with these people, but I knew better than anyone what lengths Konoha would go through to regain the tailed beast they consider their trump card.

I saw the construction workers slacking off, so in the end I had to pick up where they were slacking. I was tired enough that I requested that I be able to take a small nap. Kakashi was happy to take my turn watching the construction crew and Tazuna so that I was able to take a nap.

This seemed almost odd, I went to the nearest field of flowers and laid down on the grass. The herbs and the flowers smell great, it was really helping me relax and I closed my eyes to take my nap.

Most people think that they can catch me unawares, but that would be true if I was human, a dragon never stops being aware of his or her surroundings, not even asleep. As I felt someone come near me, I quickly opened my eyes and took hold of someone's wrist. I immediately saw a kunai from free from my attacker's hand.

"Is it too much to ask that I can take a simple nap without having to worry about ambushes Haku?" I heard a person laughing and as I got off the ground I saw Haku wearing a full kimono, damn it, he even looks better than Sakura when he wears that.

"I thought I saw a spider near you, and I was planning to kill it before it got a chance to bite you. Nice to see that you are not as foolish as to let down your guard due to a false sense of security. Why are you looking at me like that?"

I hate the fact that I know Haku was a guy, and the whole embarrassed look he was giving me was not helping matters. "So tell me Haku, why did you come to this field? How is your mom doing?"

He laughed as he continued to pick up flowers and herbs, "I came to pick up things to heal my mother, as for how she is, I guess I should say she is livid. She has been hearing rumors that you and the daughter of your own client have become shall we say quite cozy with each other. I mean honestly Naruto, sleeping with the daughter of your client. Have you no shame?"

I began to laugh as Haku said that, I made a few shadow clones to help him finish picking up his medicinal herbs.

As he finished that and began to walk around, I was not about to tell him have the final word. "I don't want to hear that from a guy who wears a kimono so well that he could be mistaken for a girl. Give my best wishes and tell her I hope she gets better soon, I am looking forward to our rematch."

Haku began to walk but not without telling me Zabuza pretty much was looking forward to seeing me again, the rematch was an excuse according to Haku. Great now I learn that in my future I have to look forward to a jealous demoness of the mist coming to fight me again. I should really tell Tsunami, she sure would find this simply hilarious.

My second plan was actually working rather well. My Shadow Clones had infiltrated the Gato criminal group and they even managed to become quite respected with the thugs that Gato employed. Let's face it to Gato they are an expendable commodity so he wastes no time or effort to make the people that work for him feel appreciated in the least.

He even said that the only appreciation that should exist is them appreciating the fact that he is giving them a chance to earn a living.

My Shadow Clones had managed to even learn the combination to the man's safe. I mean 1-2-3-4-5 is not what I call a very hard safe combination to either remember or maybe the man has it because it is probably the single dumbest combination anyone could ever use, trying to consider that most people would never even consider using these five numbers this way.

I went home with Tazuna who for some strange reason been bugging me about when am I going to set a date for the wedding. I been sleeping with his daughter on the regular basis, and if I could tell Konoha to go right ahead and actually erase me from their records I would be picking right now the date, the food, the music, buying the wedding dress, and asking Iruka to be my best man.

These days have been some of the best days of my entire life, and if this could be the rest of my days, I could actually start crying and say that I was in heaven. Being a ninja however gave me a much more realistic view on my life, and the fact that I am also a dragon gave me the wisdom to see how things could actually happen.

In every single scenario that I told Konoha to go ahead and forget me coming back, either Tsunami, Tsunami and Inari or the entire town getting destroyed was the result I see happening. If something like that happened I of course would not be able to control my rage and I would transform into my real form, and end up burning Konoha and about five miles of forest around where Konoha is.

These idiots think I am the nine tails fox? They just don't know that the destruction the fox inflicted on them, would be pretty much a love tap compared to the destruction a divine dragon could inflict on them.

Even dad sometimes tells me I am way too merciful for my own good. I get the feeling that if he was in my position, Konoha would not even exist on the current map of the area by now. I often asked him when will I meet mom, but for some strange reason dad never actually mentions much about her.

I know that she is mad and broke up with him because she blames dad for me being stolen and that she is the White Dragon Empress. That is pretty much all I know about mom, which is kind of sad in of itself, I mean Inari probably knows his mother better than I know mine, but then again he did live with her, and the only thing I got is dad talking to me in my dreams.

Alright let's be fair, he was also training me and taught me a lot more than these humans ever did. We dragons gain the knowledge of our parents, we still have to learn how to access and interpret said knowledge but that is stuff dad is pretty much taken care off.

I could burn Gato and most of his cronies without even breaking a sweat, let's face it a gas leak, a little fire breath and the entire building burning to ash could be considered an accident, but the thing is those cronies actually are only doing so because they want to earn a living to support their own families.

If I had to live the way they do, and had the same circumstances they have to live with, I probably would have ended up a one of them too. So since I know this I been looking for a way to eliminate Gato and only Gato. The man was without conscience, moral, or even a single fiber of ethics, he made vultures actually look right down decent.

So I came up with a few plans, the first was to plant a bomb inside the safe, and the next time the fat bastard actually opened his safe to get some of his ledgers, the explosive goes off and one pig blown to pieces would be the result.

My clones however showed me that the man was also lazy, and I mean lazy enough that he doesn't actually open the safe or write in his own journal or ledgers. That pretty much blew that plan right out of the water, if I did that, the unfortunate idiot that he asked to write in his books would be the one to die.

The second plan was poison his drink, but again being the paranoid freak that he was he actually had a food and drink taster. So explosives were out of the question, and so was poisons.

The last plan was not my favorite, alright I will admit it, it was dad that came up with the plan. Father told me that the truth shall set this town free, he pretty much told me to steal his journal, and ledgers, make an exact copy and leave the copy in the safe.

I sure hope that the demoness of the mist is not to concentrated on her jealousy that she is beyond listening to reason.

"So how was your day my love?" I turned around and looked at Tsunami wearing her apron and I could not actually stop myself from smiling.

"I would say it was a rather productive day, Inari is really doing great in his lessons, and if you think we didn't make enough progress ask your dad. By the end of the week we will have most of the bridge done, and then it will only take a week to finish off the decorations. Speaking of which where is Tazuna? I thought he left early to help you around the house?"

She laughed as pointed at the living room, that is when I saw Tazuna passed out with that expression that told me he had been hitting the sauce a little bit since he made it home.

"I honestly worry about your father's health sometime Tsunami, he is liable to ruin his liver and kidneys if he keeps this up. Come on, let me help you with the clean up. You can tell me how your day has been while I take care of the pots, pans, and utensils."

She watched go to the kitchen and she began to laugh as I rolled my sleeves up and began to watch the stuff in the sink. "You know Naruto if I told the other women in our neighborhood that you actually do this sort of thing without me even asking, I would have them green with envy. You sure you can't just tell that horrible place and it's Hokage to find another scapegoat?"

I kept washing the pots, and began thinking how nice would it be if I could do just that, "Tragically Tsunami they would never consider it, it's not like they consider me a person, to the village and those in the village council I am property. They would never consider the happiness of a thing they owned."

She came up to my back and stood there I could feel her leaning on my back, "Naruto that is just not right, you are a wonderful person. Why can't they see that?" I could tell her about the attack by the nine tails, I could tell her that I even know where said nine tails is, but unfortunately I can't.

"Which is why I intend to do the most I can for you and your precious people. It's the only thing I can do, I know that I am being forced to give up a chance at happiness, but if I can do something to keep you, Inari, and even Tazuna safe that will make me at least be able to live with the constant feeling that you might be in trouble."

She slapped my back and began laughing, "You almost sound like you love me Naruto." I finally finished cleaning everything in the kitchen sink, I didn't even bother turning around before I asked her why would I spent so much time doing what we did last night if that wasn't the case?

"You better stop saying things like that Naruto or I am liable to tell your Hokage that you met with an unfortunate end and keep you here with us. Not even Inari's father ever said something that endearing to me."

That makes absolutely no sense what so ever. If what Inari told my Shadow Clones was true, to Inari his father could practically walk on water. Why wouldn't he at least tell Tsunami, his wife, that he appreciated and loved her at least once a day.

She stepped right next to me and we began to put the pots, pans, dishes, and other utensils in their proper place. Tazuna was exactly where I knew he was going to be, sleeping on his living room couch after finishing a bottle of his favorite liquor.

Hopefully when Gato is no longer a threat, and the bridge is finished Tazuna will cut back on his drinking, then again if I know anything about heavy drinkers like him, chances are he will keep drinking like this but will use another excuse to justify it, I even began to suspect that excuse will be me.

As I watched the way Sakura walked into the house, I almost felt pity, almost but nothing more than that. She deserves everything she is going through, I could almost bet that the Kyuubi is screaming her head off about having such a pathetic container.

"So you guys made it back from training, that is nice. Hope Sasuke here managed to learn a few things while Sakura was doing her remedial training. Why are you staring at me like that banshee? It's your own fault for not putting the necessary effort. On a brighter note I met Haku, and he pretty much gave me the impression Zabuza will recover by the end of this week."

Kakashi began to nod his head, "She is one of the top ninja from Kirigakure, she was a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist after all. I imagine she will be mainly focusing on hurting you."

I sat down on a kitchen chair and looked at him with a smile, "Well Haku did mention that Zabuza was more than a little upset about my relationship with Tsunami, not like I am about to let a jealous demoness decided my love life. Now Tazuna how are we with materials?"

Tazuna looked like he had already began drinking by the time he made it back home. "I would say we will finish three fourths of the bridge by the end of the week. I would not have finished as much if it wasn't for your fire technique Naruto. I could dry cement a lot more quickly and even test the durability."

Sasuke nearly choked on his juice as he heard that, I don't know why he is so surprised that I can use fire? Tsunami told me she needed help lighting a candle that was hanging from the ceiling.

I took a deep breath and blew the fire out of my mouth till it looked like a small serpent, the thing went up to the candle and sure enough it only burned the wick of the candle, the wax of the candle was untouched.

"See nothing to it." I began blowing flames like I was trying to make smoke circles and sure enough three flaming halos appeared and came to fly right over her head, Sakura and Sasuke.

"You know something cousin, I can't help but to feel envious of your control over the fire element, I swear Naruto it's like you are a one of those mythical beasts we read in fantasy books, what was that race of fire breathing lizards?"

I could not help but to feel insulted as Sasuke called my race lizards, I tried to contain my anger, but he has some nerve calling my race lizards, stupid, bald monkey, he should try to remember that he is nothing compared to my kind.

"They are called Dragons Sasuke, and no they don't only breath fire. I would be very careful of calling a dragon a lizard, or in front of the boss of the serpent clan as a matter of fact. The dragons and his clan have been friends for generations, long before humanity even existed."

He began laughing and I wanted to punch his lights out, he thinks I am kidding and I think that his entire comment of feeling jealous is nothing more than something he is saying to get under my skin, the bad thing the part that really upset me was being called a lizard. I guess I still have a long way to control myself, my dragon pride is sometimes hard for me to hide.

The meal was again wonderful and I had a clone take care of washing the dishes, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna left. I quickly took hold of Inari's hand to stop him and he look at me with a smile. "Inari, never forget to thank your mother for all the things she does, you must never take her for granted and remember to always be nice to the people that prepare your food."

He looked at the living room and saw my team and his grandfather relaxing in the living room, he began to nod his head. "I promise never to take mom for granted, thanks for a wonderful meal mom, now can I please be excused? I need to keep practicing those moves you were teaching me today."

I began to nod my head as I stood up from my seat and looked at him walk towards the stairs. "I don't want to disappoint you now do I dad?" He quickly left and I had no time to react, I just couldn't believe Inari called me dad.

I felt Tsunami hug me from behind and she was in a particular good mood. "Looks like I am not the only one that consider you family Naruto. Inari is trying very hard to make you proud it seems. He even helped me in the backyard."

I touched her hands pulled them close to my lips as I kissed the back of both her hands. "My situation keeps getting more and more difficult, I wish I could tell the village to jump into an active volcano but I guess this is the sacrifice I will have to make to keep you, Tazuna and Inari safe."

I felt her putting me closer and I felt her head rest on my right shoulder, "I am not happy about you eventually having to leave either, let's just make the best of the little time we got to be a family, I honestly wonder why do the men in my life always end up leaving me behind?"

I quickly turned around and saw the tears on her face, I placed a small kiss on her lips, which she wanted to last longer. "If they are anything like me, I can tell you this, it is never by our own choice, it is something that it appears fate forces down our throats. Don't worry Tsunami I will finish training Inari by the time I am forced to go back to the village."

She smiled, "You know the village isn't that far from here, and if the bridge really improves business, I could see if my father decides to move his company over to Konoha. At the very least Inari and I could visit the village to come and see you."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

 _AN: For those that say that the wave arc is taking too long, don't complain when you wanted the story to be longer._

The bridge was coming along rather well and so was the theft of the books from Gato's safe for that matter. The thing that could not make me happier was that Inari was actually progressing with his self defense training through leaps and bounds, literally.

I even joked that if he kept that up he might actually be a good training partner for my green spandex loving former classmate. I mean he could even picture it, both him and Inari screaming about the flames of youth.

The bridge was three fourths completed and much to his surprise they didn't want to wait till the main structure of the bridge was finished, they actually began to put in the finishing touches as they went along.

I could only see a problem if Zabuza didn't actually care about the ledger and other documents I had, she might ignore them all together since Tsunami and I could be more of a couple, which by the way upset Sakura like there was no tomorrow, apparently she still complains that both me and Ino actually had established a relationship before she did.

I kept telling Sakura that it was not my fault Choji actually loved Ino enough to actually ask her to be his girlfriend after they both graduated. The guy was genuinely happy, and Ino was really liking the way their relationship was going, I mean she didn't throw an empty flower pot at me every time I went by her family flower shop that must mean something nice is happening.

The thing that embarrassed me to no end was how Inari when from calling me teacher to daddy in a lot less time than I figured. I was not against it by far, it's just that it can feel a bit embarrassing when one of your team asked where I am?

The answer that Inari gave Sasuke was to turn around and yell at our bedroom, **"Dad, one of your friends is asking for you."** I honestly need to do something about that horrible habit he learned from his grandfather.

After a quick substitution Jutsu I went out the door and was faced with none other that Sakura, she was staring at me and then at the door, it was when she moved out of the way that I was able to get to the stairs.

"Where do you think you are going? And why did Inari call you dad? More importantly, why did you come out of his mother's room?" I quickly began walking downstairs ignoring her altogether, I had more important things to do than talk about things she would either not understand or believe.

I got to the kitchen and began cooking something nice for breakfast. "Are you going to answer my questions or are you going to continue to ruin those ingredients?" Inari apparently didn't like that since he walked over to her and kicked her right shin.

"Dad is making breakfast, and you ate his food before and said it was delicious. If you don't like the food go and catch something to eat elsewhere! Dad why are you even taking this from this deadbeat anyways?"

Tsunami probably got up thanks to all the yelling Sakura did, she walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you for trying to let me sleep in Naruto, you are even making breakfast, that is so nice of you."

After a small hug and she finished looking at what I was preparing she turned around and look at Inari, "Now Inari I am sure Naruto has taught you better manners than that. What in the world made you call her a deadbeat anyway?"

I looked at Inari and he was pointing at Sakura as he glared at her, "Dad helps teach me things, helps around the house, and even works in the construction of the bridge, Kakashi is on guard duty trying to keep everyone safe, and Sasuke takes care off seeing Gato and his thugs didn't plant anything nasty on the bridge? What does she do? Nothing, she just plays around all day, what else would I call her except being a deadbeat?"

I honestly wanted to tell Inari that it was no way to treat a young woman, but then again he is not exactly wrong either. I guess I really should tell him the difference of what Sakura is doing and the rest of the team.

As I finished making breakfast Tsunami quickly helped me carry all the food to the table. Inari began to fill the glasses with the fresh orange juice I made the night before and sat down between me and Tsunami.

Sasuke and Kakashi came down and both looked rather hungry, "Inari that is not a proper way to talk to a lady, Sakura might seem like she is not doing anything, but in reality, she is doing the exact same thing you are doing, training. She just needs more training than the rest of my team. Do you understand that?"

I began helping to serve everyone the food I made, and for some reason, Sakura was actually happy I said that she will not be that happy for long if I knew Inari. "So she is not a deadbeat since she needs more training than you dad, then she is a slacker."

I guess this is the bad influence I had on him, Inari just says whatever he feels and to hell with the consequences. Tazuna was laughing his head off and giving me a sympathetic look as he began to eat the food.

Sakura looked at her food and began to sniff it like it was poisoned or something, honestly if I wanted to poison her food, I probably could make the food so delicious she would not even notice the poison till it was too late.

"You have to remember to be nice to the people who prepare your food Inari, never make fun of the people that prepare the food that you eat." Like a charm, he asked me why that is? I told him that the person who was making the food could slip in something that was rather nasty.

"I know at least twelve poisons that can be made with common household items, you really need to be careful, and be polite to those that cook your food. I guess I should really teach you how to treat bug, snake and other kinds of bites since you finished learning my family's taijutsu style. We got bigger problems to deal with today, but I will teach you that stuff after we deal with Gato and his hired help."

Sakura just let go of her fork as she heard me say that Inari actually knew to fight like I did. Who can blame her, during all our sparring matches back in the academy I made it a goal to beat her as quickly as possible.

"You honestly think Zabuza will attack today Naruto? It has been only one week." I looked at Sasuke and nodded my head. Kakashi looked at the calendar and then looked at Sakura, I guess he is trying to figure out if this was enough time for Sakura to at least know the tree walking exercise.

"It is one week, and we all know Zabuza would take that long to recover. I still think your plan is far too optimistic Naruto, I know that you can show that Gato is broke and that he will not be able to pay Zabuza or her son after the job is done, but she is also liable to want to complete the job out of sheer pride you know?"

There are many things I know could happen, and many things will happen. When I first started this mission Tazuna was a hopeless drunk and I could not wait till this mission was over, and over the last week I found myself seeing why Tazuna drinks, and we are not that dissimilar to each other.

We both see that the situation in each of our lives is pretty bleak and probably his daughter, his grandson and all that drinking is the only thing keeping him from jumping off that bridge he is building down towards his watery grave. The only difference is that after today his life will turn around, and he will have hope again for a brighter and better future.

Me on the other hand, I found a woman who I can truly say I love, a kid that is not my kid, but I love him as much if he was, and a town that previously I didn't think I would be here that long, turned into a place it will take a great deal of effort to keep myself from crying, since I don't want to ever leave it, but I must or the idiots in Konoha will destroy it just to kill me.

"Either way Kakashi, we will see the end of an evil man, come on, let's go and wait for Zabuza and Haku to show up, we both know she will show up today. I don't imagine she will be happy to see me, but might as well get this done."

As we all walked towards the bridge there was something new on the part of the bridge that we didn't exactly expect, the construction equipment, the crane, the cement mixer, and even the trucks that carry the cement, concrete, and other materials were on fire. Right in this entire scene was Zabuza and Haku for all I can tell making snakes with chocolate and melted marshmallows.

"Well, Naruto took you long enough, what? The smell of the fire made you realize something was wrong? I am sure you wanted to spend a few more hours with that sleazy slut, but I got things to do and as much as I want to give you time with her, I really don't."

I could tell Zabuza was furious, and I could also tell that from the way Haku was standing that he was screaming at me that he at least tried his best to try to get his mom to calm down, not that he had much success by the looks of it.

"Well at least I got you a nice present, Haku told me that you love to read, so I got you something nice for you to read. Why don't you come over and open it, it's wrapped and has a nice bow and everything."

She walked over and picked up the box, without even looking what was in it, she threw it into the fire, "If you have something to tell me, just tell me Naruto, you don't have to be coy about it. So what exactly was I supposed to learn from that box? Some nice cooking recipes?"

I couldn't believe she did that, I went through the entire trouble of getting those documents from Gato's own safe, had to duplicate them, and replace the reals ones so that Gato would not figure I actually stole the original documents, Tsunami and Inari even helped me gift wrap them to give them to Zabuza.

"Well you are supposed to learn that Gato is lying through his teeth, he is actually flat broke, and he has no intention of paying you at all. In fact one of the books says he intends to trick some idiot mercenaries into killing you and Haku after we fight."

Haku walked over to Sasuke and Sakura dividing our squad into two groups, he immediately made what I call an ice dome trapping both Sasuke and Sakura. Zabuza took out her blade and came at me, it was only thanks to Kakashi that I evaded her trying to cut my head off.

"Oh come on Naturo you really expect me to fall for something you made? I am a jounin even if I am no longer with Kirigakure, I mean for crying out loud, it will take a lot more than that to trick me into giving up my mission Naruto. I will kill you, the rest of your team, and then I will kill that fat drunk of a loser that is your client, I will get paid and you and all these people will just be dead."

I took out my kunai and Kakashi was using the Summoning Jutsu to call on his dogs. After ten minutes of fighting, I still couldn't believe I went through all that trouble to avoid this sort of thing and it was all a wasted effort, I was feeling more and angrier as the fight went on. I kept using my fire attacks and for some odd reason, Kakashi kept trying to paralyze her with his lightning attacks.

Half an hour later and we are both pretty much covered in sweat, well Kakashi is, I was just pretending, and that is when I felt something behind us, we immediately turned around and saw that Sasuke for some odd reason was covered in about a few dozen needles, and Sakura was losing her little mind by the looks of it.

" **YOU MISERABLE BASTARD! YOU KILLED SASUKE, THE OWNER OF MY HEART AND SOUL! HOW DARE YOU! FOR DOING THIS YOU WILL SEE HELL!"**

The chakra that was coming out of Sakura began to burn the air around her, the feeling of malice and hate was so thick you could pretty much smell it. The red chakra began to contort and form the head of a fox right over her.

Zabuza probably thought that this was a good chance to do a sneak attack, the very moment that she tried to slash at me with that huge sword of hers I turned around I delivered a knuckle sandwich that sent her flying away from us, and the funny thing is the second I hit her, there was this sound of something crashing and Haku was sent flying right through the ice dome of all things.

Haku ended up flying and landing right next to Zabuza. It took everything Kakashi could muster to control Sakura who had gone completely out of control, she kept screaming that life without Sasuke was meaningless so she would destroy the world, for a world without her Sasuke didn't deserve to exist.

I turned around as I heard Kakashi knocking her out with a punch to the back of her neck, and as she collapsed I turned to look at the other end of the bridge, and using a boat Gato just happened to appear.

"To think that Zabuza and her brat would be so easily taken care off that two worthless punks did the two of them in. Now that they are so tired my men will finish them off and this town and everything on it shall be mine, all mine, at long last."

I walked over to the burning construction equipment and with one swing of my arm the wind came down hard and put out all the flames, this was the final straw, I was not able to control my anger any longer.

I walked over to the middle of the bridge and as the sell-swords came to attack us I took a deep breath, and without thinking about it for one second I released a torrent of flames towards Gato and the men he hired, the flames made the ones that came from Sakura pale in comparison, the men were incinerated in a matter of second.

Gato was the only one that was still alive but a little cooked by the looks of it, his men actually served as a human shield to the flames. "So you were telling me the truth after all Naruto, I guess my jealousy got the better of me. Sorry that I made you waste all that effort, but at least I will take care of Gato. It's the least I can do, but can you spare me a kunai?"

I gave her a kunai and she ran towards Gato the kunai in her mouth, it seems in her fight against Kakashi he actually managed to disable her arms using the attacks with his dogs. As she reached Gato he slit the man's throat ear to ear and almost as if having nothing left to live for she collapsed on the blood covered floor of the bridge.

We did the best to bury Zabuza and Haku with every respect a defeated enemy deserves. Gato was buried in the mass grave where the town buries all those that can't afford a funeral or a lot at the local graveyard. I would say there was not much of him left to bury actually, who knew the waters under the bridge were occasionally visited by a few dozen shark.

Sasuke as it turns out was not dead, he was merely knocked out, in the very same way Zabuza was knocked out, only in a more violent and extreme fashion, as a result we had to wait another week for Sasuke to recover, not that I actually mind.

I had to try very hard to hide my smile when Inari told me he actually used what he learned from me to beat up two thugs that wanted to kidnap his mother, it took a lot of self-control but since Sasuke was in bed, and Sakura was right next to him pretty much threatening to beat up anyone who even tried to move her from his side it didn't take too long before me, Inari and Tsunami were actually alone.

The second that happened I picked up Inari in my arms and hugged him, I was simply that proud of him. I must look like one of those fathers that he was just told by his son he got the best grades as his final grade, and funny thing is I didn't care how many people were staring at us.

"I am very proud of you Inari, at least I know you and your mother will be safe when I have to return to that village." Tsunami came by and hugged me from behind, she was leaning so close to me I could even tell she was actually not wearing a bra.

"Don't talk like that Naruto you make me realize that you will be leave us." I guess I still have much to learn in regards to how to deal with my emotions. I managed to let go of Inari and we began walking home. Funny that, I called the place where Inari and Tsunami live home without even noticing.

"Dad do you really have to go to that hell hole?" I couldn't believe Inari actually said that in front of Kakashi of all people. Tsunami was not helping matters with the way she was actually laughing as she heard him ask me that. Tazuna was nearby and was shaking his head at me.

"We talked about this Inari, I have to return. Even if the fact that I am not the container of the nine tails comes to light, nobody would believe it. If I stayed you, Tazuna and your mother would be in danger, and as much as I would like to stay and keep teaching you things, I simply don't want to be the cause of your deaths."

He looked sad, "But don't worry we got a whole week before that happens, always protect the people that are precious to you, and never make a promise that you know you can keep. Now come on, let's help your mom with lunch."

They entered and Kakashi looked at me, "So you knew the nine tails was in Sakura all along didn't you Naruto? I guess I should ask you how you managed to breath a flame of that temperature, not many people know this but very few ninja can use flame Jutsu and reach that temperature you know."

I looked at him and could not help but to nod, "I had to put up with the scent of a fox every day I was in the academy, so yes, I know Sakura is actually the container of the nine tails, as for the flames, what do you think I am? Human?"


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

As we walked back into my prison, I mean Konoha, I came to realize two things, my bed is never going to feel comfortable or as comfortable as the one I slept in the past two weeks, it was pretty clear to me that those had been the happiest two weeks of my entire life.

Secondly, I confirmed beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sakura had the nine tails inside her, and I could not help but to feel sorry for the poor, poor nine tails being locked up in something that foul, it was almost as bad as my life actually.

It took the village less than two seconds to screams insults at me, and throw feces at me, alright they didn't throw actual feces but the stuff they did throw had a horrible scent. Since these idiots consider me a monster, I just decided that since I had nothing left to lose, the next mob of idiots that tried to have a go at me, I would do the same thing as what I did to Gato's thugs, except I will not be as merciful as I was with the thugs.

As we reported our mission Hiruzen Sarutobi, oh alright, the Hokage, didn't look that happy I think he screamed a couple of times something about being reckless, and failure to follow protocol. Sakura not wanting to take any of the flak decided to blame it all on me.

That is right, Sakura pretty much told them that it was my fault we continued the mission, that I threatened to kill them if they didn't agree with continuing the mission, and that our client pretty much paid for me to force them to do the mission with as she called it sexual favors.

That was it, she can insult me till her hair falls out, but she dared to say Tsunami was no better than a prostitute that is where I draw the line. My hands began to become covered in scales, my fingernails grew till I had claws instead of hands, and they were on fire.

"You have about two seconds before I burn you and the rest of your family to ashes to apologize and tell the truth, and no power in heaven or hell will save you from my wrath. You can insult me all you want, but you insult Tsunami like that and you will not live to regret it fox or no fox!"

The Hokage looked at me and told me to calm down and tell him what was really the truth, "I agreed that this mission was necessary, and this would improve the future of this place, we have thanks to this mission an alliance with a town to provide supplies and repairs in case of emergencies."

I looked at Sakura and I looked at her stomach, "Sorry Kyuubi, but I am going, to tell the truth, I don't have you inside me, chances are you would be happier if it was true. During our mission Sakura here let her temper get the better of her and she accessed the chakra of the nine tails that is locked inside her."

"If I can't harm her, if she doesn't apologize I shall reveal the truth to every single village in the elemental nations, I already have shadow clones ready to do that as I speak, so apologize or so help me my hell becomes your hell."

The Hokage looked at my still burning claws and realized I was not even kidding, he ordered her to apologize, but asked me to remain in his office after the others in my team were told they could leave.

"Naruto you know the life a jinchuuriki endures, would you truly make an innocent young girl go through that kind of a life? You know how the village would treat her and her family, could you live with yourself if what you say caused her to lose her parents?"

I looked at him as my hands returned to normal, "You mean like you and the Fourth Hokage did to me? Using me as a scapegoat just so that I live that hell and Sakura be spared that hardship? You can't like to me Hokage, I know the truth, Minato Namikaze was never my father, he found my egg didn't he?"

He sat down and looked at me shaking his head, "No Naruto he didn't find your egg, you had already hatched, but you are right, he did find you. He had to seal the Kyuubi No Kitsune inside his own daughter, but he knew that the village would never accept her, so he did use you as a scapegoat to save the hero of this village."

"You really love this woman she insulted don't you Naruto? I think I understand why you lost your temper, chances are if someone called my late wife the same thing Sakura called her something like that, I probably wouldn't be as merciful as you and give her a chance to apologize."

He took out a page from a desk drawer and signed it, "Now Kakashi probably forgot to mention this to you, but you and the rest of your team have been entered into the Chuunin Exams that will really soon, you probably noticed how the village is being renovated. Your teammates will have their parents sign this form, a simple consent form, but since you have no one I just signed it for you, I am your legal guardian after all."

I picked up the paper and looked at him, "Again with the cover ups, I know the truth Hokage, no matter how you try to hide it, I learned far too well to look beneath the underneath to be so easily fooled, Jiraiya the Toad Sage is my legal guardian, every document that deals with me has a line where his signature should be, even this one."

"I didn't waste my time reading in the library, I know the laws of this village. I also know that there is, in fact, a law made by you, that states that anyone calling me a demon is guilty of spreading an S Rank secret, punishable by death. I don't like this place, and this place hates me, so fair warning I intend to enforce that law from now on."

As I walked towards the door I heard him get off his seat and walk towards me, "Could you really kill people that are just acting out on their stupidity Naruto?" I turned around and looked at him, and knew he was seriously asking me this question. I told him if I committed a crime out of ignorance he would still punish me for it.

"Ignorance is no defense against the law. If those mobs call me a demon again, they will die, and you will not even have to bother with the funerals, that much I can promise. They tried to kill me, time and time again in the past, from now on, you mess with this dragon, you burn."

I opened the door and looked at the secretary who was glaring at me, I had enough of this woman's glares. I decided to push the intercom to let the Hokage listen to my conversation since the ANBU near his office would tell him anyways.

"You mess with me, I will mess with you. The time for patience and mercy is past, and while the truth shall set me free, to a burning hell will it send you and your family. Heed this warning for it is your last."

As I walked away she was trying to call me a stupid, delusional but stopped before she even spoke the D-word, for I had my hand on my lips and fire sparks could be seen escaping my lips.

She sat down and kept quiet as I walked away. As I exited the building I heard a man walk towards me, he took a broom and broke against my head. **"WHY DON'T YOU DO US A FAVOR AND DIE DEMON BRAT!"**

I looked at him and glared at him hard enough for him to fall on his knees, "Because I am no demon, I am a dragon. You are guilty of breaking a law regarding an S Rank secret, the punishment is death."

His legs were shaking as he stood up, and glared at me, "Nobody is going to believe the word of a lying demon like you!" I took a deep breath and he expected me to do something immature and yell, I was done with being immature, I let out my breath and a torrent of flames came out hitting the man's body, burning it to ash, those ashes were blown by the wind.

I began to walk away towards the Forest of Death, I was feeling hungry and since I could no longer eat the delicious food Tsunami prepared, and I knew exactly how my run down apartment was going to be I had no choice but to find something in the forest for my dinner.

Turns out there are some very large boars in that forest, I cooked two of them and began to eat them. I was enjoying my meal when I smelled the presence of somebody on a tree branch above me.

"I don't bother you when you eat your Dango sticks do I Anko? If you are here to lecture me, don't do it on an empty stomach, come on down, I got two whole roasted boars, there is more than enough for me to share with you, Kakashi and Iruka."

The three of them jumped down and walked towards me, Kakashi was hiding his smile with his mask, Anko looked flat out peeved, and Iruka was scratching his scar which was right over his nose as they walked towards me.

"Alright brat how did you know we were there?" I told her Iruka were the same cheap aftershave that Kakashi does, and snakes are long time allies of my kind, so her snakes actually told me she was up there.

Iruka picked a piece of the Boar and tasted it, "Honey smoked, where in the world did you get stuff to do that?" The other two pieces of the same Boar and began eating it. I offered them something from my canteen and each took a single gulp from it.

"This place is one of the best grocery stores in the world if you know where to look. A lot of the predators here are a whole lot more friendly than the people in that hell hole, oh excuse me your village."

Anko actually was enjoying the Boar, Kakashi was not too happy about how my choice of words to describe the village and Iruka were just looking at my food. "You know something, something must have changed in that mission you went, cause you stop eating only ramen, stop wearing that hideous orange jumpsuit, and even learned to cook."

Kakashi nearly choked on his food when he realized that I was indeed not wearing the orange jumpsuit, in fact, I was wearing a red and white combination of standard ninja gear. For the most part, it was dark red, almost the color of dried blood. To me, it was closer to black, but that was the only stuff I could get.

Tsunami was the one that was very much against me continuing to use the orange jumpsuit which she flat out called kill me orange. "Well in that mission I met someone special, and she did have quite a few things to tell me about the way I live, and yes in two weeks she pretty much whipped me into shape."

Anko was smiling as I finished saying that, "So you found yourself a girlfriend. It's about time, I keep hearing that some of your classmates are even planning to get married. So when exactly do I get to meet this girlfriend of yours? Is she really that pretty? Come on, don't be stingy on the details."

I remember Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna and no matter how much I tried to hide it, I can't help but to smile. "If I had my way that would be never, I don't want them anywhere near this place. Just the idea of what would happen when Inari hears about how the people talk about me is giving me headaches."

Kakashi finished his piece of meat and looked at the confused look on Anko's face. As he walked to cut himself another piece he looked at her and she was still confused. He sat down and he took a bite of his food as he smiled.

"Naruto met the daughter of our client, she is a very nice young woman who just happens to be a widow and has a son named Inari. Naruto and she really hit it off, and by the end of the two weeks Inari was calling him dad, and she used to talk to him like they were married for years."

Anko nearly choked when she heard that, "So let me get this straight you went to protect her father and ended up in a relationship with his daughter, and pretty much became part of a family? Just how many times did you sleep with her?"

I could tell her it was something personal or that it was something along the lines of gentlemen have no memories of such things, but if it gets her to stop asking questions I might as well be honest. "I didn't keep count, I just happen to enjoy being with her so much that I barely noticed how much time we actually spent making love."

She had this smile on her face that was not something that made me feel relaxed, "So you could have ended up causing that little Inari would have a little brother in about nine months or so."

I told her that was impossible, we took every precaution to prevent that, I actually paid attention in my classes regarding this subject in the academy, alright that is a lie, I mostly read it in a book, and took a nap through the entire lecture, but since it was Mizuki giving said lecture, I was not very motivated in paying attention to anything he had to say at the time.

"Sound like you really love her and her kid, I guess I could see why you are in such a bad mood." I looked at Iruka and smiled, this guy always seemed to understand me for some reason.

"Well I get separated from the love of my life, a kid I consider my son, and a chance to live a happy life to come back here. I got idiots that keep trying to kill me, a Hokage that keeps things from me, and a teacher that forgot to tell us he enrolled us in the next Chuunin Exams. I would say that would sour anyone's mood."

That is when Iruka and Anko both got up and walked up to Kakashi who was sweating bullets. "You mean to tell me that you enrolled Naruto into the Chuunin Exams and didn't even tell him about the exams."

Kakashi looked at them both and I could see he was going to try and use an excuse, "Actually I did that since the Hokage actually approved, I also had to sign the papers for Sasuke and inform Sakura's family of the exams. It took me quite a bit longer than I had initially figured to explain to Sakura's mother that the Chuunin Exams could not be avoided and a promotion given simply because she has a seat on the council."

I still can't believe I had to come back here, if I thought for a second they would not harm Tsunami or Inari, I would tell this entire village to forget I ever was born here and flat out move back to live with Tsunami, Inari, and work with Tazuna on his construction projects.

After hearing how the crown prince of this village and the ever precious container of the nine tails are expected to get special treatment, I knew that my life in Wave could have been at least a hundred times better than it is in Konoha if no more.

"Well at least you got the two other members of my so called team to register, the idea that I might get stuck being a Genin forever because one pink banshee is too cowardly to actually participate in the exams would be simply too much."

Kakashi actually began to laugh and he flat out said that Sakura's mother pretty much said the same thing about me, she said that it would be a crime for her precious daughter to miss out on a promotion because I was too scared to risk my neck.

This is rich, not only do I keep this village from knowing that the object of their hatred is not me, but to top it off, the mother of said person insults me with my Jounin Instructor, who by the way has taught me absolutely nothing.

"Kakashi, do me a favor, focus on teaching Sasuke and Sakura please, I imagine that after the second or third phase of the exam we will more than likely get a month to train for the major tournament that will happen as the final phase. Either focus on Sasuke and get somebody to train Sakura or train both using the Shadow Clone Jutsu, please."

Anko looked at me and began smiling, "How do you even know what will happen in the Chuunin Exams?"

I looked at her and began shaking my head, "Anko just because most people ignore the history section of our library doesn't mean somebody has not read those records, I can see that it has been the same pattern every time the Chuunin Exam was first established."

She actually smiled as I said that, "So you know that the second phase will be in the Forest of Death, why aren't you worried Naruto? You know that place is dangerous, full of creatures that could eat your precious team members like snacks."

I took a piece of meat and began eating it, "Dangerous to you humans, but not me. This is my favorite grocery store, I absolutely love this place, where do you think I caught the meat we are eating right now? This place might as well be a vacation resort to me, I got food, water, a few very nice trees to sleep on, it's more than I could hope for in this village."

Iruka was looking at me and then at the meat that I prepared. "How about human contact? Friends? People, to have a conversation like you are doing right now?"

I looked at them, "In truth, I don't trust that many people in Konoha, other than the ones presently eating the food I prepare for dinner, it's the Hokage, Ibiki and the people from Ichiraku Ramen. I don't get to talk to any of you that often either, Ibiki and Anko are too busy with their work, you are too busy teaching, and Kakashi is far too busy training the precious crown prince of our village."

They each looked at me and I could tell they each was taking what I said in many different ways, Iruka looked depressed, Anko was blushing, and Kakashi was scratching the back of his head.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fan fiction only.

As I jumped from rooftop to rooftop I saw Sasuke and Sakura headed towards the Academy building, I kept jumping until I jumped to the tree that was in front of the Academy, I walked down the tree and there they were Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well dope what too you so long to get here?" I looked at Sakura, I actually expected Sasuke to say something like that but her? I could ignore it but I could also see Kakashi was watching from the rooftop of the Academy.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path and I had to take a long way around, don't want to jinx the exams now do I?" Sasuke was laughing as we all entered the building, the instructions were that we were supposed to go to the fifth classroom on the second floor, as soon as we reached the door Sakura slapped me on the back of my head.

"Idiot it says this is the third floor." Sasuke and I both looked at the sign and began shaking our heads at it. This thing was simply so stupid if anyone fell for it, they deserve not to pass the exams.

"We both counted the floors as we walk up the stairs Sakura. This is the second floor, what do you make of this Dope?" I looked at Sasuke and flat out told him this is was even worse than the Genjutsu the demon twins used on the road to wave.

"Look we can't stand around here and discuss the stupidity of the people that actually were tricked by this thing, we got better things to do than waste time. Come on Banshee, Teme, we got some exams to pass."

I walked in and I punched the inside of the door frame, "Better luck next time." I walked in and sure enough I heard a body hit the floor.

I walked in and saw that all the genin in our year were present, I saw something that caught my interest this man was standing right next to Kiba and he was showing him some cards.

I walked over to where they were, "Guys we have some really tough exams, this is no time for you to play your card game." I swear Akamaru was laughing as I said that, good thing that mutt is my friend.

"I wish, this guy has these really weird cards with information about everyone, Kiba asked him about you and they been arguing that the info is actually wrong, it's just too troublesome to stop their bickering."

I looked at Shikamaru, and I had the feeling that if he could ignore his mother, or the rest of his team he wouldn't even be in the exams at all.

"Well, let me take a look at the card then." I took the card from the guy and began reading it, this was unsettling to a high degree, this thing had my entire record of the missions I taken care off and that includes the missions I did when I was in the academy.

It has also information regarding my abilities and my relationship with Tsunami and Inari. To make matters worse this thing even had a line that pretty much said I was a dragon. This is not information that a Genin would have, the guy had white short hair, and was wearing glasses.

"Is there a problem with the information on my Info Card Naruto?" He was standing and closer to me when he said that and I got the scent of something that was familiar.

"Other than this card is full of stuff that is accurate no, a nice cologne, by the way, I mean for crying out loud I am the dead last of my class, who would ever believe I took care off that many missions while I was at the academy. Let's face it, most of my class probably still think the only reason I was allowed to graduate is to either keep Kiba from getting the dead last title or because the Hokage took pity on me."

I looked at the card and the picture on it, "This does have a nice picture mind if I keep it? I have been trying to find something that I could use as an Identification Card, this would be great." The guy just smiled at me and began to nod his head.

"The name is Kabuto, and sure you can keep it, I got others, I might even give you information on the other participants on the exams this is my seventh time participating so I pretty much know everyone here."

I looked at the three people wearing headbands like all of us use, but their village symbol was a music note, "So you got any information on those three wearing the headbands with the note symbol on it? For a while, I figured they would be the entertainment for the last phase truth be told, a new up and coming singing group."

Kabuto began to laugh and the three people I mentioned began to glare at me, "I can imagine that to truth be told, but no they are genin from a new village that was created not that long ago actually, I think this is the first time that village actually this is the first time they actually participate in the Exams."

One of the big guys wearing bandages on half his face came over and stood between us, he actually tried to grab me by my clothes, guess I proved to be a little heavier than he thought since I didn't move an inch.

"What makes you think we are a group of performers exactly?"

I looked at the other two, "I sort of pictured you playing a Saxophone, your friend over there playing a guitar, and the girl in your team being the lead singer, I mean she does have the look of a diva."

This made the three of them look embarrassed and the girl in their team blush. "I guess I shouldn't hold it against you, I do play the saxophone as a hobby, and my brother does play the guitar. I would ask you not to flirt with my girlfriend however, I am sure you understand why I ask this?"

I showed them my left hand and on it was a golden wedding band that Tsunami gave to me, she really placed it in my pocket with a note before I had to leave her, Inari, Tazuna and the place I could very well could have called my home.

"I wouldn't worry about me, I am spoken for, you might want to put a ring on that finger of hers or you might have competition from your own village if not your own team." He began to laugh and thanked me for my advice as he went back to stand with the others.

At that moment Ibiki showed up with that usual look on his face, the look that would scare anyone so much that they lose control of their bowels. I of course played poker with the man every Saturday, so I was not terribly intimidated by his usual poker face.

"Alright maggots, sit down, shut up and open your ears cause I hate to repeat myself. This is the first phase of the exams, you are to take one test with nine questions, the final question will be given after everyone is finished."

"You will be lose ten points per incorrect question, and if you are caught cheating three times you automatically fail, there are proctors watching your every move, and to make matters more interesting, if one member of the team gets caught three times or gets a failing grade on the exam the entire teams fails and is out of the exams."

That, of course, had the intended consequence of causing all ninja present, except me, to scream about it being unfair, to which Ibiki laughed and said that since he is the proctor he got to decide how this phase would be conducted, if someone didn't like it they could leave and try again next year, maybe they would be lucky and have a different proctor.

As I heard him I tried my best not to laugh, it really took a lot of willpower to do that, I knew perfectly well that he simply loved this phase so much that there was no chance that they would give it to anyone else.

Interrogation and Torture were things done to obtain information, and just happens that this test seems to be doing exactly that, testing our information gathering skills and to work under pressure.

As soon as the test began I made three clones and I broke out a pack of cards. We sat down in a corner and began to play cards. This was not without a reason either, it's not because the questions were so boring that I actually answered them all in three minutes, I could, but no that was not the reason for me doing this at all.

Ibiki looked at me and three clones and came on over, "Naruto what exactly are you doing?"

I didn't bother turning around to look at him, "I am playing poker, is that a problem?"

He began to laugh and flat out said to deal him in. I did, and he sat down with the clones. He just happens also sat down right next to me.

"Alright Naruto what are you really up to?" I guess Ibiki would be the one to figure me out, I looked at him and smiled. I pointed at the cards. Like I said this entire poker game was not without a reason.

He looked at his cards and began to read the message I wrote on the piece of paper attached to one of the cards he was holding. He read it and began laughing again. I guess my choice of words was actually pretty funny to him.

I had to tell him that there was a guy that knew things no Genin would ever know, that he also smelled like he slept in a viper's pit, and I knew of only two snake summoners in the history of our village that were still alive, Anko being one, but the other was Orochimaru.

I kept playing poker with the man and my clones, for a bit longer to sell the idea that we were just playing poker, wouldn't you know it? Ibiki won three times out of the five times we played. If I wasn't dealing the cards I would say Ibiki was cheating.

After some nice time playing cards we all got off the ground and my clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke, I got the memories of the three clones and Ibiki told me I should really at least try to look like I was answering my questions.

I took the hint and went back to my seat, which was right between the crown prince of our village, and the nine tails fox girl, I honestly can't stand the smell of that girl. The fox smell doesn't bother me that much, it's the fact that most girls wear perfume, she smells like she took a bath in it.

I almost feel sorry for poor Kyuubi that has to smell that even longer than I have to. As I sat down and wrote my answers on a spare piece of paper I waited for Ibiki to call for the people to stop writing.

A few minutes later, I heard him clear his throat and I looked at him as did the other people in the room. "The final question is simple, your village is involved in a war without another village, you have been informed that vital information is to be found in a scroll, and where to find the building do you risk your lives to obtain the scroll or simply turn around and say that the information is probably an attempt by the enemy to spread falsehoods and misinformation?"

"This last question count for three-fourths of the exam grade, should you answer incorrectly your entire team will be forever forbidden from trying to take the Chuunin Exams again, so the choice is actually very simple, quit now and you can try to take the exams next year, or answer and risk the possibility of you and your team being Genin for the rest of your lives."

Half of the people just got up and left the room without thinking about it for more than a second. I knew that the other test was important but in reality this last question could be the real test, would you risk life and limb for your village or do you value your own welfare more than you value the village?

After the ones that were going to leave were gone, he smiled at the people remaining on their seats, "Very well all those present pass this phase, you are probably wondering why? Well, to be a Chuunin you must be able to make critical decisions on a moment's notice. Your skills at

Information gathering is important, but to be willing to take a risk for the benefit of others is also important."

He opened his jacket and took off his hat and scarf. The scars looked horrible, even almost as bad as mine when I was a kid, "If captured by the enemy you will not be treated with kindness, these scars are reminders of my days as a Chuunin. The scroll may contain false information or actual information, but to the village, it could be a matter of life and death in a war."

As soon as he finished someone decided to throw a large ball through the window, it hit the wall and it became a nailed banner and a large cloud of smoke was released. The banner looked like an ad to me, the sexy and still single Anko Mitarashi is here.

I looked at the desk and sure enough that I saw Anko standing on top of the desk, she was wearing her usual fishnet stockings, net vest and showing every guy in the room more cleavage than she really should.

"Honestly Ibiki you have this many left? I think you are losing your touch."

If I didn't know these two were so good friends, I would think they would be getting ready to come to blows, but in fact, I know they are very good friends, and this was again proven when he began laughing as he heard her say that.

"Like I would do something to make your work easier Anko? Where is the fun in that?"

Again I know these two are very good friends and co-workers, depending who you ask some people might even tell you they are part-time lovers, I could not help but to smile seeing them act like this.

"Guys, you can flirt on your own time, how about we go to the forest already?"

Anko apparently didn't like me telling them that, or so the others probably thought as she threw something at me, I of course caught it with my hand and began eating it. "Thanks for the snack Anko, I was getting hungry."

Most people didn't realize that she threw me one of her special, homemade dango sticks at me. She came over to me and kissed me on my cheek. "You always get in a bad mood when you are hungry, don't you lover boy?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Don't heat the bath water unless you plan to take a bath. Someone wants to have some fun like we did back at our favorite hang out, and you did it right in front of Ibiki no less."

She laughed as told the people in the room she was the second proctor and they should follow her.

I of course did just that, and that is when I saw the barrel with the liability waivers, I didn't wait a second before grabbing one myself and began signing it. Sasuke and Sakura saw what was written and decided to sign one each.

"In case you are wondering why that person signed that paper, let me tell you, you each has to sign a liability waiver, in order to proceed to the next phase, Naruto here is kind enough to do so as an example to help me, he is just that sweet."

They each took a waiver and began signing it, "The next task is simple you each will take a scroll a heaven or an earth scroll and you must get the scroll you don't have from another team here, only when you have both scrolls you can proceed to the tower at the center of this forest, the waiver is because there is no restriction on how you can get the scroll, so killing it allowed, and the forest is called the Forest of Death so it can be quite dangerous."

"As to the scroll you have to wait till you enter the tower and receive instructions on what to do with the scroll before you open it if you open it before that time your team fails. Now each team get a scroll and let's get the party started unless you have any questions?"

Like clockwork Sakura raised her hand, "How long do we have and where are we going to get any food if it's longer than a day?"

She laughed and threw another dango stick at me but this time a rather strange kunoichi actually caught it with her tongue and began to promptly eat it. "I have the same questions myself." She was so close to me I got her scent and realized that since she didn't die, she must be very familiar with snake venom, that is the special ingredient in that dango she makes after all.

Without turning I decided to answer the questions in order to save time, "We probably have a week since the place is that big, and as for food, this place is a virtual grocery store, you can find anything you want to eat or ingredients to cook a meal in this place if you know where to look, where do you think I been getting my groceries since I was a kid Sakura? Oh, that is a lovely perfume you are wearing miss."

She moved away, "Oh, I can see you are going to be trouble, polite, and such a sweet talker too, I might want to have some fun with you while I am in the forest." Anko was glaring at her and she saw the hand sign I was making with my right hand. She immediately smiled and told each team to get one scroll.

As soon as we stepped in the forest Sasuke and Sakura looked at me, "Since you spend so much time here Naruto, got any tips as to how we get around this place? I don't mind you dying as much as I mind Sasuke dying before we get married."

Well, Sakura is a delusional as ever I see, the glare I got from Sasuke pretty much told me he was thinking the same thing too. "Well, you know the tree walking exercise why don't you put that to good us? We could even use shadow clones to scout the other teams, and find the one that has the scroll we need."

I began walking up the tree's trunk till I and the others were standing on the higher branches, "I don't know about you two, but all other teams in this place are enemies, and they will not think twice in either try to kill us, well you really, in order to get our scroll, so we will use our nicknames as means of identification."

A hand sign later and I had fifty clones already searching for the scroll we needed. Sakura being impatient decided to go and try to look for the team with the scroll by herself, Sasuke just considered her being caught or killed to slow us down, and thus he decided to go with her, which in turn ended up making Sakura very happy.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fan fiction only.

As I walked around on the tree branches I realized something that was horrible, simply horrible. I really should not have let Sakura go alone with Sasuke, one of my clones finally sent me back his memories and what I saw was not good, I saw the Kumo kunoichi giving Sasuke what amounted to a hickey.

I decided to run towards where they were as fast as possible. I kicked a big snake on her head to knock her out and kept running my way towards Sasuke and Sakura. I saw someone my father told me a lot from, he said that the snake clan was an old ally of our family.

The snakes actually you could say came from our bloodline, they supposedly revere dragons as what they call their version of perfection. As I managed to get to the scene where Sasuke was about to get swallowed by the boss of the snake clan I jumped and held Manda back.

Manda was pushing hard against my back, I looked at Sasuke who was looking at me with this frightened look on his face. "Hey, are you alright kid? You are not hurt, are you? You fraidy cat."

I saw Manda glaring at me, "Say Orochimaru excuse my interrupting your little romantic moment but I don't have time for this foolishness. I highly suggest that you leave or you are going to die."

He actually looked at me as he began laughing, "Oh, I don't mind you showing up at all Naruto, you know me, the more the merrier. As for killing me, you are barely holding off Manda here, if you aren't careful he might decide to eat you as a snack."

I looked at Manda and saw that my eyes had changed, I saw what my eyes looked like reflected off his own eye. The iris turned blood red, and I had full blown dragon eyes, I was basically giving him a dragon death stare and I didn't even notice.

" _Manda, I send you greetings from my father Ddraig. He told me quite a few things about you. I honestly don't know why you would lower yourself to have that thing on top of you as your clan summoner."_

As soon as I said that he began to get really nervous. I mean he was looking rather shocked what I just told him. _"_ _You mean to tell me you are the son of the Red Emperor Dragon? How can that possibly be? You look like a human to me!"_

Now I was angry, _"_ _You dare compare a divine dragon to a human! I was told you were loyal to my father and those of our kind, it seems that is not the case. YOU DARE CALL ME A HUMAN! I WILL SHOW YOU THE ERROR OF CALLING ME THAT, I WILL SHOW YOU WHO I AM BEFORE I END YOUR LIFE!"_

As I felt my rage go out of control my body began to grow, my wings began to spread, my body began to return to its true form and where a human once stood, I was in my real form. I felt like I was holding something smaller than a puppy.

I turned around and looked at Orochimaru, who by the smell of it pissed his pants. **"** **Now Orochimaru don't you have something to say to me?"** Orochimaru looked at Manda and then at me he truly looked like he was going to faint.

"I already gave Sasuke the scroll you needed, how about you show me some mercy as a thank you and let me leave here alive. I honestly only tried to help Sasuke and your team, you know I didn't mean to insult you oh mighty dragon."

If he thought that would work on me, then he must think I am as stupid as the people in the village think I am. I didn't bother answering him instead I took a deep breath and Manda knowing my father knew exactly what I was going to do. He disappeared screaming that he was sorry.

I released my fire breath and burned Orochimaru to ashes, he didn't even manage to fall that much before my breath hit him and burned him to ashes.

I looked at Sasuke and he looked like he was in pain, Sakura was looking at me like she had seen something just as big as I was not that long ago, well that is nice, it means she actually went to visit Kyuubi.

I reverted back to normal and I got a new change of clothes from one of my storage scroll. "What? It's not like you thought of me as a human. Now come on, we need to give Sasuke there some emergency aid, and catch us some lunch, cause I am hungry."

I put Sasuke on my back and we began to walk up the tree for cover and security. Well, the bite mark was not that bad, no poison on it, guess Orochimaru's fangs aren't poisonous all the time, but there was a weird tattoo where the bite happened.

"You could have told us of this weird transformation ability cousin. We might have been able to come up with something if you did."

Sakura looked at me and began to laugh, "Sasuke you are expecting way too much from someone like Naruto, we all know he was a beast, we just didn't know what he would look like when he showed his true colors. But Naruto you only had one tail, where are your other eight?"

Damn it, my father told me at first I could only change to my real form once a day. I still can't figure why did my rage go out of control, it's not like they haven't insulted me like that before, but something made me snap, I don't know what but I guess having Manda stand there just listening and not doing anything to correct his summoner might have contributed to that.

"Sorry Sakura, I was too busy taking care of Sasuke's little love bite, you want to see a nine tail beast that much, I would tell you to look in a mirror, but there aren't any near here. Say Sasuke you feel good enough to run? That traitor gave you the scroll didn't he?"

He touched his shoulder and took a deep breath, "Yes, Naruto he gave me the scroll, but I don't think there was any love when he bites my shoulder like this, it really hurts, your treatment made it stop hurting and itching so I can move without any problems."

As soon as we heard that we decided to run towards the tower, it was an old tower in the center of the forest, they even build it in the middle of a clearing.

As we walked in we saw the sign on the wall, it said to open both heaven and earth scrolls at the same time and toss them. Sasuke opened the heaven scroll, and Sakura opened the earth scroll. I was ready for any unusual surprises when the scroll began to emit this smoke as they landed together.

"Well as far as I am concerned you guys made me proud, you actually managed to get here first. Why the face Naruto? Is something the matter? Why so serious?" I could hardly believe it the entire thing about the scrolls was a summon seal, that is what was written in the scrolls, two halves of the seal.

"Well, you mean besides the fact that Orochimaru giving Sasuke here a love bite, and me having to use my trump card to save these two, tell me what do I have to be happy about? What I need to know is when do I get to fight? We both know this place is an arena, so how long till the tournament begins?"

Sakura glaring at me decided to walk right in front of me, getting in my way, not a smart thing to do right now. "When you were going to tell us you could breathe fire? That you knew and could order someone like the Boss of the Serpent Summon Clan? If that was not the nine tails, what the hell are you!"

I was not in the mood to answer or argue right now, right now I wanted to beat someone's skull in, and if this stupid pink haired vixen keeps talking to me like that, it is going to be heard, and that is before the stupid tournament begins.

"I am a divine dragon, you miserable excuse of a vixen, I honestly don't even know why do I have to live here with such inconsiderate, ungrateful, and ill mannered people. Sasuke thanked me for helping him but you? Not a single word of gratitude after I saved your life. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go in find a nice comfortable place to sit, we are going to have to wait to see how many other teams actually make it here."

I pushed her out of the way and began walking, she did something stupid, she actually tried to punch me, I was definitely not in the mood for this sort of stupidity. "Land that punch and I will burn you the same way I burned Orochimaru. I am not in the mood to put up with you or any more stupidity right now!"

He stopped and backed off, I walked to a nice cool place in the Arena and sat down, "Don't you think that was a little bit over the top Naruto? She is just trying to cope with everything she just went through, she faced Orochimaru, saw you transform, and then saw you scare a massive snake and burn a man to ashes and from what I think you are not bothered by it at all."

I looked up and Kakashi and began to shake my head, he was interrupting my talk with dad for this? "That does not excuse her rudeness or trying to punch me. I saved her precious Sasuke, what the hell the prince of this village for all I can tell, so excuse me if I am not exactly jumping for joy seeing her try to punch me for no reason."

I looked away and began closing my eyes when "What exactly are you doing sitting like that?"

It is a never ending session of stupid questions with these hairless apes, can I even have a moments peace to talk with my father, is that too much to ask? Really? "I was meditating trying to organize my thoughts, you should give it a try sometime, it helps a great deal to deal with anger. It's what is keeping me from killing a pest right now. So I highly suggest you let me meditate or order a coffin for Sakura, your choice."

As he did not say anything else I closed my eyes, I could see him and he was not happy to let me tell you. As it turns out Manda was not simply a friend of my father. It turns out Manda was so close to my mother that she named him my godfather of all things. The reason he was furious was that Manda dared to even attempt to injure me.

I think I might have been too merciful compared to what my father would have ended up doing to him. The only thing father was happy about was in fact that I showed according to him a proper display of dragon pride. He began teaching me how I could increase the temperature of my fire breath using only my rage.

I always enjoy learning things with dad, it feels almost nice to spend some times away from the humans, it a great relief. I also enjoy spending time with him, dad was a great teacher, and he made things seem easy with how he explained things.

If there was something I could not figure is why if could, in theory, talk to other dragons using only my mind, why couldn't I talk to mom? No matter how many times I tried thinking of her name to form the mental connection, I simply could not do it. It was almost as if something was causing our mental link to fail each time I tried to establish it.

Father could only tell me it was a problem with where she was, and that she probably actually believed that I was dead. He told me that the barrier between dimensions could be interfering in my attempt to contact her. If she actually accepted that I was indeed dead, then she might also be rejecting the link in some unconscious way since she thinks I am dead.

My relationship with Tsunami and Inari had been truly the happiest moments of my life. This time away from them, even if some would call a brief time, made me realize how much I actually miss them, I know that thanks to my training Inari are more than capable of defending himself and his mother.

I could not help but feel sad as I began thinking that maybe Konoha would never let me near them again. 'Damn it, I need to stop thinking about this, but how can I? My life will never feel the same again, I miss training Inari, I miss helping her in the kitchen, and I am sure that I will miss her as I sleep.'

The smell of Akamaru actually made me realize that some other teams had actually made it to the tower. Maybe it's Kiba that has this horrible stench that makes me sick to my stomach, and want to up chuck my last meal. No, for a second I forgot, it's the screaming banshee who forgot to change her underwear.

Did I turning into my actual form scare her that much? I guess the real question is how can she stand the stench of her own urine and feces that much that she doesn't notice the mess she made in her pants.

I sent some chakra to my nose and it actually helped to stop the awful stench. I did a hand sign and pointed to my nose as I looked at Akamaru and he actually nodded his head and I could practically hear him whispering the equivalent of thank you.

The small tournament began and we were all instructed to go up to the observation area, I honestly had to stand right between two ninjas of Suna, I know that it was not what they were expecting but I needed to get as far away from the banshee as possible.

I was liable to kill her if she kept saying that I should be kicked out of the exams since I was no longer useful for her. I guess the banshee forgot that I saved her life, her love interest, or maybe I should say her victim, and killed a traitor to their village, but what should I expect from her? Gratitude?

The large board on the back looked like it was randomly going through the names of the people who actually made it to the building. Not surprising only half of the people in the exams were still here.

The old man said that this was done to reduce the numbers for the final tournament. I know that he said it was random but when my name appeared and the name of Kiba was right next to mine, I couldn't help to think this is not as random as it first appears.

I heard a man scream that we should come down and enter the arena or be disqualified if we took longer than a few minutes to stand on said arena floor. I walked down and I could hear Kiba saying something that he was lucky, lucky he says, he is about to face a dragon and this human thinks he is lucky? I really should ask Hana next time I see her for my check up if insanity runs in her family.

As I saw Akamaru I couldn't help but feel bad for him. "You can quit right now dope, you know you are no match for me, you are the dead last after all, and only graduated out of pity."

I looked at him and couldn't help shaking my head. "You know Kiba, I was going to take it easy on you. I really was, but you just had to open your mouth. You think you are so tough, come on and hit me with your best punch, I will not even move from this spot."

He ran toward me as Akamaru turned into something like Kiba and both began to try and attack me, compared to the attacks my father used during my training this was so slow that I had to only turn a little bit in different directions to avoid all their attacks.

"Stop evading and fight me! Why won't you fight like a man!" I looked at him and he stopped talking, I told him I would fight back if I felt this was actual combat, that is when he actually asked me what would I call the last ten minutes? I didn't even stop to think about my answer, I said it was a pity.

That is when they both got really angry and decided to do their fang over fang. They used their family attack and I decided to evade it at first, but when they were right in my reach I grabbed both by the neck and threw them against the floor.

"So that is your fang over fang, let me ask you Kiba do you think you are the only one that can use that technique. You showed me yours why don't I show you mine. I would suggest Proctor that you go up that ramp to the observation area unless you are feeling suicidal.

I bite my thumb and slammed my hand against the arena floor. I guess I will have to tip my hand and reveal that since I been waiting for them to reach this building I actually managed to sign a summoning contract.

It shouldn't be such a surprise my father actually let me sign the Drake Clan contract. It was supposed to be a birthday gift, but since he had a feeling this would happen he gave me my gift a little earlier than what he had planned.

The second a small dragon looking, creature, appeared right next to me. She was the daughter of the Drake Clan Boss, and we both became rather good friends as we trained together during our long wait.

She looked at me and decided to do the human beast transformation after the smoke was cleared my friend stood in red skin tight armor, long red hair, and a figure that made me miss Tsunami quite a bit.

We both began to run towards Kiba and Akamaru and as we performed the fang over fang they decided to avoid using since the tornado that appeared around us was a flaming tornado and that would have burned them both really bad if it hit them.

The second that we got ready to attack again Akamaru rose his hand and said that they quit. It turns out Kiba changed places with Akamaru sometime during that last evasion. "Thank you for the help, I will call you again if needed."

She stepped closer to me and smiled this seductive grin, "For you, you can call me anytime you want." Damn it if I wasn't lucky Tsunami heard Rose say that, I would have been in trouble with her for certain. Never knew she actually had that kind of feelings for me, she actually never appeared to harbor such feelings at all.

I looked at the Proctor and he nodded his head, " **Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!** " I began to walk off the arena floor and towards the ramp when Kiba came towards me. He asked me how in the world was my Fang over Fang different than the own his clan practices. I told him it was quite simply, we both could breathe fire, and he couldn't.

Who knew that this one fight would change how Kiba thought of me, guess the fact that I could do something similar to his clan's signature technique made me worthy of earning his respect.

I sat down and closed my eyes, dad was immensely happy that I won, but he told me not to get overconfident, we still had a few fights ahead of us. I told him I was more than ready for my fights but instead asked him to teach me a few more techniques in physical transformations.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fan fiction only.

The rest of the matches were pretty boring so let me tell you, the only surprise was when Lee got beaten in less time than I got Kiba to quit. Gaara seemed to be rather upset at something, well, in the end, the preliminary tournament ended and only eight of us remained. The Hokage did the whole clapping and telling us that we made our villages proud thing.

I was staring at the guy who was pretending to be the Kazukage, "As you may not know the final phase will be in approximately one month from now, there are many esteemed guests and nobles that will wish to see the final tournament, it will also be a chance for our villages to showcase the talents of those still in the exams."

"As such you each will be given a month to train and get ready for the final tournament, I would also remind you that you could end up fighting members of your own team, which means they know you, just as well as you know them, which means you will have to come up with new tactics in the month you have for training."

He told each of us was free to go, and I for one could use a nice warm bath, I mean it, after all my fights I smelled so bad I could barely stand it myself. As I jumped from tree branch to tree branch and then over the rooftops of the buildings in the village I could not help but wonder how Tsunami and Inari were doing.

I finally reached the open baths and I jumped down looking like someone else, I mean the last time I tried to enter as myself the manager of the place kicked me out. I didn't know the reason then but let's face it, I was covered in a lot of awful stuff back then, but still, I was a kid back then.

As I entered the bath I changed to normal and began to get undressed, sat down on a mat and began to wash myself, as I finished I went into the warm mineral waters, the feeling was great on my aching muscles, it would be even better if this was a mixed bathing area and Tsunami was with me, man I keep thinking about her an awful lot, I guess I miss her a lot more than even I had thought I did.

I was quite happily enjoying myself when I heard this giggle, this perverted giggle that made me feel angry, and when I saw this man looking through the wall that separates the man's from the woman's side of the bath, now I was furious. He was in a perfect position so I decided not to waste the chance to punish a pervert.

I did a hand sign I did a twirl and stuck my last hand sign in his rear, **"Konoha Hidden Technique: A Thousand Years Of Death!"** That sent the white haired pervert flying over the fence and into the women's area. I went back to relax in the nice warm mineral waters as I heard the concert of the things the women were screaming at the pervert as they gave him the beating of a lifetime.

I managed to punish a pervert, got the bath all to myself, and I even learned another reason why never, I mean never peep at a bunch of women bathing. _'That is right, son, respect their privacy or pay the price in pain.'_

As we were both discussing the virtues of respecting women, the idiot pervert came looking rather mad at us, "You have any idea how horrible it is to be beaten up like that? Or even do you know what that technique could cause the person you use it on to suffer?" I told him, constipation, pain, and embarrassment at most, I should really have used a kunai in the execution of the technique, but I wanted to punish him since he was just a stinking pervert.

That is when he started to laugh really loudly for some odd reason, "You dare call me a mere pervert, Women love me, Men envy me from the east to the west, I am Jiraiya the Toad Mountain Sage! For you information, I am no mere pervert, **I AM A SUPER PERVERT!** "

I could not help myself to begin shaking my head, "I really should have to use the kunai. Now if you will excuse me I was enjoying myself here before I was rudely interrupted by you peeping at the women bathing, if you did that to Tsunami I would really kill you."

He got in the water and began looking at me, "Like a punk like you know anything powerful enough to kill me." Alright, that does it, one minced and pureed moron coming up. I know I shouldn't use this technique but I really want to kill the stinking pervert and quickly. I concentrated on my hand and sure enough, a spinning ball of my chakra was in my hand.

He tried to evade me but instead substituted himself with a large stone, and the stone was broken into pebbles as soon as the technique hit it. "You have a lot of nerve, you first humiliate me like you did and then you use a stolen technique my own student invented."

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "It's a technique that was invented by my adoptive father, and as such, I have every right to everything he wrote or invented, as for humiliation, that is what I should say, a grown man behaving like a horny teenager. I would think that you of all people would know how to respect the privacy of others."

He looked at me and began walking towards me, "That is a lie, Minato had only one daughter, the child he had with his lover, I do not know who you are, but I will not stand for your lies." I told him to sit down then, cause I was not lying at all. I told him the name on my records was Naruto Uzumaki.

He again called me a liar, this conversation was making me more and angrier, I didn't like him calling me a liar and I sure are hell didn't like the way he was looking at me. It was making me so angry in fact that I was sorely tempted to burn the idiot to ashes, and I would have, but my father told me that I should try to have some patience with him.

That made him angrier it seems, "That is another lie, I was told Naruto Uzumaki died. I should know, I asked about him regularly about him to the staff of the Orphanage, they told me that he died from an illness and that he lived happily till the day he died, I worried about him you see, he is my godson."

I began shaking my head and looking at him, "As far as I know my only Godfather is Manda, the Boss of the Serpent Summon Clan, as for my life in the orphanage, I can say without a doubt or hesitation that if I have been sent to Hell or raised by a pack of wolf, I would have been better treated and happier than in that Orphanage I was poisoned, beaten, stabbed and suffered countless of assassination attempts by the people you just said you asked about me."

I got out of the water and looked at him, "You don't believe I am Naruto, and I don't believe you are my godfather. I say that makes us pretty much equal at least in one thing. You don't want to call me Naruto or think I was named thus, ask the Hokage if that is not enough for you then continue thinking whatever you like. If you want to call me something else that should be no problem, call me Negrado, for that, is the name my birth parents gave me."

I walked over to the exit of the area and I could feel him following me, "But make no mistake human, if you continue those hand signs and you do attack me, I will respond in kind, no one attacks a dragon without suffering the consequences."

I walked towards the place that held my clothes, got dressed and decided to go towards the Hokage mountain. I walked up to the top and sat down, _"You made me very proud in your handling of that pervert son, well done. That is what I expect of my son. You should great restraint by not simply burning the pervert till he was nothing but ashes."_

I told him that he simply was a pervert, it would be giving too much value to actually burn him like that, and the possibility of the stench of his burning corpse could disturb the young women bathing in the other area.

"What I need to figure out, is how will I train in this month I have till the final tournament begins." He told me the Drake Clan would be happy to summon me to their territory and help me train in their sage arts. It took me less than a second to agree if anything it would be a welcomed relief to have to spend a month in the village doing nothing.

As I went home I looked at the place and sure enough, everything I owned was either broken, burned or smeared with dog shit, this place sure knows how to make a person feel appreciated. Good thing I took a bath away from this place, the hate messages on the walls were unoriginal, and I should really not expect any better from the people in the village.

As I closed the door and it came off its hinges and slammed down on the filthy floor, covered in some of the foulest stuff I ever smelled, and I even think not even a pig would live on it by the stench that was coming from it, I walked away and without notice I was in the realm of the Drake Clan.

The sage did not waste time on introductions, she introduced herself during my training, and the thing is the training was some of the most severe training I ever endured in my life, to be one with my dragon nature, to accept nature and my role in the very universe, to have the strength, wisdom, and tolerance to pain I thought would drive others insane trying to obtain.

If felt like years, I had to do everything in my dragon form, everything. My training was non-stop. I kept doing things that made me want to scream in sheer frustration at times, but I had faith in the sage that all this was for a reason, alright, my dad told me to have faith in the training methods of the sage, I wanted at first to complain bitterly, but a comment that he said that I was starting to sound like Sakura pretty much put an end to that.

For what seemed to be thirty years I trained, and thanks to my Shadow Clones I did not only learn to be a sage but mastered my sage form, I gained more strength than I could ever hope to achieve by myself, I pretty much figure that the Chuunin Exams were over and everyone was happy I failed, defeated by default.

When we got back to the village, my apartment was clean, everything that was broken, burned or damaged replaced, and the self-proclaimed Super Pervert was sleeping on my bed. Guess the stinking pervert claimed my apartment. I was about ready to leave when someone grabbed my arm, I was ready to do a throw and send him out the nearest window.

"You have a lot of nerve, keeping your godfather waiting for you for three days. I know that you were upset with me Naruto, but don't you think that was a bit much?" Three days? Is this man insane or doesn't he know how to count days? I have been in the Drake Clan Territory for no less than thirty years!

" _Actually son, time flows differently over there than over here. I forgot to tell you that ten years over there is equal to a single day over here. So, in reality, you still have twenty-six more days of waiting. I told you that you had enough time to take things a lot easier, but no, you had to rush."_

"Well it seems that it didn't take this place long to give my apartment to someone else, so tell me when is the daily celebration starting?" He asked me what celebration was I talking about? I told him that since I was not seen for apparently three days, the celebration of my demise. He began to shake his head as he looked at me.

"Naruto I know you were telling me the truth, I went to talk with my old teacher about what you said, and he pretty much told me everything you said was true, sorry for doubting you, but you are very wrong if you think everyone would be happy to hear or think that you died. There are people in this village that do care about you."

I looked at the white haired man, the very man who called me a liar, I know it has been thirty years for me, say I am holding a grudge, but compared to others of my kind, this is nothing. "Look I got a ton of things to do and very little time. Let's say for efficiency sake I just ask you what do you want from me?"

He looked at me and began shaking his head, he almost looked like he didn't believe what I was saying. "I actually planned to offer you some training, since you have a whole month to get ready for that final part of the Exams." I do not want to spend a month learning to be a pervert, and for some odd reason, I was actually happy that Inari was nowhere near this man.

"What could you possibly teach me? I mastered all the Chakra control exercises that exist, and even some you people don't even know off, I signed a summoning contract, spent an awful lot of time with the sage of that clan, and am a master of their sage arts. As for physical training, I can crush a piece of coal into a diamond in my hand. So tell me what exactly would you help me train in?"

Again the stupid pervert obviously had not thought of that and looked rather shocked at what I just told him, "How about the finer points of finding a good woman, earning her affections, and then how to make her very happy in bed?"

I can't believe a pervert just told me that, "Find a good woman? Did I find one, earn her affections? I did, and keep her happy in bed? If I didn't have to return or thought that this village would drag me back here, I would be in our bed, taking care of my step-son, working with by what by then would be my father in law, in the family construction business. Why do you think I don't like perverts, just the idea that she could have been one of the women you were peeping at made my blood boil."

He again was not expecting that at all, "Alright how about spending some time with me, let me make up for all the time we missed, and maybe let me get over my guilt of pretty much leaving you alone for all this time? I know that I should have checked if you were actually dead, but in honesty, I was so depressed that I focused on my spy network after hearing you were dead."

I spent three weeks with the man that said was my godfather, the only thing I came to gain from my time with the man was a deeper hatred for perverts, and the need to burn every single Icha Icha book that I could burn. Those books might be liked by young punks, but while I look young, I did spend thirty years training, so I was more shall we say mature than people expected me.

I was standing in the tree near the southern entrance when I saw some people I was really happy to see, Tsunami looked as lovely as ever, Tazuna was actually walking straight, which means he actually cut down on his drinking, and Inari was looking at the guards as the gate opened.

"State your names and business for the record." Once I heard the guard say that I decided to keep quiet and listen to their response. Tazuna took the papers for the three of them and showed them to the guard.

"My father is here to talk about the payment of a debt my town has with your Hokage, and I came to see the final tournament of the Chuunin Exams, there is someone in that tournament that I would very much like to spend some time with."

The other guard looked at her in a way that I didn't appreciate, I know she is available, but the way he looked at her body made me think of Jiraiya. Inari didn't like it by the looks of it, he went over to the man and kicked him.

"We are here to watch my daddy beat the hell out of the competition! You better respect my mom or daddy will beat you up Dattebayo!" That is when I wish Inari hadn't copied that verbal tic of mine, it made both the guards look at her and Inari in a much more hostile way.

"Oh, I am so scared, mind telling me who will beat me up, kid?" Tsunami tried very hard to smile, or at least that is what it looked to me, she told him that he was talking about the one hero of Wave, he beloved and surrogate father of her son, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

That is when I decided to just jump down from the tree branch and try to get them away from the guards, I guess they forgot what I told them, this village hates me to the point of wishing my death, did they really think other people that clearly say they are close to me would be treated differently?

"Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, so glad that you could make it to the final tournament. Come on guys the guards are busy enough, we better clear the way." As we walked away I could feel the hate coming from the two guards. I was shaking my head as I looked at Inari, I can say without a doubt that I was having some mixed feeling about the entire thing, I was feeling quite proud that Inari stood his ground, I was feeling quite touched that he and Tsunami acknowledge our relationship. I was also dreading the possibility that they would try to harm them simply because they spoke about me with any hatred in their voice.

"I think I told you, this village hates the very fact that I am alive, Inari, I know you are proud of me, and you only said it to show you care, but please be more careful of what you say and to who you say it. I don't want to think of any of you three getting hurt because of me." I just finished saying that when Inari just turned around and gave me a big hug, just as that ended Tsunami grabbed me and pulled me into another hug, that ended in a rather passionate kiss.

Tazuna was just smiling at me after this happens, "Well Naruto, you might not be able to tell, but after the way, they acted. I guess you can tell that both Inari and Tsunami have been missing you an awful lot. I have been really busy with the whole being in placed in charge of the entire economy of Wave and all to think about it."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

I don't know why but I can't help feeling happy, I had Inari and Tsunami with me, and I could not help but smile as I saw the happy faces on both of them. Inari actually kept asking me questions about how I been doing lately. I tried to entertain them as much as I could, without saying a few things that I would only tell Tsunami, and only when I was sure Inari was asleep.

"So after everything you did for them, they are still ungrateful. I know you are going to beat them all and become the champion. They will rue the day they messed with my dad!" I couldn't help but to shake my head as I heard Inari, I guess some lessons take longer than others.

"As long as I have you both with me, they can say or scream anything they want at me, I only care about the opinion of two people and they are near me right now. So instead mind telling me to have you been keeping up with your training? Have you been a good boy and helped your mom?"

Tsunami was smiling as I said that, Inari looked rather embarrassed that I said that. He said that he was a good boy and that he would never do something to make me feel ashamed of him. We both got to my apartment and that is when I got the smell of something horrible. I told them both to wait outside, and when I went inside, sure enough, my walls were covered in dog shit and the message was still fresh.

A little water and wind Jutsu later the walls were clean once again, except that they didn't listen and came inside. They must have been hit by the smell of the stuff that had been on my walls, Inari looked like he was about to lose his breakfast. "And that is why I told you two to wait outside, I told you this village hates me, I guess if you ever doubted this should make it perfectly clear that I was telling the truth."

Tsunami looked at me and place her arm near me holding me. "I haven't smelled something that bad since I was changing Inari's diapers. Naruto I still think that you should be allowed to leave this village if they hate you living in it. You honestly think they would chase after you, and drag you back here?"

I told her again, that this village may hate me, they may even try to kill me, but deep down this village knew that they needed me, a lot more than I ever needed them. They need me as a scapegoat, to give the actual person who they would hate someone else to focus their hatred on.

After some time we got to talk about what has been happening in Wave, it turns out her father's company really had a lot more work, repairing everything that was broken or needed to be reinforced since Gato was no longer there to stop the economic progress of the town. The fishing dock was a lot safer, the streets did not get flooded anymore, the people were very happy how much their town became better.

For the few brief moments I truly felt like this lousy place was an actual home, I could not imagine a happier life than me and Tsunami living together as a happy couple, being parents to the child I would very happily call my son, Tsunami had been the only woman in my life who has ever loved me, and I enjoyed every second I spent with her and our son.

The First comment from my opponent was that I was probably going to lose since I was such a pathetic loser. In all honesty, I never would imagine that Ino was going to be my first opponent, truly I never imagined this happening or the fact that the first thing that came out of her mouth would be an insult.

She always gave me the impression that she was a very decent young woman, I guess I know who is to blame for this, more than likely the emo prince denied yet another one of her date requests, if Ino is like this, I don't even want to picture what Sakura is like. I can't help but feel sorry for the poor Biju that had to endure being with her.

The moment she started to say that any woman who would want anything with me was a whore, that is when now I was angry, angry enough to breathe fire. She thought that she could take over my mind like everyone else, well I am not like everyone else, I am the son of two of the most powerful divine dragons in existence.

I being the honorable person that I am, gave her a chance to apologize, and the only thing she said was that I could kiss her ass, and take my apology and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Alright, a little reality check for the member of the Yamanaka Clan was necessary. I partially burned the ground around her making her trapped in a ring of magma.

I looked at her and began to smile, "You know you can insult me all day Ino, but when you insult the love of my life, well that is not appropriate, now unless you want to be cremated, I would apologize, cause human, you don't make a dragon angry without suffering the consequences."

She told me that since her family had a seat on the Council, I couldn't do a thing, and as soon as the Genjutsu was over she was going to beat my skull in. I slammed my fists together and began to release more and more of my rage, my anger, and the fact that I remember her treatment of me back at the academy I had a lot of rages.

My body began to change, I grew bigger and bigger and my wings began to come out of my back, my head began to change till I could feel my fire lung actually feeling comfortable, I knew that I was in my true form and I looked at Ino who apparently lost control of her bladder.

One deep breath and a stream of flames came out near her, enough that some of her hair began to burn, the moment she realized that I was taking in air and this time I was really taking a deep breath, she dropped to her knees begged for mercy and when I leaned back to release my breath she fainted.

I was declared the winner and decided to change back to my human form, "What? It is like you people never seen a wide range Genjutsu before." I went off the platform hearing the cheering voice of Tsunami and Inari. I went to sit with Tsunami and Inari to watch the next fights.

I just qualified for the semi-final round so that means I had a few fights to watch with the love of my life and my boy. The fact that as soon as I sat down near her, she began to lean on me and Inari were telling me how wicked cool my way of winning was. I couldn't help but smile as I heard him say that.

I saw how quickly Neji and Hinata finished their match, for some reason Hinata was not the same shy and pacifist she was when we were in the academy, Neji went on about how it was fated for her to lose, that it was preordained and nothing she did would make a difference, the way she beat him made me think of someone beating a drum.

She held nothing back and there was nothing gentle in the way she hit him. I saw Neji being carried out of the arena and somehow I don't think he will ever think his destiny was to be sent to intensive care by the one cousin he believed to be the weak link in their Clan. She looked at me, then at Tsunami, the only difference is she smiled at me and glared at Tsunami with such utter hate that made Inari come and hide behind my chair.

The next fight was between Sakura and Sasuke, I can actually picture her giving up to let her crush win the fight and probably try and win her some favors from the man she was trying to woe and failing miserably at it. I looked at Sasuke and something didn't seem right about him, the way he moved reminded me of someone else, someone that as far as I knew was dead.

The second the fight started he hugged Sakura close to his body, which I imagine made Sakura really happy, she was if the smile on her face was any indication, except that it didn't last long, Sasuke or should I say Orochimaru possessing the body of Sasuke slit her throat from ear to ear causing her to die.

The nine tails came bursting out of her dead body in a bloody rage and sent energy attacks all around the arena killing half of the people that were attending the tournament, including the Kazekage and Hokage. One of those energy bursts went towards us and I did my best to shield Tsunami and Inari, but that energy while it had no effect on me, it did affect Tsunami and Inari.

The energy cause Inari to burst into pieces and Tsunami died and became ashes in my arms, to say I was furious would be something that was easy to see, I jumped down to the Arena, the rage, anger, hatred I felt towards the Kyuubi was not something I could contain or would want to contain, I stopped at nothing to burn Orochimaru, and even an enraged Gaara down to nothing but ashes.

I looked at both Kyuubi and the one tail beast Shukaku and they both knew that I was beyond reasoning or offering mercy, I killed both of them and devoured them. Those that survived after seeing me do that ran away from the arena like the world was coming to an end. After I looked at the place where I had been sitting with Tsunami and Inari I became for some odd reason very tired.

I wanted to take a nap, I don't know why I was feeling that tired, I also knew that I felt cold, like everything that was worth having in my life was gone, I could feel like I wanted to scream and cry, but unfortunately or fortunately I was in my true form, and dragons don't or can't cry.

As I woke up I found myself in shackles and in a cage. I should have known better than to sleep where the humans could capture me, I was in my human form wearing rags, I imagine that the humans are going to use me yet again as a scapegoat and blame me for everything that went wrong in the tournament arena.

I tried my best to break free of the shackles but for some odd reason, I simply could not even move from the spot where I was chained to. The cage looked like a big coffin more than anything, the metal was not like anything I ever have seen before, I guess I am in a holding cell in the Torture and Interrogation Division. From the looks of it, the cage sort of reminded me of that special cage Ibiki once told me he had.

" _You do and do for these humans my son, and this is the way they chose to show their gratitude. Yes, the two tailed beasts did cause a lot of people to die, but you stopped them from killing everyone else in the village, but instead of being grateful they do this to you. I know you loved that human and her offspring my son, but as you see nothing good comes from a Dragon trying to merciful to humans."_

I didn't want to believe what father was saying, I wanted to think that this was a mistake, or that they placed me here for my own safety but in reality, I knew that this was not the case. The remaining members of the Council came into the room where my cage was.

The most shocking thing was the one-eyed man wearing the robes as if he was Hokage, "See, I was right all along, Hirunzen Sarutobi was too merciful with this thing, had he allowed me to take ownership of this thing he and those poor people would still be alive. Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Ino, and Sakura would still be alive had I been allowed to become the owner of this monster."

I looked at Danzo and I could see he was lying through his teeth, I knew that he had no such noble intentions, and I could easily see the greed and evil in his heart as plain as the nose on his face. "It doesn't matter now, this thing will no longer be a threat to anyone, I at long last been granted permission to own this creature, but since it is too late for me to properly train it to obey like a good pet, I guess the only outcome we can hope for is to eliminate it as a potential threat to our village and the world."

I was moved to a platform where I was chained to a metal block, I saw that one person was sharpening a rather sinister looking ax, and for some strange reason I still could not access my energy, my fire was not as strong as it should be. "People of Konoha, at long last we shall avenge the murder of our Fourth Hokage, we shall avenge the murder of our Third Hokage and the murder of our long-time ally from Suna the Third Kazekage. The monster responsible shall die and justice will be done."

As soon as Danzo finished saying that I heard the cheering of the people around the platform, not a single voice was heard protesting my execution, they were all screaming their joy at the notion that I would be killed and some screamed that it had taken far too long and had the Third done this from the start so many innocent people could have been saved.

Since I could do nothing to break free from my situation, I closed my eyes and hoped that at my end I would be allowed to be together with my loved ones, Tsunami and Inari. As I could hear the ax coming my way I felt a sudden surge of energy come through me and that was when I heard myself breath but it was not under my control.

My body broke through the chains and caught the Axe and as soon as my body had the ax in hand my body made a horizontal cutting motion and sent an energy wave looking attack at my executioner. The hood was blown off him and I could see the bearded face of my executioner, it had been Asuma. His body was hit by the energy attack and was cut in half.

" **YOU FILTHY CREATURES, MY SON TRIED HIS BEST TO SAVE YOUR MISERABLE AND WORTHLESS LIVES, AND THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW YOUR GRATITUDE. MY SON REMAINED HERE AS YOUR PROTECTOR BUT SEEING THIS I REALIZE THAT YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF HAVING THE PROTECTION OF A DIVINE DRAGON. YOU WISHED TO SEE MY SON DEAD, BY YOUR ACTIONS YOU HAVE BROUGHT YOUR OWN RUIN, SUFFER AND DIE!"**

I guess father took control of my body and that is why I could only see what was happening, through something I thought I was not capable of doing, he gathered the energy of all the dead, and sent my own flames through that energy, it became a ball of energy the size of the sun by the way it looked to me, he hurled it against the land.

It didn't matter where the humans ran or tried to hide, the energy just kept growing as more and more people died, as the plants and the animals died, the energy spread throughout all the continent and it took only a matter of an hour before everything on the continent I once called my home was gone. Somehow I didn't feel one ounce of pity.

" _ **My son, it is time, I shall open the portal to take us to the realm that your mother lives in. I only hope that in that realm we can find someone that can love you as much as that human did, please son take my advice this time, do not pick a human to be your mate, as you saw nothing good comes of doing that."**_

As he opened a giant whirlpool I saw him enter it, and I realized that it didn't matter at all, I had no reason to ever attempt returning to the dead world I once called home, maybe in that new realm, that new reality I could find someone worthy of being my mate, someone that was strong enough to live by my side.

The travel through the portal was not as fast as I imagine, it felt like I was flying through space and as I flew father began to teach me things that I would need to learn, things that nobody in Konoha or that reality bothered to teach me before.

The lessons at the very least kept the entire journey to that new world from being boring, the only negative thing was that since he used my body to open the portal something sad happened, he would never again be able to leave my body again, my father somehow became a part of my body, he told me that he would rest in my most dominant hand, my right arm.

As the lessons continued I saw that my right hand was now covered in something like a metal glove, it looked red as blood, and each finger ended in what looked to be claw-like fingernails, I saw that this thing strangely made me feel at peace with myself. As the lesson ended and the opening appeared I saw that the sky of the new world was not unlike the sky in my previous world.

The only difference is that as I came flying down, and turned into my human form, my body was causing me something I wish I didn't need to feel, embarrassment, I was as naked as the day I hatched out of my egg, I began to walk towards what looked to be a town, I found some rather large bears and found that this provided me with enough furs to make some clothes and the meat somewhat helped my hunger.

As I walked through the town getting odd looks and glances from the people I oddly felt at home, as I walked through the streets I heard a woman cry out in desperation, I still don't know why I ran towards that scream but the second I got there I saw a couple being attacked by some strangely dressed muggers, then again I am dressed as if I was a caveman so who am I to judge?

I ran between the muggers and the couple and took hold of the large weapon one was going to use to kill the husband of the young woman who clearly had screamed, I took it and began to attack the muggers, I was ready to kill them after having knocked them out, but the same woman who screamed for help touched my arm and told me to stop, asked me to let the muggers live, that the authorities would take care of it.

For some odd reason again this young woman and her husband seemed to influence me once again, I dropped the large metal weapon and instead I began to tie the muggers up. Little did I know that the couple I rescued would one day be my new adoptive parents, little did I know the young woman who I rescued would one day love me as if I was her own child, and her husband would treat me as if he was my father, that rescuing a desperate couple would grant me a home again.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

The only problem I actually had getting used to living with my new adoptive parents was that I ran out of books to read faster than both of my parents had expected, and I had to really control my own strength. These two people who were for all intended purposes my new family were nicer than most, well except for my actual dad, which as far I knew was living inside me.

The red gauntlet disappeared and would only appear when I actually thought of it. With the way the world was, I would say that I was getting ready to go to a convention or a comic book club and I was just wearing the gauntlet as a cosplay accessory.

My new adoptive mother was named Jane and my new adoptive father John, had they been named Doe and thanks to the books I been reading, I could make no less than a dozen jokes. I didn't because I was actually happy living with them, and for some odd reason I actually cared about their feelings.

The reason I mentioned my strength is quite simple, one day I went to open the door of my mother's car to help her, and I just ended up ripping the door off its hinges. My mother did her best to try to explain it to the Insurance Adjuster that she had an accident when I tried to open the door for her.

The man flat out said if she expected him to believe a cosplay nerd managed to rip off the door from a car, she was dumber than he ever thought she was. My adoptive mother is blonde, has blue eyes, and has a decent grip, her workout actually was a rather nice rehab for me.

I was not about to let this man call her an idiot, I went towards his tow truck and without even waiting a second I told him to turn around, as he looked at me I picked up his tow truck with one arm and walked towards him, I saw the man fall on the ground and his pants were a little moist.

"Now you have two options, first you apologize to my mom and help her like you should, or so help me, I will make you eat this truck. I don't appreciate it when people insult my family when they are being honest." The man, of course, apologized immediately and mom told me to put the truck where it was.

I realized that day that I really needed to control my own strength a lot better. I also learned that when my gauntlet appeared on my body, I had access to my true strength, so to control my own strength I had to learn to control my gauntlet which in reality was my father's strength and abilities.

During the night dad explained that I had two unique abilities, one from him and one from my mother, from him I gained the ability to boost my physical strength by merely mentioning the name of the ability, it doubled my actual strength, and I could do it every ten seconds. If I used my ability continuously for ten minutes, I could destroy worlds as easily as a walnut.

John came up with an idea, since I was running out of things to study, why not put all that reading to good use, they decided to enroll me in a rather prestigious school, little did I know that the game my father and I played of trivia pursuit had been a test for that school, I got a perfect score on the test, so the school was giving me a full scholarship.

I got dressed and for once in my life I didn't have any sort of weapon on me, as I got off my dad's car and we both began to walk towards the school administration building I learned something else, I never knew the feeling of not being stared at in anger or hatred, I never knew the peace of simply being able to walk down a sidewalk and not be treated as a demon or a freak of nature. It was a nice feeling, one that I would need to get used to.

The principal of the school actually told me since I got such high marks tuition was not going to be even considered, for as long as I continue to apply myself in my studies. Dad actually laughed and said that it was the other way around, that maybe here I could have a friend and stop spending all my time either in the gym or the library.

Dad said that he hoped that meeting and talking with other people I would develop my social skills, something sadly was not easy to learn with books alone. I walked over the desk in the middle of his room and saw something that didn't seem quite right. It was a math problem, but the problem was written in such a way that it seemed to be impossible to solve.

I looked at the principal and asked him if I could try and solve the problem, he laughed and told me to give it my best shot. "Sure thing Principal Jones, I will do that, while I do mind telling me where my class is, I only have half an hour to be in class, and being late would be a very bad first impression."

He told me it was the third class in the second floor, but that the problem that I was looking was something he came up with, something to test if someone could think as he calls it outside the box. I took a pencil as began writing something on the piece of paper as he told me the school rules, I didn't mind, since most of the things were pretty common sense, I especially liked the dislike of perverted actions.

I placed the paper down and look at the clock, I had ten minutes to make it to class. I looked at dad and the Principal, "Sorry Principal, I did my best to solve it, but I really need to get to my class, don't want to be late for the first day in class. If you will excuse me." I began to walk out and headed towards the classroom.

I honestly need to study more math, that problem was really something. The only way I can describe the problem is sort of like being inside a diagram, and each time you solved a section, a new section would form, a sort of wheels within wheels, the problem kept changing each time you solved a section of it, it was fun.

My teacher was a rather nice looking young woman, to make matters even funnier she was the spitting image of Anko, except that this version was wearing a rather nice dress and blouse. She was talking with someone on the phone before she looked at me with a smile, "Now class please be quiet for a second, I would like to introduce to you Naruto Uzumaki, I was talking with the principal and Naruto here managed to solve a math problem based on an ancient question nobody has ever been able to solve."

That made the entire class look at me a little funny, "The question was one you probably heard in a cartoon once, what happens when the irresistible force meets the immovable object?" This made the entire class laugh and began shaking their heads as they looked at me, one of my classmates then he motioned to a seat right between him and another guy. As I sat down the students around me were laughing, "So you simply gave up trying to solve the problem? Why bother answering a problem that has no solution?" I looked at the guy and simply said because it looked like it was fun, and it was.

I swear that I didn't expect them to actually become quiet as I sat down, the entire thing was not very realistic, almost surreal. Why would they find it so strange that I found that problem to be fun? It really was, the more you tried to solve it, the more it changed and in turn tested my knowledge and taught me ways to look at a problem from different angles.

I sat down and began to listen to the lectures, let's face it, it was pretty dull if not boring stuff. The real challenge going to school was not the workload, it was not the tests, and it was not the questions in class, it was me trying so hard to stay awake. I stepped on my own feet more times than I care to count.

One week and I had fallen asleep a grand total of twelve times, oh don't get me wrong I was forced to wake up and I still answered the questions, but the things being taught were so dull, that I just keep falling asleep. What did I do when I was asleep you ask? I was getting much more interesting lessons from dear old dad.

One afternoon a group of students were looking into a way and giggling, this gave me a bad feeling and so I decided to put a stop to what they were clearly doing. "Guys, you do realize that wall is the one to the women's dressing room, don't you? So I will give you two choices either come with me and you apologize for your rude behavior, or I will beat both you unconscious and then drag you to meet with the ladies you were insulting with your behavior."

One looked at me and began to shake as he saw my fists. "It would end up the same way either way if we go and apologize they will beat us up, dude. We only wanted to look at their fine bodies, how about instead we move over and let you have a peek too?"

I picked up a rock and began to crush it into sand with my hand, "Oh there is a difference boys, the difference is between a couple of bumps and bruises or a few weeks in intensive care, in case you haven't figured it out, since I been here only a little over a week, I hate perverts. I could kill both of you and still don't feel anything else other than I did the world a favor. So what shall it be?"

The both looked at me and then at either, "Option three, RUN!" The two idiots tried to run but that is when I picked up two pebbles and threw them at their backs. The two idiots fell down and I picked them up placing one over each of my shoulders. "OW, come on man, whatever happened to the sacred oath? BROS BEFORE HOES"

I walked over to the front of the dressing room, " **EXCUSE ME, LADIES, I HAVE TWO LITTLE SICK PERVERTS TO DELIVER**." They were both looking pretty sad and then they threatened to say the only reason I was in favor of respecting girls was that I must be gay not to show any interest in seeing them naked.

I gave them a couple of lumps on their heads for making such an insult. After the girls got down beating them up, and forcing them to actually repair every single peeking hole that students made into their changing room, the three of us would become rather good friends.

One month later and I was walking around town when I saw a young woman handing out fliers. I, of course, took one and it was rather funny, make your wish come true, that is what the piece of paper said if I didn't know any better the picture on the flier was something that was familiar to me, a reverse summoning seal.

Half a year had gone by and summer vacation was going to start when a rather beautiful girl actually called to meet me in the back of the school. I being a proper gentleman could not deny her request, how I knew she was beautiful you ask? She actually sent me a picture of herself on my phone, along with the message.

"So you are the much talked about guy, the one they call the pervert crusher, you know you are not that bad looking, and you got decent manners and grades, oh I haven't introduced myself, my name is Yuma, and Naruto I don't mean to freak you out, but I would very much like to ask you to be my boyfriend."

I had no reason to deny her request that we go out on a date, and most of all, she was a rather nice girl, I wouldn't mind spending some time with her, even though for some reason dear old dad would not stop telling me that something was off with this girl, something about a girl that pretty being that forward according to him didn't feel right.

Our dates were nothing out of the ordinary, until one day she told me to spend a little more time with her, it was getting dark, as the evening sky showed the sun finally set. "Naruto would you do me a tiny little favor for me?" I told her what did she need from me, that is when she asked me to die.

"So it took you this long to show your true colors, after all, honestly, I could feel your aura since the moment we started dating, but I wanted to see what your deal was. I really have to apologize to dear old dad when I see him, turns out he was right, so little fallen angel, tell me what exactly do you want from me?"

Her body, her clothes, and even her demeanor began to change before my eyes, two black wings were on her back, and she was wearing this tight leather outfit that made her look less of a lady and more of a dominatrix. "I was sent to eliminate you, you are supposed to be one of these people that are born with sacred gear inside themselves, I was going to kill you and steal your sacred gear. The only reason I ever put up with someone as boring as you through these months of dating."

I realized that the Yuma I knew was nothing more than an act to her, she was nothing like that tender young woman I been dating at all, the act was bait, and had father not trained me well enough or I failed to pay attention to his advice I would have bite hook, line, and sinker.

"You are not human, well I have a confession to make, I am not human either. You wanted me to get physical, why didn't you say you wanted to dance Yuma, I love a good sparring match. You might reconsider, fighting a dragon never end well for my opponent, so come on lady, you got your dancing shoes on, so let's dance."

I landed a couple of kicks and punches and even managed to make her evade my downward kick as she took off and began to fly to avoid my hits, now this was fun, compared to what I had to endure on my dates with her, I managed to know her to the ground a couple of times and she became rather hostile, "WHAT THE HELL, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WEAK PATHETIC HUMAN, HOW IS IT YOU ARE GETTING STRONGER AND I FEEL WEAKER WITH EACH STRIKE! **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE**!"

That is when a woman dressed in our school uniform came out of hiding, she had a body that could tempt even the devil, flaming red hair, a figure that made even a saint think of carnal thoughts, her breasts, her hip, her hip, her legs, could put more models to shame. "That is what you get Raynare for fighting a divine dragon. My guess is he had been using Divine Diving this entire time."

She walked between us and looked at her, "The only reason you are still alive is that our dragon friend here is either taking it easy on you, or he simply is not used to using his skills in that human form. I am putting an end to this fight and here to tell you this man is under the protection of the Gremory Family. Your choice is to leave or I shall kill you, and you know I can do that."

I guess those wings were not just for show, she took off faster than most people could run. As I finally saw her disappear into the horizon I finally fell down on the floor and was breathing pretty hard, something was wrong with my body and I could not tell why or what was making me feel this way.

Soon I felt something touch me and that something was very soft, and gentle, as I tried to figure out what it was I realized that this woman from the so-called Gremory family was actually touching my body.

"Well the good news is you will not die, but the bad news is that you will need some rather spicy meals to get over the poison that the fallen angel who just ran away stabbed into you. You never noticed how many times she cut you with that poisoned dagger of hers did you?" I look down and saw that indeed there were many cuts and most people would be rather concerned seeing this, but they are not me.

"Oh, you mean these? Oh these are nothing but scratches, I do feel a bit off, but more than likely it is just the effect of the food I ate at the school cafeteria, I mean that stuff is foul, and this is coming from the son of two fire-breathing dragons. So Miss, why do you want to protect little old me? You know I can't become your servant, and it would take more than a fallen angel to actually kill me."

Again she smiled and sat down next to me and she leaned closer to me if she trying to either give me a better look at her body? Or is she really unaware that I know she is trying to seduce me?" Dad told me to stop thinking about it and enjoy the opportunity I been granted. Honestly, I don't know why dad sometimes behaves like a pervert, maybe that is the reason I haven't seen mom.

"I know, but you see, you can still work for me and my family, and since I saved your life, you now have a debt to me for the protection I gave you. I also have to admit that I been watching you since you dealt with two of the most annoying perverts in the entire school. I have been forced to take showers in my club room, ever since I could not take a shower since those two would peep at me."

She really was leaning into me and making me feel her body pressed against me as I stood up and she stood up right behind me. "How could I not be interested in a man who would go that far to protect the sanctity and rights of the women of our school. You must know what I am since you knew that liar that ran away is a fallen angel."

She kissed my neck for a second and laughed a little, "My name is Rias, of the devil family Grimory, I imagine you heard quite a few rumors about me. So tell me, are you willing to pay the debt you owe me or do I need to revise my evaluation of your character?"


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, this is a fanfiction only.

My dad was no help, I swear he behaves like an absolute pervert sometimes, he kept telling me that I should could my blessings for having a young woman with such a beautiful body, try and get me to accept to work for her. I was not going to fall for just a pretty face. I also don't like the fact that she thinks I am weak enough that I need to be protected.

"Rias was it? I am sorry but as I understand it I owe you nothing, I did not ask for you to come and offer your protection, I am not a simple human. I am a divine dragon, as such, I can handle a horde of those fallen angels and not have much of a trouble, this poison, however, I do admit is rather new to me, once I get used to it, I shall be immune to its effects."

She did not look happy to hear me say that, I had to say something before she jumps to the wrong conclusion. I took a deep breath and looked at her, she looks adorable with that troubled look on her face like that, she sure knows how to use everything to her advantage, she almost reminds me of my beloved Tsunami.

"As I said I don't owe you anything or need protection, but you do. I am not against helping you and those that are close to you, like I said I am not human, so I would be glad to help you and your devils, but you must understand, my dragon honor does not allow me to be dishonest, and as such if you send me to meet some of your clients, I can not lie, and I will always be honest with them. Can you accept my aid with this condition?"

She took less than a second to go from gloomy to jumping up in joy and pressing one of my arms between her breasts. "I gladly accept, and offer you one more, do enough things for my group, and why you can have a wonderful time with me. I don't generally offer this, but somehow I gather that I would enjoy being with a gentleman like you, or should I say gentle dragon?"

"So tell me Naruto how much have you awaken in regards to your powers. I saw you use Divine Divide, so is that your only ability?" I wanted to say yes, but that would be dishonest. I simply could not do that, my dragon pride would not allow me.

"Actually Divine Divide is one of my secondary abilities, my main ability is Boost, I gained that from my father Ddraig, as I understand it doubles my strength and I can use it every ten seconds, I can destroy planets if I really felt like it. I also have a few abilities I learned while growing in another dimension, but I am still recovering from my travel across dimensions, so I can't use them yet. I was trained to be a Ninja."

One young man with blonde hair looked at me and then at her, "You have got to be kidding me, you are trained to be an assassin, and have an ability that can make you stronger than God and the ruler of Demons combined! I heard of people being overpowered but this is beyond anything I ever thought possible, would you mind sparring with me? I think I can finally get a decent workout!"

I could barely keep myself from laughing, I swear this guy reminds of Inari. I guess working with these devils will not be such a horrible thing after all. In a matter of less than a few minutes they made me feel relaxed, and I even remembered two people who I loved dearly and I don't think I could ever forget them.

"Is everything all right Naruto? Cause for some odd reason, you are almost in tears." There is someone else that appeared right next to Rias, she must be the other girl they call one of the beauties of our schools, I think her name is Akeno. I have to say she is rather nice to say it like that.

"Oh, it's nothing major it is just that hearing you, Kiba and Rias talk reminded me of my late wife and son. I guess I was crying without noticing, it has not been that long since I lost them you see, her name was Tsunami, and she sort of reminds me of Rias, and Inari was spunky and full of life like your friend Kiba over there."

Rias looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder, "Well I am sure that without help you will recover from their loss, and come to enjoy life working with us. Speaking of which have you ever heard of our little club, it is called ORC, Occult Research Club, and since you will be working with us, you will be a new member."

I looked upon Rias and tried my best to think of the best possibilities of this arrangement, but silently prepared for the worst. The arrangement would allow me to put my abilities to some good use, and maybe even see some combat, let's face it, the idea of living in a totally peaceful environment terrifies me to no end.

I was raised and have lived as a warrior most of my life, and the idea that one day you would be safe without any possible danger seems to be a fantasy on one side, and a good way to become so delusional that you are begging to get stabbed in the back. Peace is not a constant or prolonged thing, it is short, and it ends as quickly as it begins.

My father often said that Peace comes and goes as the cycles of the moon, you might be enjoying peace but somewhere conflict was sure to be happening. As I was introduced to the other members of the club they each began to tell me what the club was actually all about. It seems some rather depressed individuals feel that forming a contract with actual devils to solve their problems is actually the best solution to their problems.

They each get summoned thanks to those fliers Akeno and the other girls distribute, why the girls distribute them and not everyone? Well, the obvious answer is sex appeal, but because for some reason people are more willing to take a flier from a young woman than from a young man.

I was told that each member pretty much gets a summoning charm branded on them so that they can get to the people trying to summon them as quickly as possible. To me, it sounds like I will be getting a tattoo of your basic reverse summoning seal. I can write one of those in a matter of maybe half a minute. They aren't really that difficult after all.

I asked that mine be given to me so that I can come up with a better solution other than getting someone to inject ink into to me or burn it on. I actually came with a rather interesting means thanks to the idea of having a seal on a ring. I actually spent three days experimenting on it, they each summoned me using the flier from three different locations, and after some tonics, we managed to remove the previous summon seals from them.

Kiba didn't mind it as much as the girls it seems, they either didn't like the fact that the tonic must be applied physically or the fact that someone else would do that for them. I, of course, being respectful as I am, denied applying the tonic on any of them. I simply would not want to insult them in such a manner or want them to get the idea that I wanted an excuse to see them naked.

The two perverts that I caught peeking were more than enough reminder why such a thing should be avoided. Rias turns out was rather nice, kind, and yes quite beautiful, I enjoyed talking with her as much as I could. It was strange but for some reason, I truly enjoy speaking with her on any given subject.

During the three days of my testing the rings, I played more chess than ever in my life, and the fact is I had to learn the rules. You see during most of my life, I played Shogi with my friend Shikamaru but I found that I had a much easier time with Chess for some odd reason.

The day finally came when I was actually summoned and my ring began to glow. "You don't need to worry about anything, most of our clients are simply going to ask you for something rather simple. They simply think that only devils can help them do something, that otherwise would be impossible for ordinary folk."

"The act of summoning and signing a contract actually gives us a pretty good idea what kind of a soul that person possesses, you see for innocent help a soul contract is not needed, but for those that seek help in obtaining revenge or the murder of an enemy those souls require an actual contract by one of our devils. When their request is granted and the contract is fulfilled, the person who signed such a contract becomes ours, his soul when death finally occurs becomes the property of my family and thus in Devil terms, my family gains power."

She placed her hand on my shoulder almost like trying to offer me some emotional support, "As such, you would not be able to form such a contract, for you see Naruto, you are not a devil, you are a dragon. So you will handle those that need help." She leaned closer to me and as the summon seal was almost activating she gave me a kiss on my right cheek.

I appeared in a place I could say was an Otaku's heaven. I have never seen a man with this many manga tomes and figurines. The guy looked like someone that loved that drawn form of entertainment they call anime a lot, by a lot I mean the man was wearing clothes that looked very similar to the formal uniform of the Hokage. I am not even kidding he had the fire symbol and the big hat that all Kage used to wear.

"Great I ended up summoning someone who will be useless for what I want, I wanted Koneko to be my Sakura and let me enjoy some role-playing. Not some lame dude that looks like he has never seen a woman's T and A."

I began to look at the titles of the manga and this was ironic, it seems in this universe my name is synonymous with being a ninja, I kid you not, they made an entire what do they call it animated entertainment series based on my supposed life. If Jiraiya was alive here, he would literally sue the people that made this stuff.

"So you want Koneko to be your Sakura Haruno, and just out of curiosity do you plan to be Naruto or Sasuke on that particular role-playing session that you wanted to indulge in?" He looked at me with a surprised look one minute and with a bored look on his face a few seconds later.

"Like you would know what the difference between how she would act between those two characters. You look like a guy that has never even heard of the greatest anime series ever made, the classic Naruto!"

Boy, this was getting more embarrassing by the second. I decided to simply just stop trying to hold in and let instincts take over. "You better believe I know about Sakura and that Uchiha emo, Dattebayo! I know those two pains better than the recipe for Ichiraku Ramen."

For some reason, he really changed as I said that, he began to actually look at me with a bit more friendly. "You mean you know of Sakura, oh come on, I bet you don't know half as much as I do. How about we put your knowledge against mine, and see who really knows his stuff and who is a lame pretender?" I put my foot on his table and with one eye closed and a thumbs up I simply said that it would be a challenge I would win, believe it.

Thirty minutes I knew that the anime actually toned down Sakura quite a bit, not surprising since the show was supposed to be for kids. We spent talking about everything from the villages, to the academy, from Iruka to Kakashi, form the tailed beasts to Gaara, we talked about things that would seem trivial but as I answered the guy looked like he was having a great time.

As I was about ready to leave he asked me how did I know so much about his favorite anime, I could not hold it in anymore, "How can I know so much of the hidden villages you ask? That is simply because I am Naruto, the scapegoat of Konoha, the favorite punching bag of one abusive Sakura Haruno. You promise to keep this a secret?"

He, of course, didn't believe me, till I did a series of hand signs and after a cloud of smoke cleared, I was standing between two shadow clones. "You still think I am kidding?" All three of us said that at the same time, and the guys fainted from sheer joy. I guess this guy will be one of my regular clients from now on.

The two clones did a high five and they disappeared since they ended up hitting each other on the head a little too hard. I began to walk towards the dorms and I realized that if the clients I would handle were like him, this entire getting summoned by clients would not be so bad.

As I began walking on the sidewalk, I began to see something that made no sense, a nurse but dressed in red, showing more cleavage than you would imagine, I swear I was almost looking at her nipples. She was certainly confident about herself and she was walking on the same sidewalk as I was.

When she got close enough to me, she tried to stab me with what seems to be a lance made of light. These fallen angels need to learn a little bit more about combat and modesty it seems. "Look, you can drop the act and your disguise, that attack was pathetic, and you clearly are a fallen angel. Why don't we go to the park and have a proper fight, unless you want to run away because you are more chicken then a fallen angel."

She threw her spear at me and I caught it in my hand, crushed it like it was nothing and she kept doing that a few times. This lady has worse aim than Sakura, I swear the way she threw her lance it was pretty much telegraphing her targets.

As I avoided and kept moving back, I finally made it back to the nearby park, I chose this location because it was normally a secluded place this late in the evening. She threw yet another two spears, two at the same time, I caught them both and threw them right back except I pinned her to a nearby tree.

The spears hurt both of her arms and as she made them disappear she had to reveal her actual appearance which didn't help me any, it seems the woman was a dominatrix in her private life and has no shame as she pretty much didn't leave much to the imagination. I at least knew she did not dye her hair.

"You are a worthless human, how can you catch and do that to my lances? What kind of a freak are you? What are you hiding? Are you an angel or what!" I began to feel anger from her, sensing that she felt that this was not fair, dad decided to appear and my red gauntlet appeared.

I then ran as fast as I could and punched her hard enough to cause her to be sent flying against a tree. "What the hell? A double critical! I am not wasting time on garbage like that! You are the one that Raynare was supposedly taking care off. To hell with his, I will let Raynare know she should take care of her own garbage!"

She flew off and I was left wondering why did dad do that. "Hey dad, why did you suddenly decide to appear?" What he told me shocked me more than what that fallen angel was wearing, he said and I kid you not, he wanted to check out how good the fallen angel looked, I am not kidding dad made the gauntlet that is a physical sign on his soul appear so he could have a look at the assets of the latest fallen angel to attack me.

I truly wonder if the reason I haven't met mother was the fact that I was stolen when I was still an egg or the fact that it seems my father is such a pervert.


End file.
